


One Night Stand

by YaoiMom



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMom/pseuds/YaoiMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at Asami, Akihito gets drunk and ends up having a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A year ago...

Akihito sat at the bar, sulking. Asami had denied him the chance to get candid pictures of a drug deal supposedly going down. Right now, in fact, from the time on Akihito's wrist watch. The dealer in question, professed himself as Asami's rival and thought to take over his position in the drug trade.

Stupid move on the dealer's part, as Asami was already aware of his plans and intended to act with plans of his own. Asami had said, "Brats should stay out of grown men's business. Do not go to the sale, Akihito, for your own protection. There will be men with guns."

"Yeah, you're one of them, Asami. All you're gonna do is turn him into the cops anyway, right? Where is the harm in me getting a couple of pics for my editor? I'm guaranteed a nice bonus for this."

Asami wouldn't budge, though, even threatening to tie him to the bed if he was caught anywhere near the location of the drug deal.

Akihito just thought that the sadistic bastard didn't want him to see his handy work. Like Akihito didn't already know that the man that dripped sex in the bedroom, was frighteningly deadly in the real world where he did his business.

Akihito asked for another drink. He had downed two whiskeys since stepping into the bar thirty minutes ago and he was already feeling the effects. He felt light-headed and dizzy, but that didn't stop him from taking the third whiskey in his hands and tossing it back. He had seen Asami, toss back bourbon and whiskey on a daily basis, whenever the urge struck, and he never seemed to be drunk or slur his words, like Akihito was doing now as he mumbled obscenities and curses in Asami's name.

Akihito didn't realize that others around him could hear his mutterings, until a beautiful woman sitting next to him said, "Wow, mister, that Asami character seems like very high maintenance."

Akihito said, "You don't know the half of it," before he could stop himself.

The woman asked, "Your girlfriend?"

Akihito didn't know how to answer, he was just Asami. He never tried to analyze what they had, because it was tenuous at best. He answered, "Roommate."

"Must be a special roommate to have you so angry with them."

Akihito, having finished his third drink, and feeling nice, said, "He's an arrogant, sadistic bastard. He has no regard for what I want. I seriously don't know why I bother."

"Sounds like you care."

"Ha!" Akihito giggled at the sound. "That jerk only sees me as entertainment, why would I care about him?"

"So, you're into boys," the woman asked.

Akihito blushed as an answer to her question and she smiled back at him. Akihito said, in a slurred voice, "My name's Takaba."

The woman gave Akihito a brilliant smile and said, "My name is Kami." She watched him wobble on his bar stool before offering to get him home.

Akihito stopped to think of what Asami's reaction would be if he pulled up at home in a woman's car? He'd probably get possessive and threaten the woman for touching his property. As that moment, Akihito said something he would not usually say under normal circumstances, "I know we just met, but I would rather not go home. Can we go someplace else?"

Kami, thought Akihito was handsome the moment she saw him. He looked about 24 or 25 years old, with hazel eyes, sandy hair, and a smooth complexion. She said, "We can go back to my place."

Akihito looked at Kami in a haze and wobbled again on the stool, before he agreed to go with her.

xxxxx

A year later, Akihito sat across from a lawyer in his office being told that he had been granted sole custody of his two-month old twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akihito had received a call a week ago from a lawyer asking him to come to his office. The man would not give him any details over the phone, but he wasn't a prosecutor, so it couldn't be that he wanted him to rat out Asami. Not that him being there couldn't have anything to with the perverted crime lord, it did seem unlikely. It just seemed strange that a family lawyer would want to see him. He knew his parents were fine, he had spoken to them that morning and they hadn't mentioned anything this past week about getting a call from a family lawyer and they were the only family he had.

When Akihito was shown into the lawyer's office, he asked, before taking a seat, "What is this about, exactly?"

The young lawyer replied, "I have some bad news. Miyamoto Kami, passed away from injuries sustained in a car accident. She is survived by 2 very young babies, your babies, Mr. Takaba."

Akihito said, "That is impossible. I don't even know a woman by that name." Then be remembered that one night almost a year ago. What was her name again? Akihito asked the lawyer, "How old did you say the babies were?"

"They are 2 months old. A baby boy, Kimihiko, and a girl, Kiri," the lawyer said.

"How do you know they are mine? She picked me up in a bar, you know, they could be another man's that she picked up the same way."

"I can get you the corresponding dates of when you were with her and when she got pregnant. You can have a paternity test done, if you'd like, at your own expense though. She assured me that you are the father, Mr. Takaba and no one else. I am merely relaying a message and carrying out her final wishes."

"What happens if I take the paternity test and it comes back negative?"

"I have seen the babies, Mr. Takaba, and put side by side, no one will deny they are your children."

Akihito thought about that for a moment and deciding to revisit it later, asked, "Where are they now? When did she die?"

"A week ago when I first called you. They have been with her aunt until I could meet with you and give you the news. Before she died, she had papers drawn up giving sole custody to you, their father. She told me that you didn't know that she had become pregnant and decided to keep the babies. She had kept your number thinking she would tell you at some point, but she was obviously not given that chance. Luckily your number hadn't changed and tracking you down was easier than expected."

Akihito replied, "Yeah, lucky. Look, what am I supposed to do with a baby, let alone two?" And what the hell do I tell Asami, Akihito thought.

"That is up to you, Mr. Takaba. You may choose to put them up for adoption, but I cannot guarantee they will be placed together."

"When do I need to pick them up?"

"As soon as you can since her relatives came from some distance for the funeral and to help out and need to get back to their own lives."

"Yeah, but what about my life?" Akihito asked. "Can I have a day or two to make some arrangements? I live with someone and they don't really do children."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Mr. Takaba. I will contact Miss Miyamoto's aunt and let her know."

Akihito stood and shook the man's hand, before taking a card from his business card holder. He walked absently to the elevator, got in when it opened, and punched the button for the first floor.

xxxxx

Akihito walked out of the lawyer's office to a bright, sunny morning. He put on his sunglasses and muttered, 'just great'. What was he going to do? He was sure he couldn't take the babies to the penthouse he shared with Asami, then he would be forced to explain how he had cheated on him, and with a woman, no less, even if it was his own damn fault. Fuck, how drunk do you have to be to forget the damn protection! Akihito cursed at himself.

He was gonna blow it, just two weeks before his and Asami's three year anniversary. He couldn't let Asami find out, that would put him in a mood, and Akihito didn't think he would survive.

He pulled out his phone and called the only woman he knew that had given birth and was raising babies of her own, and working, Takato's wife, Himeko.

She answered on the third ring, "Hey Aki, what's up? You're not calling to cancel dinner, are you?"

Akihito was confused, "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. To plan for the anniversary party?"

"Oh, yeah. No, I had forgot about that. Are you free for lunch?"

"I was going to meet Taka, but...Is something wrong Aki, you wouldn't have forgotten dinner tonight, it's been all you've talked about."

"I'll tell you at lunch, if you'll meet me, but don't bring Takato."

"Did you and Asami have a fight?"

"No, we aren't fighting," Akihito said, and then thought to himself, at least not yet, anyway. "The reason I want to meet you isn't about Asami. So, will you meet me for lunch?" Akihito pleaded.

"Ok, Aki. I'll tell Taka I'll see him later. You want to meet me in front of my office, say one o'clock?"

"That's fine. Thanks, I'll see you then." Akihito disconnected the call and then went to visit his parents.

xxxxx

Akihito opened the door with his key and called out, "Mom, dad, are you home?"

His mother popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Ah, Aki, what brings you by? I thought we were discussing the cake tomorrow."

"Hi, mom, we are. This is about something else. Is dad in his studio?"

"Yes. Aki what's the matter, you look tired? Is Asami keeping you up at night?"

"MOM!" Akihito said, as he blushed red. He felt uncomfortable discussing his sex life with his mom. He couldn't understand why his mother was so happy that he was with Asami. Sure he could be charming and gentlemanly but, shouldn't she want to see him with a woman, married, giving her grandkids...well he had done that without being married. Akihito said, "I'm going to get dad, be right back and I'll tell you all about it."

Akihito walked to the back of the house where his dad had a studio built on. He made sure the light wasn't on in the developing room before he opened the door and said, "Hey dad, you in here?"

"Aki! What brings you by? We were expecting you tomorrow."

"Dad, I need to talk to you and mom about something, are you busy?"

His dad showed his head, and said, "No, I have time. Did you get into a fight with Asami?"

"Why does everyone think I got into a fight with Asami just because I want to talk? This isn't about him, sheesh."

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll be in in a minute," his father said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Akihito turned and walked back into the house and to the kitchen to steal what had the house smelling so good. Both his parents worked from home. His mother sold special order baked goods and his father was a photographer.

Though he felt uncomfortable asking his parents to take in the two babies, he had no one else to do it. He couldn't see putting them up for adoption and them being separated or left to be raised by the orphanage. It was only temporary, he told himself, just until he could tell Asami of their existence, a few weeks tops.

When his father came into the kitchen, Akihito was sitting down eating a slice of pie. His parents sat down next to him and looked at him, concerned. Finally his mother said, "Enough with the suspense, what is this about Aki?"

Akihito swallowed the pie in his mouth and blurted out, "Mom, dad, you are grandparents." That was the easiest way he could think of to get it out there, short and blunt.

His mom looked at him wide-eyed, and said, "We're what?"

Akihito swallowed the last of his pie, in an effort to stall having to tell his parents the details of his one night stand. Finally he said, "I guess I should start at the beginning," and he told them everything. When he had got it all out, his parents sat there shocked and silent.

When his mother finally spoke, she said, angrily, "How could you, Akihito? After everything Asami does for you and you cheat on him!?"

Akihito looked dumbfounded, as he said, "After everything I said, that is what you're upset about?"

"Asami has been good to you, Akihito. And what about your anniversary?"

"You do know that he is a dangerous man, right, mom?"

"Maybe so, but he wouldn't hurt you."

"So you've forgotten how we met? Those first few months weren't all happy. And how do you know he hasn't cheated on me numerous times for the sake of business?"

"Did he come home with 2 kids for you to take care of?"

Akihito gave his mother a guilty look. How had this turned into an argument about that bastard? Why should he feel guilty for being human and making a drunken mistake? It's not like Asami hadn't hurt him before. He was about to ask his mother this when his father finally spoke up and asked, "What will you do, Akihito? You need to tell him."

Akihito's father was not as happy about the relationship as his mother was, but he gave Asami his respect because he had saved Akihito from himself on several occasions, when he didn't have to. His father saw Asami for what he was, though, a dangerous and powerful yakuza who had taken a liking to his son and had no plans on letting him get away from him. Now it had been three years and Akihito did seem happy, despite how he talked about the man. He stared at his son now, a bit afraid of what Asami would do to him when he found out.

Akihito looked at his father and said, "I know, but if I tell him now, it might ruin the party. Not that it's gonna matter, once he finds out anyway." He was also worried about what the man would do to him when he found out. Akihito was honest enough with himself, though, to know that he didn't want to lose Asami over this. Despite how he ranted about the perverted bastard, he still cared for him deeply. Akihito finally asked what he had come to ask, not wanting to think about Asami's wrath, "I was wondering if they could stay with you until I talk to him. I'll come by and stay with them everyday. I'll buy them whatever they need. It won't be for too long, I promise. I'm not sure how Asami will take it. But no matter what he decides to do, I will do what I have to do."

His mother was about to protest when his father cut her off and said, "Of course, your children can stay here, Aki." He gave his wife a stern look and shook his head, stopping her from saying anything further about Akihito's betrayal of Asami.

Akihito looked at his father and said, "Thanks, dad. I'll drop them off the day after tomorrow and get them situated."

His father said, "Think nothing of it, they are our grandchildren, Aki," and he rose from the table. "I need to finish in the studio. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow? We can talk more about the arrangements then."

Akihito looked at his mother, then turning back to his father, he answered, "Yeah, I'll be here. Me and mom still need to discuss the cake for the party."

His mother crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "Hmph," as she rose, took the plate from in front of him, and walked to the sink.

Akihito's father said, "She'll come around, Aki, don't worry about it."

Akihito looked concerned, but said, "Ok, dad, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow night. I need to go meet Himeko for lunch."

His dad walked him to the door and said goodbye.

xxxxx

Akihito was waiting for Himeko when she walked out of her office at one o'clock. He called as she exited, "Himeko, over here."

"Hey Aki. Wow you look stressed."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Where should we go for lunch? Preferably somewhere we can talk."

"I know a place close by. What's this about anyway?"

"Is it hard raising a kid and working?"

"Yes, why would you ask me that? Did you get a kid all of a sudden?" she said jokingly. When Akihito didn't laugh though, she looked at him seriously, trying to read his expression.

Akihito noticed her concern and gave her a weak smile.

"Wait, Aki, what are you saying?"

"That I got two kids all of a sudden, Himeko, and I'm scared to death. I don't know how to take care of kids, me and Asami never planned to have any. You know how he is, and his business is dangerous. Not to mention, him and kids don't really mix."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up, Aki. You have two kids? How? When? With who?"

"Remember the drunken one night stand? Well surprise, I fucked up worse than I thought."

"Oh Aki, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I figured that since you're a fairly new mom, you could give me some tips."

"How old are they?"

"Two months old twins, a boy and a girl. Himeko help me please. I asked my parents if they could stay with them until I can tell Asami, but I don't want them to be a burden to my parents so I want to help out as much as I can. Plus, eventually they will live with me and I can't stop working now."

They arrived at the café and took a seat towards the back. The waitress came over with menus and offered them something to drink. They both order iced tea and the waitress left to give them time to decide on their order.

As soon as the waitress walked away, Himeko asked, "What do you think Asami will do?"

"You mean besides killing me for letting someone else touch me or for cheating on him with a woman? I can think of a million ways he could punish me for what I've done and this just before our anniversary too. He'll figure out soon enough that I'm keeping something from him and the longer it takes me to get up the courage to tell him, the worse it will be for me. That sadistic bastard has no end of ways to torture me," Akihito looked glum.

Himeko sounded hopeful when she said, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Asami loves you, doesn't he?"

"Asami is Asami. He cares for me, I'll say that much, but can a man as powerful as him afford to truly love someone? It's not like he can tell the world about me, I'd be a target for his enemies if he did."

Himeko looked at Akihito confused and asked, "So then, who do you plan to invite to this party you're having?"

"My friends, family, and his men and business acquaintances that already know about us. It's not gonna be some big affair, just the people that I want to share the day with. This isn't about the party, Himeko. I need help."

"You know I'll help you any way I can, Aki. I'll let you use my old parenting books, they got me through the rough spots. Crying all night, teething, colic, everything. I'm sure they will help you. So, when do we get to meet your little ones?"

"Soon, I promise. First I gotta come up with a way to tell Asami that doesn't get me tied to the bed or worse, locked in his sex room," Akihito responded just as the waitress came back with their teas. She gave Akihito a strange look before setting them down on the table and asking if they were ready to order. Akihito blushed up at the pretty girl, before saying, "Just a burger and fries, please."

The waitress turned to Himeko and said, "And for you?"

Himeko ordered a salad and the waitress left to put in their orders. Himeko asked, "So, do you have a place to have this party?"

Akihito looked at her and said, "The building we live in has a party room, I figured we could use that. Himeko, can you keep this between us for now? I don't want Asami finding out because he overheard."

"Sure, I won't tell Taka."

"Thanks and sorry for putting this on you."

"We're friends, right? It's not a problem. I would gladly help any way I can, so don't worry, ok?"

Akihito smiled and said, "Ok."

They spent the rest of Himeko's lunch hour discussing details about the party Akihito was planning, which helped his mood, considerably.

When lunch was over, Akihito walked with Himeko back to her office, then he went to see his boss at the magazine to see if there were any assignments for him. Having no work to do, Akihito asked his boss, Takeda, if he could take a short leave of absence for family reasons.

Takeda said, "That shouldn't be a problem, but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just stuff going on that I can't avoid, that's all. It shouldn't take any more that a few weeks. But if something really juicy comes across your desk, I want first dibs."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, I'll check in from time to time to see what's going on, too."

"Sounds good. Have a good vacation and get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'll try to do that. See ya."

"We'll talk soon, Takaba. Bye."

Akihito walked out of the magazine office and headed to the penthouse he shared with Asami.

xxxxx

Akihito arrived home just after five o'clock, having stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things he needed for at home. He was surprised to see Asami's shoes in the entry way as he had thought the crime lord would be at Sion until the wee morning hours. He kicked off his shoes and walked inside to see Asami sitting on the couch and Kirishima handing him papers to look over and sign. Akihito's heart began to beat faster at the sight of the man, doing work like any other salary man. He looked sexy sitting there with his tie loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Akihito swallowed, trying to find his voice to greet the man, but nothing came out.

Asami had noticed the boy come into the apartment and was watching his reaction to him being there working. He handed the papers in his hands to Kirishima and stood to approach Akihito. When he reached him, he grinned, taking Akihito into his arms, and said, "Why so nervous? Are you afraid that I only came home to get my fill of you?" He placed his mouth over Akihito's and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away he said, "Welcome home."

Still unable to find his voice, he croaked out a meek, "Thanks, you too," then he broke free of Asami's grasp and pushed past him towards the kitchen. Though once he was no longer face to face with the man, his voice returned and he called out, "Hey, Kirishima. Why aren't you guys at the club?" He dared not look at Asami again since the man could read his thoughts on his face. He had hoped to be alone to let the news of this morning finally sink in. But with Asami home, it was best not to think of it. Not waiting for Kirishima's answer, he said, "Asami, you remember that I'm going to Takato's for dinner, right?"

Akihito hadn't realized that Asami had come up behind him until he said close to his ear, "Of course, I do. You're determined to have this party that you're planning. That's why you're going there for dinner."

"So were you listening when I told you about it or did Kirishima remind you of the conversation? Why are you so close? Why are you at home anyway?" It didn't take Akihito long to revert back to his usual self once he sensed danger. He turned around to face Asami, not looking up at his face, but keeping his eyes on the hollow of his neck. He thought, I want to kiss him right there and he blushed as a shiver ran through his body.

It amused Asami that after three years, they both seemed to lose control in the other's presence. It was tantalizing to see Akihito's reaction to him whenever he was near. He watched the vein throbbing in his neck as his heart raced and he wanted to kiss there. Asami took notice of the fact that Akihito would not look at him and he became curious. He asked, "What are you hiding, Akihito?"

Akihito stammered, "N-n-nothing, A-Asami, you're imagining things."

"Then look at me."

Akihito glanced into those golden eyes, for only an instant before he averted his eyes and resumed staring at the exposed skin under the opened buttons, only making his plight worse. It was true, he had given up trying to resist Asami's advances, but he had not given up on making the perverted bastard work for it. Akihito placed his hands on Asami's chest and tried to push him away, saying, "I need to put the groceries away, Asami."

Asami grabbed Akihito by the chin and forced his face up so that he could look into the boy's eyes. Akihito's hazel eyes glared back at him, defiantly. Asami said, "You don't have to tell me now, Akihito, but I will find out eventually. It's better for you to tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything, bastard. Let me go."

"Fine, Akihito." Asami released him then turned to Kirishima and said, "You can leave, Kirishima. I'll call you if I need you."

Kirishima said, "Yes boss," and turned to leave the penthouse.

Asami turned back toward Akihito, who had started to put away the groceries he had brought, and said, "You should call your friends and tell them you won't be able to attend tonight's dinner party."

Akihito stared at Asami and said, "I can't do that, the party is in two weeks and we haven't even discussed the menu yet."

"Tell me what you're hiding and I won't have to force it out of you. I can rearrange my schedule, Akihito, so I have all night."

"Like I said, I'm not hiding anything, except maybe some minor party details, nothing more. Would you trust me already!" Akihito said, hoping Asami would buy the small lie.

He didn't. With swiftness, Asami moved to grab Akihito in his arms, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him into their bedroom.

Akihito saw the look in Asami's eyes before he was thrown over the man's strong shoulders and said, "Wait, you said I'd have time to call and cancel dinner. Asami!"

"Too late, Akihito," Asami said as he dumped the boy on the bed and moved to hit the button concealed by the headboard, opening the hidden door on the back wall.

When Akihito heard Asami getting the chains, he jumped from the bed and dashed to the door. He ran down the hall to the front door, put on his shoes, threw the door open, and left. He hurried to the elevator and kept hitting the button, hoping it would come before Asami noticed he was gone and came after him. When the elevator doors opened, he looked behind him before getting in and standing against the wall pushing the button to the parking level.

The elevator reached the bottom level without stopping. As the doors opened, Akihito stuck his head out to make sure none of the guards were around or on alert, looking for him. Seeing no one, he wondered if the man was letting him escape on purpose, this seemed too easy.

Akihito walked out of the elevator and to his Vespa. He put on the helmet and rode out of the garage, looking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being followed. He would have to find someplace to stay tonight and maybe tomorrow too. He knew Asami was gonna be pissed that he left without giving him the answers he wanted, but Akihito wasn't ready to admit what he had done, how he had betrayed the man he loved just because he was angry at him.

Akihito couldn't go to Takato's as planned, Asami knew that was where he was meeting to discuss the party arrangements and would be the first placed he looked. He drove to a dingy, out of the way motel and got a room facing the entrance. He hid his Vespa from view and went into the room. He looked around thinking, he was gonna miss his bed tonight, and he sat down and called Takato to let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner after all. Akihito listened to him tell Himeko and then she was on the phone.

"Is everything alright Aki?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, Himeko? Something came up with work, that's all. I gotta go where the story is, when the story is. We can try to get together in a few days and try again. Ok?"

"Ok, Aki, but for the record, I don't believe you. You're fighting with Asami and don't want to say anything. Is this about before?"

Akihito really needed to learn how to lie, but he kept to the ruse and said, "I promise I don't know what you're talking about. Why would me and Asami be fighting? Look I gotta go silent, my target will be here soon, bye," and he disconnected the call before Himeko could say anything more. He hated lying, to his friends and to Asami, but his friends would worry about him and Asami would torture him, so for now he had to stay quiet and keep trying to lie his way clear.

Akihito fell into a fitful sleep. After contemplating ways to tell Asami about his children. He wondered if the man would accept them or reject him, put him out of his house, and never see him again. The thought of him never seeing Asami, caused a pain to shoot through his heart. The man had said that he was his so often, that Akihito assumed that meant that he would never let him go, but was this new situation he was in a deal-breaker? He lay on the bed willing his mind to shut off, to not think of the consequences of his actions, and to not wonder if Asami ate dinner or not.

xxxxx

Asami sat on the couch glaring at the dot on his phone. The GPS he had put on Akihito's Vespa placed him at a whore's hotel and Asami was having a hard time coming up with a damn good explanation for his boy being there.

He had heard him leave the penthouse and got the report from the guard that he rode his scooter out of the garage. Asami assumed that he would still go to his planning dinner, but he didn't go anywhere near his friends house. Instead he went directly to the motel and apparently parked.

It's been three hours and the Vespa hasn't moved. Asami called Kirishima and told him to get the car, he was going out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asami got in the car and told Kirishima to take him to Sion. He hadn't changed his schedule and he had a meeting in half an hour. When they reached the club, Asami got out of the car and told Suoh to go to the motel where Akihito's Vespa was and keep watch. The Vespa hadn't moved in almost four hours and he was starting to get a bad feeling. What was the boy hiding from him? Was he there to meet someone, for his job or for personal reasons? Did he park the scooter and go with someone? Was he in danger? Asami hated being made to worry about the brat. When this started, it was just a game to him, now it had turned into something more and he sensed danger every time the boy left the damn penthouse alone.

Akihito wasn't going to give up his photo journalism job and he wasn't going to stay out of trouble. Asami tried to give the boy his freedom, but after tonight, he was seriously rethinking what those freedoms should be. Asami knew he was hiding something and it had nothing to do with the party he was throwing for their anniversary. Asami was getting angrier by the minute and he knew that if he didn't calm down he would do serious damage to Akihito.

He sat in his meeting still worrying about Akihito, only half listening to the explanation he was getting from Yuri on why the guns were late. He tried to shift his thoughts to the meeting at hand. Yuri was telling him that there was a delay in the gun shipment due to some new government regulations. Asami thought the excuse lame at best and as he glared cool, golden eyes at the man, he asked, "And how does your boss intend to remedy this Yuri?"

"Mikhail is prepared to cut the price to you by ten percent for your trouble and sends his assurance that the guns are indeed on their way," Yuri replied.

"Tell Mikhail fifteen and he has a deal," Asami said as he pulled out a cigarette and waited for Kirishima to light it.

Yuri took out his phone and called his boss. He talked into the phone for a moment then he said, "Mikhail says twelve, no more, Asami."

"Tell your boss we have a deal. I won't stand for anymore delays, though. If he can't get the guns here, I will find someone that can."

Yuri relayed the message, listened for a moment, then hung up the phone. He said, "Mikhail said you will have your guns. He will have them delivered to the warehouse that you earlier specified tomorrow night. He says, it is always a pleasure doing business with you, Asami," then Yuri rose and left the room.

When Yuri was gone, Asami pulled out his phone to check the bike's position as he turned to Kirishima and asked, "Any word from Suoh?" It was now after eleven and the Vespa's GPS still hadn't moved.

Kirishima looked at his phone and seeing no messages from the guard said, "No, boss."

Asami stubbed out the cigarette and said, "Kirishima, make sure the guns arrive as Mikhail promised tomorrow. If they are a minute late, tell the men don't hand over the money. If Mikhail is doing this to make him look bad, he will pay dearly. Get the car, I'm going to get my little runaway." Asami rose and waited for Kirishima to hand him his coat. He exited the room and went to the elevator with Kirishima following close behind.

In the car, Asami pulled out his phone and called Suoh. When the man answered, Asami said, "Report."

Suoh said into the phone, "The room Akihito booked for the night is dark, boss. There has been no movement inside. The man at the desk said that he was alone and asked if he can put his bike in the back, out of the way. As far as he knew, Takaba entered the room and didn't come out again."

"I'm on my way. Let me know if he leaves or someone arrives, Suoh."

"Yes, boss," and the call was disconnected.

Asami thought, if he's alone, then it might not be as bad as he was thinking, unless they were scheduled to meet later. But the room was dark and there was no movement, did he maybe sneak out without being seen? If his boy was with someone else, depending on what they were doing, that someone else might end up dead. He pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and checked it. He had a full magazine and one in the chamber. He put it back in it's holster and tried to call Akihito again. The phone was still off, though, increasing Asami's worry all over again. He thought, if that damn brat is unharmed, I'm going to strangle him for making me worry like this.

xxxxx

Akihito lay in the dark, finally allowing his mind to think about the mess he was in. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, not lying to Asami. Not to mention, he had run away.

He knew there was no point in planning an anniversary party if there was a chance that Asami wouldn't accept him with two kids in tow. He needed to tell the man sooner rather that later, and the sooner the better.

In his wildest dreams, he never thought he would screw up so bad. To get drunk and sleep with someone other than Asami was suicide in itself, but to have babies come out of it? Shit, shit, shit! No matter how he looked at it, he was screwed, and the thought of losing Asami was zapping his courage to tell the man the truth.

His mind was beginning to spiral with all sorts of negative thoughts when there was a knock at the door. The knock startled him, causing his pulse to race. He shakily got up and quietly moved to the door to look out the peep hole. When he saw Asami standing there, he nearly screamed. He backed away slowly, looking around the dark room for a place to hide. When he heard Asami call out, "Open the door, Akihito, I know you're in there," he froze in his tracks. Then he heard the door come crashing in.

Akihito stood there staring at Asami, unable to move. Asami appeared angry as he looked around the dingy room. He had Kirishima and Suoh at his back, guns drawn. When the crime lord walked into the small room he looked directly at Akihito and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Akihito looked into those angry eyes and said, low, "Thinking."

"About what? And why here, you can think at home?"

"No I can't, not with you able to read my every expression." Akihito was starting to get angry himself. How the hell did he find him? He had cut off his phone so that the bastard shouldn't have been able to track him. Then as the initial fear subsided, Akihito was struck with a realization. He said, "I thought that escape was too easy. You put a tracker on my bike, didn't you, you bastard?"

"Of course I did. Now answer my question," Asami growled. "Were you meeting someone here?"

"What? No, I came here to get away from you. I figured you wouldn't think to look for me in a dump like this, but I guess I was wrong."

"You think I can't find you when I want to. Are you really that naïve? Yes, I let you escape earlier. I thought you might lead me to whatever it was you were hiding. Then you come here and sit. What's going on, Akihito? Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"Nothing. I'm not in any trouble, none I can't handle anyway. Just leave me alone and let me work it out. I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to be doing. So you can go back home now."

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"No, I'm staying here. I told you I can't think with you around," Akihito protested, but it was no use. Asami just threw him over his shoulder and walked out the room to the waiting limo. Akihito yelled for his camera bag and Kirishima grabbed it from the table.

Asami put Akihito in the back of the limo and then climbed in. He gave the boy a stern look before asking, "What is wrong, Akihito? No more lies, no more stalling, just tell me, damn it."

Akihito looked at the man he loved and shook his head. He wasn't ready for his life with the crime lord to end, but he knew Asami would keep asking and eventually he would have to answer. He took a deep breath and said, "Asami I messed up. I got drunk and made a mistake and now it's come back to bite me." Then he asked, "What about my bike, I can't just leave it?"

"Don't change the subject. What did you do?"

"But you just left it there. What if someone steals it?"

Asami was fast losing patience, "Akihito!"

"Fine, fine, but can I tell you when we get home please? I promise I won't run away again."

"Am I going to have to torture it out of you?"

"No. I'll tell you when we get home," Akihito said, before turning to look out the window.

Asami sat next to the boy trying to regain his calm. Akihito was the only one that could make him raise his voice and lose his cool. He definitely kept the older man on his toes. He gave Akihito his time to think, though, wondering what the boy had done to mess up to the point he thought that running from him was even an option.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the penthouse, Asami told Suoh to take someone back to the motel to collect Akihito's Vespa. He pushed Akihito in front of him and they walked into the apartment building. They got on the elevator with Kirishima and rode to their floor.

The elevator doors opened and Akihito saw more guards posted in the hall then there were when he left earlier, making escaping again impossible. Though Akihito was not looking forward to the talk he was about to have, he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. As Kirishima unlocked and opened the door, Akihito braced himself for what was to come. Though, once alone in the penthouse and face to face with the man, his resolve began to crumble.

Asami stared, hard, cold, golden eyes at Akihito waiting to him to explain what he was hiding. He watched the boy fidgeting in front of him for a few minutes before walking into the bedroom. When he returned, Akihito had moved to the couch and was sitting in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest. He had a pair of cuffs in one hand and a studded dildo in the other. He looked at his boy and said, calmly, "Talk, Akihito, now. I've waited long enough. What the hell are you hiding?"

Akihito couldn't bring himself to say that a year ago he had cheated on this man. He knew Asami wouldn't accept that. This wasn't like the times he was kidnapped and raped, this was voluntary. The rapes he could forgive, after punishing those involved, but this, this was different. Not to mention Kami was already dead, he couldn't touch her, but what about him.

Akihito, trapped in his own thoughts, didn't see Asami come up behind him. Asami grabbed him by the arms and handcuffed them behind his back. The devious look in his eyes, didn't frighten Akihito though, instead it caused a heat to flood his cheeks, as that look usually meant something pleasurable, but extremely perverted was to follow. Asami's punishment for Akihito misbehaving was always pleasure to the point of pain, every muscle tense, longing for release, and the sadistic bastard offering none. Was that what would happen now if he remained silent?

Asami, roughly, tore at Akihito's clothes, exposing his smooth, supple flesh. Inside, Asami was raging. Why wouldn't Akihito answer him? What was so bad, that it had this cheeky brat's mouth clamped shut? He had had enough of waiting for the boy to answer. After stripping him, he pushed Akihito down on the couch and said, "You had better answer me Akihito, my patience is wearing very thin. I am trying not to have to hurt you, but your silence will leave me no other choice. I thought we were beyond me having to torture you for information," and he pinched Akihito's nipple hard.

"Ow, bastard, that hurt."

"Yes, I know. I will make it hurt even more if you don't start talking."

"It's hard to say, ok? What happened today was life changing and I'm still trying to get a handle on it. It's not something that can just be blurted out." Tears formed in Akihito's eyes and he swiped them away, angrily. "I messed up, Asami. Big time."

"How?"

"I can't have this conversation with you, naked, can I have my shorts back, at least?"

"Not till you start talking."

"Asami! Come on, please."

"No. Depending on what you are about to tell me, I may need to stick this," he held up the dildo, "Somewhere perverted."

Akihito looked at the dildo before looking back at Asami. He took the same approach as he did with his parents and said, "Asami, I'm a..."

"You're a what?" Asami said, his anger starting to boil over at the possibilities of what the boy was. A rat? A betrayer?

But Asami wasn't expecting the answer he heard, as barely a whisper, as Akihito said, "A father."

"A what?"

Akihito spoke up as he repeated, "A father, Asami. I have kids. That's what I was trying to hide from you, at least until after the anniversary party."

Asami sat up and threw Akihito his pants. He was removing the cuffs, when he asked, "From before you met me? What you didn't know there were little Takaba's in the world?"

Akihito hung his head as he gave their age, "They're two months old, Asami."

Asami had never hit Akihito in anger, but at those words, his hand flew up and slapped him hard enough to knock him off the couch.

Akihito looked up alarmed. Asami had never hit him like this, even in the beginning. Tears immediately formed in his eyes, as his cheek burned and jaw hurt from the assault.

Asami yanked Akihito up by his arm, so that he was looking into Asami's murderous eyes, and he said, "Say that again, Akihito, because I had to have misunderstood. It sounded like you said two months. But that can't be right, because you would have been my property when you got the bitch pregnant. I'm sure I didn't give you permission to stick MY dick in some slut."

Tears streamed down Akihito's face. He tried to explain himself, "A-A-Asami, I was d-drunk. I-I-I didn't think about the consequences. It-it was your fault," he tried to finish defiantly.

"My fault? No, Akihito, this was all you. Who is she?"

"Doesn't matter. She died in a car accident a week ago," Akihito said. He didn't see this ending well. He was going to lose Asami, and the man was right, it was all his fault.

"When?"

Akihito filled him in on the details as he remembered them, as he watched the man growing angrier and angrier. He was beginning to fear for his life at this point, but he couldn't stop talking now until he reached the end. When he finished with when he was picking them up and where there were staying until he could work things out with Asami, he fell silent, staring the man in his icy, golden eyes.

When Akihito stopped talking, a evil smile graced Asami's lips. The smile matched the evil intent in his eyes and Akihito shivered. Asami said, through gritted teeth, "Then I have about thirty hours to make you regret putting my property in some filthy slut, and then coming home and letting me put it in my mouth." He grabbed Akihito roughly by his hair and yanked his head back. He looked into frightened eyes as he said, "You will pay dearly for this, Akihito," and he dragged the boy into the bedroom by his hair.

In the bedroom, Asami let go of Akihito's hair and grabbed his arm so he couldn't run away. He pushed the button and the hidden door opened once again. Akihito started to struggle. He had thought this would be a possible punishment, but now faced with the reality, he didn't want this.

Asami yanked the boy's arm and gave him a stern look. He said, "Don't struggle, Akihito, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"How much worse could it be? Please, I don't want this. I told you everything like you wanted."

"You slept with someone other than me, Akihito. Don't you think you should be punished for that?"

"I wasn't in my right mind."

"I don't give a fuck! You should have brought your ass home instead of deciding to follow some tail home. Over some lousy pictures of a man getting gutted for trying to take over my territory."

"W-What are you talking about. I didn't hear..."

"You weren't supposed to hear. The things I do under cover of darkness aren't for you to know, Akihito. You can't tell what you don't know. People that cross me, don't end up in a police station, they end up dead."

"So are you going to kill me when you're done?"

"I haven't decided yet, though I wouldn't want to burden your mother with your mess. She shouldn't have to raise her idiot son's children." Asami dragged Akihito to the handcuffs hanging from chains in the ceiling and one by one, secured his wrists.

Akihito pulled against the restraints, thinking that almost three years of nonuse might have loosened the screws from the ceiling. It was no good, though, as the chains remained securely tethered in the ceiling hook.

Asami walked over and closed the door, making the little room soundproof. He walked back to where Akihito was dangling from the ceiling and said, "Let's get started." He took the studded dildo, placed a harness around it, slathered it in lube, and without warning, shoved it roughly and painfully into Akihito's puckered hole.

Akihito screamed as Asami buckled the harness straps around his hips to hold the rigid, vibrating thing in place. Akihito looked into those cold eyes, tears streaming down his face and said over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Asami, I didn't mean to do it."

Asami paid his pleas no attention as he began stroking the boy's dick to get him hard.

Akihito had long admitted to his masochistic side and despite his fear and anguish, he began to react to the vibrating dildo shoved all the way in his ass, and Asami's hand fondling his cock. He threw his head back and moaned as he felt himself cumming. Asami turned the vibrator setting to high and that was all that was needed to have the boy cumming. Akihito let out a guttural moan as Asami finally pulled the dildo out and he slumped forward.

Asami said, "That is the only one you will get Akihito, hope you enjoyed it," and he tied a ribbon, tightly around the base of the boy's cock. Standing in front of him, he lifted Akihito, placing the boy's needy hole above him. He guided Akihito onto his tip and then thrust upwards, violently.

"AAAHHH! AH...OH. A-ASAMI...P-PLEASE FOR-FORGIVE ME! OW IT HURTS!"

"It should! How dare you, Akihito?" Asami continued to slam into him as he spoke, "I allowed you to live under my roof and my protection and this is what you do? Throw a fucking tantrum like the brat you are and stick your dick in some random bitch. I trusted you, Akihito, a trust reserved for few, and you just throw it away when you can't have what you want from me? YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME, AKIHITO! YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW!" Slam...slam...slam. Asami's hips didn't cease inflicting pain throughout his tirade.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Akihito felt Asami's hot cum pour into him before he passed out.

Asami pulled out of the boy and set his feet on the floor, letting him dangle by his wrists. He removed the riding crop from it's place on the wall and whacked Akihito across his luscious, round ass.

Akihito jerked awake from the sting of the stick hitting his exposed flesh. A wide, red whelp appeared across his butt cheeks, instantaneously. He watched in fear as Asami raised his hand to strike him again. He tried to move away, but his chained wrist only allowed his legs to move so far. The next one hit him across the back of his thighs and he howled.

Asami said emotionlessly, "You should stand still, Akihito. That is the only way for me to hit what I am aiming for," and he raised his hand again.

Akihito pleaded, "Please stop, Asami. It hurts, you're hurting me. I-I-I won't do it again, I-I wish I c-could take it back. Please, no more. I'm-I'm so, so very s-s-sorry."

Asami lowered his hand and let the riding crop fall to the floor. His chest hurt from the heartbreak he felt at Akihito's betrayal. Even he hadn't realized what this boy meant to him until now. He had never felt such pain, and he wanted Akihito to hurt as much as he was hurting. Asami's hurt and anger was blinding him, though, he needed to take a step back before he did real damage to Akihito. He gave a last, sad look at the boy that had broken through his yakuza exterior and found his way into his heart, then turned and left the little room, leaving Akihito to hang there, as his legs could not support him.

Akihito didn't call out as he watched Asami walk to the door and leave the room. For the first time, his face was readable, and the sadness he saw in those beautiful golden eyes, brought him to tears. He couldn't blame Asami for being angry, but he hadn't expected to see such utter sadness in the powerful man. The inner wall vibrated slightly as the outer wall was closed back into place. So he was going to be there a while, Akihito thought.

Alone, everything flooded back to him. As his body hung, limp, putting painful pressure on his bound wrists, his shoulders began to hitch, as he hung his head and cried, silently, for the man he knew he had just lost.

xxxxx

With the wall back in place, Asami finally allowed himself to breathe. The moment he realized that he could beat the boy bloody, he knew he had to get away from him. He pulled a cigarette out of his case and fumbled to light it. His hands were shaking, bad. He needed a drink, but would be damned if he spilled it all over himself because he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He felt his anger rising again and his hands wanted, desperately, to be around that fucking, stupid brat's neck.

He took a few deep breaths, balling his hands into tight fists as he walked out of the bedroom. When he reached the bar, the shaking in his hands had stopped. He snatched up a glass and poured himself a double. He downed it and poured himself another. He took this one out onto the terrace and did something no past lover had made him do, contemplate his own heart.

It was lonely at the top. Trust was rare. Asami hadn't realized he was lonely until Akihito invaded his home. For all his noise and bluster, it was calming to come home to. After almost three years, he had grown used to Akihito's housewife tendencies. He enjoyed watching him watch TV and laugh, pointing, telling him to look. Asami would always take a glance before letting his eyes roam over the boy's happy face. He was a good cook and an exceptional lay. But, it was still the fight in him that attracted Asami so strongly to Akihito.

But no matter how much it hurt him, Asami knew that what Akihito had done was unforgivable. It was one thing to be forced into having sex, it was something totally different to do it willingly, all be it drunk, but still willing. He downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass and walked back inside to pour himself another. He heard Akihito's phone ringing from some muffled placed and he ignored it. Asami poured another drink, then carried the bottle to the couch and set it on the table. He pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and inhaled, deeply.

Asami finished two more doubles before he went back into the bedroom and released the panel on the wall to reveal the secret room. He entered and his eyes sought out the boy hanging from the chains. He hung there limp, a line of blood from his damaged wrists, dried on his forearm. His face was tear-stained, eyes puffy, and nose red. To Asami, he looked a miserable specimen. Seeing his Akihito like that and knowing that he was the case, made Asami feel a little guilty for his actions. Yes, the boy deserved to be punished, but this had bordered on cruel.

Asami unlocked the cuffs and gently took Akihito into his arms and carried him to the bed. As he put him down, his arm brushed against the welted skin in the back of his legs and he flinched awake. Akihito began to tremble in his arms as he stared sad, frightened, hazel eyes at Asami. Asami tried to reassure him that he would not hurt him anymore and he felt the boy begin to relax.

Akihito tried to speak, but his throat was raw from crying. He motioned for water and Asami left the room to get him a bottled water. He noticed that his wrists were cut up from the metal cuffs and his shoulders felt like they had been pulled from their sockets. There was an angry red welt across his butt and another across the back of his thighs, that stung on contact, and his face still stung from the earlier slap. He was in bad shape.

Asami returned with the water and Akihito nearly choked trying to swallow it down.

When Akihito was able, he said, in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Asami. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh, get some rest. Do you want something for the pain?"

"I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Asami remained silent. Despite his gentleness, he was still really pissed off.

Akihito said, "I understand, Asami. I messed up. It's gonna take more than words, right?" Akihito tried to raise his arms to encircle Asami's neck, but the man grabbed his arms and placed them back on the bed.

When he closed his eyes, he could picture Akihito, his Akihito, caressing that woman with those same hands, kissing her with his mouth, and he didn't want him to touch him. Asami got up and left the boy lying in the big bed alone. He turned off the light and closed the door.

Akihito lay in the dark miserable and defeated. He had thought that his gentleness was a good sign, but it turned out to be nothing but false hope. When the tears started again, he let them come, unhindered.

xxxxx

When Akihito awoke, he was still alone in the dark room, or so he thought. He sat up and felt the not so dull ache of Asami's brutal assault and heard the man say from the corner, "You shouldn't try to get up, Akihito."

"Asami," Akihito said looking to where the voice came from to barely see the handsome figure sitting in the desk chair, his arms crossed over his strong, muscular chest. He tried to get up anyway, asking if he would cut on a light.

Asami turned on the lamp on the desk. He watched Akihito for a moment before he said, flatly, "This is over, Akihito."

Akihito looked at Asami, confused. He couldn't have heard right. He asked, "Wh-what does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You can't live here anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Whatever this was, it's finished." Asami rose to leave the room and Akihito called out.

"But I love you, Asami. I don't want this to be finished. I don't want to lose you. You said you would never let me go!" Akihito pleaded.

"Something you probably should have thought about before you slept with her. You can stay until tomorrow when you have to pick up your children, but you cannot come back here, Akihito." Asami was trying to keep his emotions contained, but the boy's pleading was making it difficult. He had to get away from him before he changed his mind.

"I'm not asking you to help with my children, but please don't throw me away. Don't you care about me at all? Why is it so easy for you to toss me away?"

"You think this is easy? Ha! What a laugh," and Asami left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akihito lay there, staring at the door, stunned. Tears fell from his eyes, as what Asami said took hold of his mind. Akihito was confused, wasn't it Asami that said, 'I will never let you go, Akihito, you belong to me. I will drag you to hell with me when I go, etc., etc...', yet he had no problem throwing him out now. Where was he supposed to go if he couldn't come home? Although it was Asami's home to begin with, in the three years since Akihito moved in, he had made it his home as well. Asami didn't even want to see him anymore.

Akihito swiped angrily at the tears that wouldn't stop. His body hurt and his heart was broken. He felt wretched and depressed and he had no one else to blame but himself. He had put faith in the fact that no matter what, Asami wouldn't let him go, but he was wrong. He had lost the man that he loved and had no idea how or if he could win him back.

Akihito saw the pain he had caused Asami and deep down he had never meant to hurt the man, he didn't even know that Asami could be hurt. He never showed his vulnerabilities to anyone, not even Akihito, but in that moment when he had left him hanging in the sex room, Akihito saw it and it had made him cringe, knowing that he was the cause for such a look.

As the tears continued to stream down his face and into his hair, he turned his head into the pillow and screamed.

xxxxx

As Asami sat, watching Akihito sleeping fitfully on the bed the night before, he had let a solitary tear fall from his eyes at what he was telling himself he had to give up. He knew the boy thought he didn't care for him, but Akihito was wrong, he cared deeply. Even though he had complained about the party, Asami was happy to reach this milestone with him, he had never kept anyone for this long. When he thought that he should give the boy up for his own safety, his heart told him that he was strong enough to protect Akihito from any threat, and now it was that same boy that ripped his heart to shreds with one simple indiscretion. Yet, that same heart still yearned for Akihito.

Asami exited the bedroom in a foul mood. Akihito thought it was easy for him to let him go. Asami wondered, what was easy about this? His chest felt like it was in a vice and his head was pounding. That damned brat did this to him. Anyone else would already be dead by now for showing such disrespect. His brain thought that what Akihito did warranted being fucked to death, literally, but his heart wouldn't allow him to hurt the boy anymore than he had already. Letting him go was the only solution.

Asami walked into the living room to find Kirishima and Suoh waiting for him. Both men noticed that their boss looked haggard, but they held their tongues, waiting for the man to give them their new orders for the day. Kirishima had cancelled all his meetings per the message he received that morning at 5 a.m. He hadn't asked what the problem was, but judging from the crime lord's appearance now, it had been a rough night.

Then all three men heard Akihito's muffled scream, and both Kirishima and Suoh pulled out their guns as they moved towards the door. They were about to bust into the room to check on the boy when Asami said, "Leave it, it has nothing to do with you. Akihito will be moving out as of tomorrow. Kirishima, you are to take him tomorrow to pick up his children from wherever they are and then take him where he wants to go. After you drop him and his new brats off, return to the hotel and pick me up."

Both of Asami's top men were stunned. They looked at each other before Kirishima asked for clarification, he was sure he hadn't heard right, "I'm sorry boss, I, Takaba has children?"

Asami had murder in his eyes when he answered, "The stupid boy went and stuck his dick in some woman, got her pregnant, and then she died, leaving the babies to him. He is no longer welcome in my home, so tomorrow you drop him off and say your good-byes."

Standing near the bedroom door, both men understood now why they heard muffled cries coming through the door. Kirishima knew this was a bad idea, Asami letting the boy go. He had proved to be a balance for Asami and his legal businesses thrived because of it. Asami didn't have to be coerced into sitting through meetings or looking over the mountains of paperwork, he did his work diligently and efficiently so that he could have more time to spend with the photographer, whose schedule could be just as hectic as the boss', but Asami always made time to be with him. Even he could see what Akihito meant to Asami and he never thought that something like this would be the end of all that.

It was Suoh that said, "You're making a mistake, Asami. Is this really what you want? After everything you went through to keep him safe and alive, you're willing to throw all that away?"

"You know how I feel about cheaters, Suoh," Asami said, glaring at his guard.

"I also know that Takaba was a 'normal' boy until you put it in your head to have fun with him," Suoh said, not fearing the look in Asami's eyes as the comment struck a nerve.

Kirishima said, "Think this through, Asami. Takaba is more that just your property, shouldn't you at least admit that much to yourself."

"I don't have to listen to this, not from you two. You were the ones always complaining about how much trouble he gets into. Well as of now, he is no longer your concern. You should both be happy," Asami growled, growing angrier. "Suoh, have some of the men pack up his stuff and take it wherever he wants it. If he doesn't have a place, put it in storage and pay the bill for six months. I'm going to the hotel to stay, Kirishima, get the car, and I don't want to hear anything else about Akihito."

Both men looked at each other before Kirishima pulled out his phone and called down to the garage to have the limo pulled out front. He grabbed Asami's briefcase and coat and both men followed Asami out of the apartment and to the elevator. Neither said a word in the enclosed space, but passed looks back and forth to each other, conversing mentally. Neither man thought it would come to this, that it would be Asami that got rid of the boy and they both knew that the crime lord was making a big mistake by disregarding his heart. They had seen lovers come and go, but none made him react like the boy had. Asami had killed men on Akihito's behalf, either because they posed a threat to him or had caused him harm, and now he was just going to let him go?

The three men exited the elevator, walked through the door, and got into the limo. Asami walked past the concierge and didn't leave his usual instruction to call when the boy left the apartment. In the car, Asami raised the divider between the front and back of the limo and said into the intercom, "Take me to the club first." He sat back in the seat, rested his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes.

xxxxx

After hearing Asami leave the penthouse, Akihito lay there sad and defeated. When he finally forced himself from the bed, he walked slowly to the bathroom to run himself a hot bath. He went to the living room to get his phone from his jeans pocket and called his parents house. His mother answered the phone, "Hi, Aki, you still coming to dinner tonight?"

Akihito said, sullenly, "The party is cancelled, mom, me and Asami broke up. Can I stay with you guys until I can find an apartment?"

"What do you mean, 'you broke up'? Why?"

"You know why, mom. He's pissed I cheated on him."

"What did I tell you?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, mom, you were right," Akihito said a bit sarcastically. "Can I stay or not? If not, then I need to find somewhere else to stay. Asami says after tomorrow, I can't stay here." Akihito tried not to cry on the phone, but just the mere words had him choked up again.

His mother heard the pain in her son's voice and said, "Of course, you can stay here, Aki, for as long as you need to. You and Asami can't work this out?"

"He-he doesn't want to w-work it out," Akihito had begun crying again. "He-he says he doesn't w-want to see me anymore, mom. What am I s-supposed to do? I-I still love him. I-I thought he w-would never let me go, and n-now this happens. It's not f-fair. A-after everything I went through with him, and h-he just tossed me aside. It was a mistake, I made a mistake, and now I've l-lost him."

"I'm sorry, Aki. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Akihito sniffled into the phone as he said, "I-I doubt it would do any good. Asami is a stubborn man, it's gonna take more than a call from my mom to get him to change his mind. I hurt him mom, I saw it on his face. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this."

"Just give him some time, Aki, he can still come around. We can discuss it more when I see you, maybe we can come up with a plan to get you two back together."

Akihito let the words fall away without putting too much stock in them. He said, "I'll see you tomorrow after I pick up the kids from Kami's aunt. Thanks for letting me stay, I'll keep it short."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Aki, there's no rush. I know that getting over Asami will take you some time, I know how much you care for him. I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Ok," and with that, Akihito disconnected the call. He walked back to the bathroom and turned off the water filling the tub. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the face staring back at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his jaw was bruised from the slap, his nose was red and running, and the tears would not stop falling. Akihito turned on the water in the sink and splashed some on his face several times.

Akihito dried his face and then turned to get in the tub. He lowered himself slowly into the scalding water, allowing his skin to get used to the temperature. Once he had, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He put his head on his knees and contemplated his next moves. He had to remember how to live without Asami, something he thought he would never have to do.

xxxxx

Akihito's mom called Asami anyway. When he answered his phone, she said, "I know what Akihito did was wrong, but don't you care that he is miserable and feels bad about it?"

"I see he has already called you and told you what I said."

"Of course he did. You told him he had to leave and couldn't come back there. He was arranging for someplace to stay for a few days. Do you love my son at all, Asami, or was he just someone to play around with? He always said that you wouldn't give him up. He made a mistake and he is genuinely sorry for it, can't you give him another chance? He loves you, you know."

"Your son willingly slept with someone else, Mrs. Takaba," Asami said.

"Mother Takaba, Asami, I've told you before. And yes, he was drunk, I heard the story, but I also know how sorry he is. When he came by yesterday to make arrangements for the children to stay here, I told him the same thing, but even I didn't think you would put him out. Being angry, yes, punishing him in your own 'special' way, yes, but breaking up with him...? You still have not answered my question, how do you feel about my son? I want a straight answer this time, Asami, no talking your way around it like the last time. You owe me an answer, seeing as I allowed you to change my son."

"How I feel is no longer relevant, what we had is done."

"It is relevant, Asami. Either you will be able to forgive him one day or you won't."

"Then I will tell you now that I won't. I have to get back to my work now, Mrs. Takaba," and Asami disconnected the call.

Akihito's mom had no intention of letting this go. She had seen the way Asami looked at her son when he thought no one noticed. She knew the lengths he had gone to, to keep her son alive and out of the line of danger. She was sure the powerful man loved her son as much as he loved the crime lord and she was determined to make him realize that before it was too late for the both of them.

xxxxx

Asami had not expected the call from 'Mother' Takaba, though in hindsight, he should have. Akihito's mom was an advocate of their relationship. She wanted to see them together more than anyone. Despite the danger the man posed to her son because of who he was, she always said that Akihito was safer with him than without. Asami was sure that she wouldn't give up easily and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Akihito's mother had insisted that he call her 'Mother Takaba' a year after he had moved in with Asami. His parents had been over for dinner several times by then and Akihito had, reluctantly, dragged him to dinner at there place once or twice, when she had made the request of Asami. She had said that Akihito couldn't keep a girl as long as he had been with Asami, and she was impressed that he was able to put up with her son's cheekiness. She had asked him then how he felt about Akihito, and he had avoided the question as best he could at the time. She hadn't asked him again until now.

Although he said that he wouldn't be able to forgive Akihito, that wasn't carved in stone. He didn't know what the future would hold once he stopped lying to himself. And Asami DID know that he was lying to himself. If he was honest, he could admit how much the boy meant to him, despite the pain he was feeling right now. He would be willing to try and work things out, not be pretending to work at Sion while waiting for the boy to vacate his premises. He would admit that Akihito's one indiscretion did nothing to lessen all the pain HE had inflicted on the boy and had been forgiven for.

Yet, Asami was still pissed and he felt betrayed, about that, he WAS honest and he knew he would have killed the boy had he stayed in his presence. Asami was of a mind that if he couldn't have Akihito, no one would. He hadn't expected his own heart to stay his hand and allow the boy to live, when the rest of him knew it was better to kill him and purge him from his consciousness.

Asami put down the financial report that he had been trying to look at, stood from his desk, and walked to the window. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Before he lit it, he walked to his desk phone and hit the button to ring the phone on Kirishima's desk. When the secretary answered, Asami said, "Bring me an unopened bottle of bourbon and a glass, Kirishima."

Kirishima said, "Yes, boss," and hung up the phone.

Asami turned back to the window and lit his cigarette, staring out at nothing, while he waited for Kirishima to bring the alcohol. There was more than one way to purge the boy from his consciousness.

xxxxx

Akihito had let the water in the tub go cold three times before he stood and got out. He still ached but at least his muscles felt looser. A couple aspirin should get rid of the remaining pain. He had things to do and he couldn't stay here moping over a man that was presently beyond his reach.

He needed to let the people he had invited to the anniversary party know that the party wasn't going to happen. He needed to start looking for an apartment. He needed to stop this foolish crying. The last thing proved the hardest as he slowly got dressed. Everywhere in the room was evidence of the man that he loved, despite his flaws.

Amazingly and surprisingly, Akihito thought, he had two small children to take care of now, he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. Though it was hard for him to come to terms with this, since it was those same children, that had his life in the shambles it was currently in.

Dressed, Akihito walked into the kitchen for the aspirin and immediately his stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten since lunch with Himeko yesterday. He didn't have an appetite last night, his stomach was too busy churning from nervousness and fear. Now, the decision not to eat, had come back to haunt him. He opened the refrigerator to see the grocery bags from yesterday sitting neatly on the selves, unpacked.

Akihito poured himself some juice to take the aspirin then he pulled the bagged food from the refrigerator and started preparing something to eat. Akihito had just cut off the stove when he heard a key in the door. Akihito wanted it to be Asami that had come into the penthouse, but it was Suoh with four other men.

Suoh noticed Akihito bringing food to the dining room table and he ordered, glancing towards him, "Go, carry out your orders." He walked over to where Akihito now sat and stared at him.

Akihito, sensing the guard wanted to say something, looked up at him and asked, "What is it Suoh?"

Suoh looked at Akihito and saw the sadness in his eyes. Despite the boy being up and moving, his face still showed signs of crying and there was an ugly bruise discoloring his cheek. Suoh was immediately pissed at his boss for marring the boy's handsome face. He asked, "Did you mean to do it, Takaba?"

"If you mean what I think you mean, the answer is no, Suoh. I did not set out to intentionally betray Asami. I was pissed, I was drunk, and I was careless. You and Kirishima are probably glad this is finally over." Akihito gave the guard a weak smile before turning his attention to his food.

Suoh would've disagreed with the boy, but that wouldn't solve his problem. Though, he didn't want Takaba to leave thinking that they disliked him. He had thought that they had a good boss/subordinate relationship. It was true that the boy had caused unnecessary trouble to both men, but overall, they liked him and thought he was a good match for their boss. He definitely kept all Asami's men on there toes, be it slipping his surveillance team or needing to be rescued, Akihito kept it interesting. Suoh said, honestly, "I hope you and the boss can work it out, Takaba."

Akihito looked stunned. He hadn't expected the guard to say something like that. He was genuinely touched, as he said, "Thanks, Suoh, me too." Akihito's eyes stung, as he felt the tears threatening to spill again.

Suoh seeing the boy was on the verge of losing it, left to supervise the men packing Akihito's things in his workroom.

Akihito silently thanked the guard as the moment he turned away from Akihito, the tears spilled out of his hurt, hazel eyes.

xxxxx

Asami remained at Sion for most of the day, but to Kirishima's dismay, not much work was accomplished. Asami was distracted, the secretary thought, most likely because of Takaba. He had tried to broach the subject several times with his boss, but each time got him an angry look and an order to pour another drink.

By the time Asami left the club to go to the hotel, he was actually buttered. It had been years since he had seen Asami drunk, he had forgotten the man could get drunk. Suoh had returned by then and had informed Asami that the boy's work room had been packed up, which caused the man to drink in earnest. He had drunk the whole bottle of liquor in the span of time he was at the club and both men had to help him into the back of the limo.

The secretary and the guard got into the front seat and drove off towards the hotel. With the divider closed from earlier, the men were free to verbally discuss what they saw unfolding before their eyes. Kirishima asked, "How is Takaba?"

Suoh shook his head and said, "Not good. I could tell that he had been crying for a lengthy amount of time. He has an ugly bruise on his cheek, Kirishima."

"Most likely the boss' handy work. Asami was distracted and angry all day. I never thought this day would come, Suoh, the boss getting rid of Takaba. What did your man turn up on the girl?"

"Not much. She was a decent, honest woman. She worked as a teacher in the elementary school. Never married, broke up with her last boyfriend before she picked up Takaba in the bar. She had moved into her apartment three months before giving birth. There were no attempts to contact Takaba beyond the initial one night stand."

"And the lawyer that called?"

"She got his number from a nurse at the hospital. It was all pretty rushed. The doctors didn't think she had much time after the accident and since she didn't put Takaba's name on the birth certificates, she needed to act fast."

Kirishima said, "When I drop Takaba off tomorrow, I'll get DNA to have it tested. There could be a chance that the babies aren't his."

Suoh looked glum as he pulled a picture from his pocket. When Kirishima stopped at a light, Suoh handed him the photograph. He said, "They favor him, Kirishima. His nose, mouth, chin. I don't think the test will say any different than the mother did."

Kirishima took the picture and looked upon two attractive sleeping babies. They definitely favored the young photographer, but Kirishima was hoping that by proving the children to not be Takaba's, the boss might be inclined to take the boy back. Kirishima handed the photo back to Suoh and drove on.

When they reached the hotel, Kirishima opened the door to find Asami was passed out in the back of the limo. Well, he thought, the boss had looked like he didn't get any sleep at all last night, and Kirishima was sure the bottle of bourbon he had downed, helped to aid his mind to finally shut down and sleep. Kirishima was loathe to wake him, but he knew Asami wouldn't stand for being dragged or carried into his hotel for all to see him incapacitated.

Asami awoke with a start when his phone began to ring. He fumbled for the device until it stopped ringing. Asami tried to take in his surrounding in his drunken haze and finally realized they had reached the hotel. He ran his hands through his hair and then over his face. He moved to get out of the car and was immediately dizzy.

Kirishima reached into the mini fridge on the side, grabbed a water, opened it, and put it in Asami's hand. Holding the bottom of the bottle to steady it in the man's hand, he lifted it as Asami moved the bottle to his mouth and took a long swig.

The water was refreshing and although it did nothing for the blurry vision, it helped to calm the spinning in his head and he was able to get out of the car and stand, albeit shakily, but on his own two feet. He took a step and then another with Kirishima close behind, ready to catch him should he tip over. Asami hadn't been this drunk since the first time he was made to drink with his yakuza brothers at sixteen. He had learned back then that control was key. He had let his control slip, since he was trying hard not to think about the brat that had broke his heart, a heart he had never intended to give.

He didn't even know when it had happened, but now he cursed his heart for being so gullible as to fall for such a defiant, disrespectful, strong-willed, and stubborn brat like Akihito. It was those damned hazel eyes of his, that were always so truthful and determined. Despite everything he had gone though since crossing paths with the crime lord, Akihito still had that spark in his eyes that said that he was going to be more that what he was right now.

Asami had to admit, Akihito had come a long way from snapping his picture as he got into his after hours business. He had uncovered scandals with politicians, corrupt cops, and sex clubs, while still taking on the lighter side of photography, the human interest stories. He helped his dad in his studio from time to time, as well. He steered clear of Asami's black market business dealings, not wanting to meet up with the crime lord's enemies intent on 'teaching Asami a lesson'.

Asami remembered the night Akihito described as the catalyst. It now struck him as odd that the boy would want to be within a thousand feet of that meeting, given his history with enemies who liked to beat and rape him in an effort to somehow illicit a response from the stoic, powerful man. Asami smirked to himself remembering his 'response' in those situations, and there had been a few. It never ended well for those trying to use Akihito to get to him.

Fuck, why was he thinking about this. He wanted another drink and a cigarette badly. Well, given his current state, he could probably do without the drink, but he was going to have one anyway and then another, as many as it took to get the boy out of his head.

Once in his suite, Asami ordered room service and another bottle of bourbon. He ordered Suoh to stand guard outside in the hallway and Kirishima back to the penthouse to be ready in the morning when Akihito left to collect his children. When the food came, he ate it ravenously, before proceeding to get fall-down wasted, so he could pass out in a drunken unconsciousness, where thoughts of the boy could not penetrate.

xxxxx

Although Akihito had gotten dressed, he didn't leave the penthouse. He had hoped that Asami would return and maybe they could talk things out rationally. When he finally heard the key rattle in the door and it swing open, he ran to the entrance and said, "Before you say anything, Asa-." Akihito stopped in his tracks when he saw only Kirishima standing at the doorway.

Kirishima looked at Akihito and said, "Good, I won't have to go looking for you. Asami will not be returning tonight, Takaba. You should get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."

Akihito paid no heed to what the secretary was saying as he asked, "Where is he, Kirishima? I want to see him, please. You know this isn't right! Don't I deserve another chance after everything we've been through?"

"Why are you asking me this, Takaba? It was the boss' decision. What you did hurt Boss Asami, anyone else would be dead."

"Yes, I know, but how can I make it up to him if he won't see me or talk to me?"

"That is not up to me, Takaba."

"But you can take me to him. You know where he is, you always know where he is, Kirishima. Don't I get a chance to explain," Akihito pleaded.

"Explain what exactly? It seems pretty obvious, you got drunk, you slept with a woman and got her pregnant, and now, with her death, you have become a father. The boss already knows all this, Takaba. That's why you're in this mess to begin with. You should have told him then what you had done, not ambushed him like this."

"Like I knew about the twins, Kirishima. I would never hurt Asami on purpose, you know that."

"No, you've never hurt him on purpose, but you have never realized that what you do, how you behave in the streets, does impact him. Look, I've come to appreciate your roll in the boss' life and how what you do affects him, good and bad, but YOU were the one that messed up. Did you think that you could do whatever you wanted and Asami not get rid of you? Possessions can be easily thrown away."

"I'm not just a possession and you know that, Kirishima."

"And still there is nothing I can do. I tried to get him to change his mind, Takaba, you want to know how that turned out? Asami drank through a whole bottle of alcohol until he was drunk. I have not seen him like this in a very long time and I blame you, Takaba. Until he wants to see you, I will not cause him any more pain by disobeying him and taking you to where he is. I'm sorry, Takaba, but I will not let you see him. Besides, he might hurt you some more if he saw you right now. It's best to leave it alone, wouldn't you agree?"

A 'drunk' Asami was a foreign concept to Akihito. He had watched the man down, glass after glass of his favorite liquor, bourbon, and not even slur his words. Akihito knew that no amount of begging would get Kirishima to take him to Asami if he was in that state. Hanging his head from the guilt he felt for the crime lord reacting this way, he agreed with Kirishima, then turned and walked into the living room where he had set up a pallet on the floor.

Kirishima came into the living room to take up his usual spot whenever he had been ordered to watch the boy and seeing the blankets and pillows on the floor asked, "Why are you sleeping here on the floor?"

Akihito looked up at him and answered, sadly, "Because Asami's not here and he's not coming back, not while I'm here, I guess. It makes me sad to be in that big bed alone, left to remember. It hurts, Kirishima, and I don't know how to fix it or make it stop. When you see Asami tomorrow...No, never mind, it doesn't matter." Akihito gave Kirishima a weak smile before laying down and throwing the covers over his head. He felt on the verge of breaking down again and he was determined not to let Kirishima see him cry. His tears were for Asami only.

Kirishima looked toward the covered mass on the floor and he felt sorry for Takaba. He did believe that Takaba was truly sorry and had not intentionally set out to hurt the boss. He also believed the boss was a gentler man with the boy in his life than not. He wanted to help Takaba, for he foresaw dark days in the coming future, if today had been any indication.

Kirishima, hearing the boy weeping silently, decided to excuse himself. He walked out of the penthouse and dismissed the guard on duty. He told the guard that he would watch the apartment and the young guard left. Kirishima pulled out his phone and called Suoh.

Suoh answered on the second ring and said, "Kirishima, is there a problem?"

"You know the problem. How is the boss?"

"He's passed out. He made it through half of the second bottle before I heard him stumble. I entered the room and he was sprawled on the floor. I helped him on the bed and left the room. I've never seen him like this, Kirishima, this can't be good."

"It's not. We can't let things stay this way, Suoh. An unstable Asami is a very dangerous Asami."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Takaba is miserable and so is the boss. There has to be a way to get the boss to see reason."

"But, you saw how the boss reacted at the mention of Takaba. It's not like we can convince him to take the boy back, Kirishima."

"I say for now we keep watch of Takaba and continue to file the daily reports as before. If we see an opening to bring him up in conversation, we do. We need to get the boss to remember what Takaba means to him, if only as a possession that he has claimed."

"Kirishima, it occurred to me we will need to keep an eye on Takaba for another reason, as well. Once the boss' enemies find out he is no longer under Asami's protection, all those that wanted to do him harm will come out of the woodwork. If something were to happen to him, I don't think the boss would take kindly to it, even if he has let him go."

"I don't know if the boss would react, but I agree, I'm not willing to take the risk. Then we wait and see what happens. I will drop off Takaba tomorrow and arrange for someone to keep watch and follow if he leaves. I will meet up with you at the hotel after. Be sure Asami is up, he has a meeting at 1:00, and don't forget about the gun shipment, Suoh. If Mikhail doesn't come though, there'll be hell to pay, especially in the boss' current circumstances."

"Agreed. Till tomorrow. Take care of Takaba," and Suoh disconnected the call.

Kirishima stood there staring from his phone to the door of the penthouse, wondering the best way to get the two stubborn men back together without getting himself killed. He hoped that continuing to see the daily reports on Takaba would push Asami to remember his feelings for the boy and take him back, but it could also do more harm then good, if the only things it brings to mind is his betrayal. Kirishima realized that he and Suoh needed to tread lightly in this new turn of events that no one could have predicted.

xxxxx

Asami opened his eyes and his head exploded. He vaguely remembered the bottle and a half of bourbon and was now regretting his choice. To have still dreamed of Akihito and then wake up in this state, Asami was sure he was being punished. He blindly reached for his phone to check the time. Finding it, he slowly opened one of his golden eyes to peak at the time. It was after eleven and he had to get moving. Despite keeping his eyes closed and sitting up slowly, a wave of nausea hit him and he felt his head pound more aggressively. He rubbed at his forehead and swallowed the bile threatening to come out of his stomach, willing himself to stand.

The ringing phone sounded like a shrill scream in his ears as he reached to stop the irritating noise. He answered in a low whisper, "What is it Suoh."

Suoh said loudly, "So you're awake after all and still with us. Kirishima just called, he's on his way back now. He dropped Takaba and the babes off at his parents' house."

"Stop talking so damned loud, Suoh, or I might think you are enjoying this," Asami hissed, and immediately regretted it. He whispered as he said, "Get in here and make me something for this damned headache. I don't care where Kirishima took Akihito, so don't mention it again, understood."

"As you wish boss," Suoh said, still overly loud before he heard Asami disconnect the call.

Asami forced his legs to carry him to the shower. He got in and turned on the water allowing the cold water to hit his body first, giving him the jolt he needed to keep going. He then added the hot water and stood under it, letting it fall over his throbbing head. He closed his eyes and silently watched as memories of the boy being in this shower with him danced across his closed lids. He felt himself stiffen seeing himself violating the boy and making him beg for more. Asami's eyes flew open and he winced at the pain the light caused. Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing his dick to stop reacting to the memories. The boy was no longer a part of his life, his body needed to realize that fact.

He stood under the water for nearly half an hour, letting it grow cold. His chaotic thoughts not allowing his mind to settle on any one specific thing, it kept going back to Akihito. Drinking until he passed out was obviously not the solution, the headache wasn't worth it. He needed to throw himself into his work and keep his mind focused on other things. There were issues that needed attending to in his underworld business that he had been putting off, now seemed a good time to address those issues.

He got out of the shower and dressed in a black, tailor-made suit. He slicked back his hair, tied his tie around his neck, and exited the bedroom. He ignored the urge to put on his sunglasses indoors, wincing at the brightness of the living room.

Suoh came forward and handed him a glass. He took the liquid and drank it down. He could feel himself starting to feel human again. Asami poured himself some orange juice and got two aspirin from the cabinet. He took the aspirin and drank the juice, then asked, "How long before Kirishima arrives?"

"He should be here now, Boss Asami."

"Then we should go," Asami said as he walked towards the door.

Suoh grabbed Asami's coat and briefcase and followed the man from the hotel.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke that morning with the best of intentions. He called the lawyer to make the arrangements for him to pick up his children. He got dressed and packed a suitcase of his things to take with him to his parents house. He wrote instructions on where the rest of his things could be sent and he gave it to Kirishima. When the meeting was set, he told Kirishima where to go and he went to see his children for the first time.

They arrived at the lawyers office and went inside. Kami's aunt and uncle had already arrived and upon seeing the babes in their car seats, Akihito froze. He had seen those same sleeping faces in baby pictures of himself and his heart warmed, immediately. He could no longer tell himself that this was a mistake and the children were not his, not when he was staring at mirror images of himself. He wiped away a tear as he said, "Thank you for looking after them. I promise to take good care of them." Akihito gave a smile before walking over to the seats and looking the babes in each of their little faces. He turned to Kirishima and asked, "Will you help me get them to the car."

Kami's aunt asked, "We have some of their things on our car, where are you parked?"

Kirishima answered, "Out front. Once Takaba and the children are in the car, I will help you move the items from your car to ours."

"Then we will follow you down. We hate to say good-bye to them, they are such good babies. Kami left a list of things you should know, we'll give you that as well."

Akihito said, "That will be most helpful, thanks." He turned to the lawyer and gave the man his thanks as well before walking out of the office holding one of the seats. Kirishima took the other and followed the photographer out of the office.

Kirishima opened the car door and helped Akihito secure the car seats. Then he went to the uncle's car and helped to unload the items and place them in the trunk. Arrangements were made for Akihito to collect the larger items from Kami's apartment later in the day. Kirishima told Akihito he would send someone to collect the items and bring them to his parents house along with his own items from the penthouse. Akihito agreed, thinking that would be the easiest thing to do.

Kirishima climbed in the car and drove off, occasionally looking in the rearview mirror at Takaba watching the twins. His face had saddened from before and Kirishima wondered what had brought on the change. By the time they had reached his parents house, Akihito was looking out the window, no longer glancing towards the sleeping babes. Tears were falling from his eyes, that he angrily wiped away as the car came to a stop.

Akihito turned his head and locked eyes with Kirishima in the rearview mirror. Realizing Kirishima had seen him crying, he tried to give the secretary a weak smile. He moved to unhook the babes from the safety belts as Kirishima got out of the car to help him. His mom and dad had come out to help as well, taking their first looks at their grandchildren. Akihito allowed them to take the children as he slowly exited the car.

As they had gotten closer to his parents house, it sunk in that this was really happening. He had lost Asami because of these two reminders of the mistake he'd made. He couldn't go home because of them. They had changed everything with their existence and as it hit Akihito his earlier mood changed. Looking at the beautiful, sleeping babes was a painful reminder of what he had lost and he was relieved when his parents took them from his sight.

Akihito felt horrible for feeling this way, but he still wanted Asami. He wanted to go home, not be here, back at his parents' house. He wanted to see Asami, even if he was angry at him and sadly, they prevented that. Akihito walked into the house, ignoring the calls from his parents to help Kirishima bring the stuff in. He walked to his room and closed the door. He laid on the bed and let the tears fall. He let everything out in an attempt to let everything go.

xxxxx

He told himself he could be strong. He told himself he could be a good father. He told himself he could live without Asami.

Akihito repeated this mantra over and over before finally sitting up in his bed. The cries of a baby penetrating his thoughts and he rose slowly and walked out his room towards the sound.

It was afternoon and it looked like the bigger items had already been delivered, as there were boxes stacked in the front hallway, ready to be carried upstairs. Akihito looked into the kitchen and saw the seats on the counter, and his mom preparing bottles of formula for them to drink.

Akihito's mother turned and noticed her son in the doorway and said, "So you've finally come down to help, Akihito?"

"I heard them crying, but looking at them makes me sad."

"You need to get over it, Akihito. What's done is done and you have a responsibility to these children. To love them and raise them to be good children. Moping around and feeling sorry for yourself will not achieve that goal. Like it or not, Asami has let you go and you need to move on."

"Yes, mom, I know," Akihito said sadly, as he came around the counter and approached his babes.

His mother handed him the bottles and said, "Feed your children, Akihito."

He took the bottles, hesitantly, and did as ordered. He placed the nipples in their mouths and they stopped crying and began sucking, hungrily. Akihito watched in amazement at the speed in which the fluid disappeared and smiled to himself, thankful for his mother's assertiveness. Although it still stung to look upon them, they were his flesh and blood and it was up to him to raise them properly, with or without Asami by his side. He had to learn to accept the bed he had made for himself, for their sakes. Besides, being with Asami would only put their lives in danger. This was for the best, Akihito thought, hoping to convince himself.

With the sucking slowed, Akihito removed the bottles and both he and his mother each picked up a child and placed it on their shoulders to burp the babes. After several pats to the back, the trapped air was released and the babes were placed back into their seats. They were given the rest of the formula in the bottles as they held on to his fingers with their tiny hands. Akihito looked at his little family and wondered what the future would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this posted, I had some technical difficulties.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akihito went through bouts of depression, in varying degrees, for the next week. Sometimes the tears flowed as he took care of his babies, sometimes his emotions wouldn't allow him to go near them. He had hoped that the days away from the crime lord would eventually lessen the pain of losing him, but it only intensified it to the point Akihito felt he would suffocate under the weight on his chest. On top of that, he felt bad that his emotional state was a burden on his parents, though they would never say so. He was thankful for them, though, as they made sure the twins were cared for when he was at his worst.

His mother noticed that the absence was not getting any easier for her son and she wondered if Asami was suffering as well. She had spoken briefly with Kirishima the day he dropped them off. He had told her that there would be someone watching the house to ensure her son's safety, as they could not predict what Asami's enemies would do upon learning that the boy was no longer under his protection. She had wanted to know what he had planned to do to get the two back together. Of course, he had tried to convince her that he was planning nothing, as was his boss' wishes, but she could tell that he didn't think they should be apart either. She took down his number under the pretext of needing to call in case something happened to the man watching the house. Mrs. Takaba had not intention of letting this go and she hoped to convince Asami's loyal secretary into helping her.

Seeing her son this way was breaking her heart. She knew what they had been through before they got to a better place, knew her son was in constant danger being around such a powerful man, but she also knew that Asami would do whatever it took to keep him safe or get him back and this just seemed wrong.

Her husband saw it differently. He had wanted his son free of the crime lord, free from the danger he posed. It wasn't a healthy relationship, not for his son, who seemed lost in a world so dangerous. A world where men wanted to kidnap and rape him. He saw his son dead before them if he stayed with the man, but his son was always drawn to danger. He always stood up to bullies who were bigger than him, until he either won them over to his side or took the ass-kicking. With Asami he got both, and he didn't like to imagine what the 'ass-kicking' entailed between two grown men sleeping together, but there was evidence of physical abuse, as well.

But, seeing Akihito like this was painful even for him. Although he recognized the hold the yakuza had over his son, he never imagined it would be this strong. Mr. Takaba may have thought that his son was finally free to live the way he wanted to live, but THIS was not living. Not his son, a shell of himself because Asami was no longer in his day to day life. The tears, a constant on his face when he looked at his own children. Despite how he felt about the man or their relationship, if his son needed Asami to be whole, he would help his wife however he could to get them back together and pray the man could always protect him. Though who would protect his son from the crime lord, was the question he needed an answer to.

xxxxx

Although Kirishima had told Mrs. Takaba he wasn't doing anything to nudge the two back together, he and Suoh had come up with a way to keep the boy in their boss' thoughts, they continued to put the daily reports on Takaba in Asami's morning files.

The first few days he had railed against it, threatening his two best men with death if it continued. He'd yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! WHAT IS IT DOING HERE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT HE IS OR ISN'T DOING, IT'S OVER, DAMMIT!", but he also didn't throw them away. Instead he put them in his briefcase to look over later.

Both men could tell when he had looked over the short reports, because his mood would grow even darker and he would drink and smoke more, until something happened to put his mind on something else. The two guards knew they were playing a dangerous game, even though they believed that their friend and boss would not kill them, they couldn't be 100% sure of that fact, given the current circumstances.

Kirishima and Suoh had both looked over the files before they were placed on Asami's desk. For a week there wasn't much. It seemed that everyone in the house moved except for Takaba Akihito. The reports were a half sheet to three-quarters of a sheet in length and contained maybe one photo, usually of the boy opening the front door to look out and see what was happening in the outside world. It was always the same expression on his face in the pictures, sorrow and hurt. A look like he expected Asami to be there when he opened the door, then utter disappointment when he was not. The eyes in the picture looked dull and both Kirishima and Suoh feared for the boy's mental health.

Then, a week after the split, the file that was left for their review on that particular morning gave them a bad feeling. It was marked 'URGENT' and contained lots of pictures. Kirishima wanted to strangle the guard that left this file here at his apartment instead of bringing it to the club, where he was stuck all night, with a boss that just didn't want to go home. Yes, they got a lot of work done, but he should have seen this before now. If it was important, it should have been placed in his hands.

He opened the file and pulled out the pictures as Suoh read over the report. The pics were clearly time-stamped so he could see them progress. The first few were of Takaba coming out of his parents' house with the twins in a side-by-side double stroller. The pictures captured him stepping out the door, standing with his hands on the stroller canopy, most likely adjusting the shade over their heads, and Takaba pushing the stroller away from his parents house. Kirishima could tell by the photos that the boy wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, something the trained photographer always did. The pictures showed his head down cast, none showed him looking around.

Then there were pictures of the boy being followed by someone he didn't recognize. The photos followed the boy and his stalker to the store. The photos only showed Takaba going into the entrance, though. The last photo that followed was of the unidentified man, now in the trunk of a car, with a message clipped to it, 'He is at the warehouse waiting to be questioned'.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose and said to Suoh, "I think we should see to this on our own first."

"This is what he needs, Kirishima. He needs to see the boys face, needs to see him in danger. That's the only thing that is going to move our stubborn boss."

"I'm not saying don't give him the file, I'm saying we need more information. I would like to have some answers when he starts yelling questions at us, IF he starts yelling questions at us. You realize he may do nothing."

"Protecting the boy is second nature to the boss by now, Kirishima, he could probably do it in his sleep. He can definitely do it injured. In case he doesn't do anything about this, are we going to act on it without his okay?"

"No, if this turns out to be an agent of an enemy, we have to tell Asami and convince him to act or allow us to. This could start something bad otherwise. Until we give this file to Asami, though, we tread lightly. But we still need answers. Who is this man and who is he working for? Why is he following Takaba? Is it Asami's enemy or Takaba's?"

"It's time to collect the boss. Send someone to the warehouse that can get the answers without causing too much damage. If Asami does act, he'll want the man alive so he can talk to him."

"You have to go, Suoh. We don't want too many people knowing about this. I'll tell Asami you had an emergency and get someone else to accompany us today. Call when you have the answers we need then meet us at Sion."

"Yeah, well you be careful. The boss gets a whiff you're lying and he'll gut you like a fish."

"Good thing I learned how to lie to him long ago. How else do you think I got him to do any work before Takaba?"

"This is a bit more dangerous than getting him to sit at his desk and sign mountains of documents."

"This isn't a lie, Suoh, this IS an emergency. We did say we would protect the boy. We need to know who else is having him followed. Now stop worrying and go before we get another one of these," and he held up the file. Kirishima moved to the wall and locked the file in his safe, then both men exited the apartment. Kirishima walked toward the stairs to walk up one floor to the apartment Asami was staying in, while Suoh moved to the elevators to exit the building.

xxxxx

Asami threw himself into his work and more people were hurt or killed that week because of it. He went after anyone that had been skimming small amounts here and there for their own survival that he had let slide, since the amounts took nothing away from his vast billions. Besides, he always knew who took what and how much. Now he went after his pound of flesh, and those that could repay the money, were only maimed, while those that could not, met a tortured end. He made it clear to all that worked for him that stealing from him was no longer a viable option if they wanted to keep their lives. He realized that shit happened but he was no longer willing to help them solve it with his money. He would no longer accept losses for anyone's incompetence nor give thieves a chance to pay him back. The easy days of the past three years were over and the ruthless, unshakable, violent man he was before Takaba had softened him and made him see people as human beings and not figures in a column of numbers, was back.

Asami didn't go back to the penthouse after Akihito had left, instead he moved into an apartment down the hall. He figured If he was haunted by memories of a sex scene that happened in a hotel room shower, the memories inside the penthouse he'd shared with the boy for the past three years would have shown him no mercy. Akihito had made his presence felt in the penthouse, not just in his work room, the kitchen, and their bedroom, but throughout the whole apartment. Asami had lived there for years and had not made as big of an impact on the place as Akihito did in the past three and Asami didn't need the constant reminder of the pain the boy had caused him.

Asami admitted to himself that the only reason that this incident hurt him was because he had let his heart get involved, again. A heart he had long ago promised himself would never be hurt again. He had never wanted to trust again, not after his mother's betrayal. His very first in a long line of painful lessons.

She had promised to take him away from his evil father. She said she would stop his suffering, but it had all been a lie. She had paid for her freedom with his happiness, his love, and his trust.

The years of mental, physical, and sexual abuse coupled with a lack of any tenderness, kindness, or love, turned the abandoned 10 year old boy into the heartless bastard he had become and he told her that, when he went to her for pay back of everything she had taken from him. She had pretended to be happy to see him, had put a fake smile on her face to welcome her long lost son. She showed him pictures of herself with some other family, a happy family, a functional family and he snapped. Asami no longer considered her his mother, he hadn't for a long time. To him, she was just some bitch who had left him to survive in his father's cruel world so that she could have a happy family.

When that realization dawned on him, when the questions and doubt returned, when his head began to throb with his anger at this woman that had left him behind for a 'better' son, a son born way too soon after she had left him behind, he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

He had called his father a liar when he told him his mother was an adulterous whore but, her little 'family' proved it. She had left him behind to be with someone else. Someone she had loved more than him and had wanted more than him. Asami had no remorse. He was, after all, what she had turned him into.

The crime lord had steeled his heart long ago and no one had been able to penetrate the hard exterior, but Akihito had been different. The boy came like a whirlwind, sweeping away his doubts and fears, pushing himself to be who HE wanted to be, not what society and those that surrounded Asami in his world wanted him to be. Akihito was a fighter and no matter how many times he was knocked down, he eventually got back up and tried again. That spirit was what had won over Asami's heart and made him vulnerable.

Night was the hardest time for Asami. He longed to hold the boy in his arms, to hear him laughing at some ridiculousness on TV, to see him performing his 'wifely' duties around the penthouse, and to be there when he got home to welcome him back. It was empty when he came back to the apartment now and terribly lonely. He had no appetite and dreaded closing his eyes to sleep. He reverted back to eating at the club, ordering take-out, or not eating at all, the latter being the most frequent. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of Akihito, bad dreams of violent ends, of never resolving whatever was keeping him from moving on from this one particular selfish brat.

The daily reports didn't help matters or his mood any, though he no longer yelled at Kirishima and Suoh for including them in between the financial reports, he just put them away in his briefcase to go over later. The problem was, looking at them made his heart ache and he used alcohol to dull that pain as much as he could. Yet despite that pain, he wanted the boy back in his life, in his home, and in his bed.

Kirishima arrived on that morning, to his door with one of the other guards. When Asami asked where Suoh was, Kirishima said, simply, "He had an emergency to attend to, he didn't give any details, only that he will meet us at the club later. I gave him the okay to go deal with it."

"Fine. We should get going then. Tell Suoh I want to see him when he gets to the club. I don't like vague answers to my questions, Kirishima."

"Yes, boss." Kirishima took the boss' briefcase and led the way to the elevators. They exited the building and got into the waiting limo.

xxxxx

Suoh had been at the warehouse for longer than he had intended to be. The man wouldn't give up who he was working for, he hardly said a word. Three hours later and Suoh was no closer to the information then when he started. The man had to be ex-military to withstand the water torture and still not speak.

Suoh finally called Kirishima to let the secretary know that he hadn't gotten anything from the captured man.

Kirishima said, "You're slipping, Suoh. Do you need me to come down?"

"He won't say anything to you either. He was trained to withstand torture."

"Then leave him. Come back to the club, Asami wants to see you about your 'emergency'."

Suoh said, "Kirishima, if you got me in trouble with the boss..."

"Not to worry. Since we couldn't get the info, we let Asami in on the situation. If this guy is trained as you say, Asami will get the answers he needs."

"Or he will just kill him and forget about the answers and Takaba."

"No, I'm sure Asami will want to know who is targeting Takaba."

Asami came out of the office just as Kirishima said this and glaring at his secretary, asked, "What was that about Akihito?"

Kirishima, not realizing the boss had come up behind him, which was sloppy on his part, answered honesty, "The report of Takaba's activities showed that someone was following him yesterday. The guard watching Takaba managed to knock him out, get him in the trunk of his car, and take him to the warehouse. Suoh was trying to find out who the man was working for, but got nowhere."

Concern flashed across Asami's face before he was able to steel himself and Kirishima noticed it. Asami asked, "Was the boy hurt?"

"No boss, he was only followed."

"Is that why there was no report this morning? Were you two trying to hide this from me?"

Kirishima watched his boss advance towards him as he said, "No, Asami. We had every intention of telling you, once we had more info, like who the man was working for."

"Suoh has gone soft if he couldn't get the answers," Asami said with a certain gleam in his eyes. If the guard couldn't get the answers, Asami would love the stress reliever. He was in the mood for a good torture, at this point and if this man wanted to hurt what was his...wait, Akihito was no longer his, but the urge to protect him was still strong inside Asami. "I want to see that file, Kirishima, then I want to see for myself that the damned boy is alright. After that, I will go to the warehouse and find out which of my enemies has a death wish. And we're going to finish up with a NICE chat, the three of us on some of you and Suoh's recent choices."

Kirishima was not pleased about the last part. The boss' 'nice' chats, involved sparring with him and he didn't pull his punches. He said, "The file is back at my apartment in the safe and Suoh is on his way back here."

"Then have him stop and get the file and meet us at the Takaba residence."

"Do you intend to go in and see Takaba, boss?"

"How else will I determine if he is alright?"

"I apologize boss, but is that wise? It will only stir up your anger towards the boy. I don't think that he has been in a good place, mentally, and seeing you..."

"I don't care, Kirishima. I will make sure him, his brats, and his parents are ok. Just because it's over, doesn't mean I want his death on my conscious, especially if this is one of my enemies. If it turns out to be one of his, well, it will need to be handled differently. We're going, now."

"Yes, boss." As satisfied as Kirishima was with this outcome, he was sure that Asami seeing the boy, now, would not be beneficial to either of them. The emotions were still raw and they both had a way of getting under the other's skin. As they walked out of the club, Kirishima texted Suoh to get the file from his safe and meet at the Takaba's house. He also requested that he contact Mrs. Takaba to give her a heads up that the boss was on his way.

xxxxx

Akihito was having a horrible day. He had awaken that morning to a nightmare. The 'nightmare' being, he had been dreaming of Asami, again. This time, they were in bed and he was writhing under him. Just as Asami had jammed himself all the way in Akihito's ass, he awoke with his dick hard as a rock. He took it as a bad sign, as none of the other dreams of Asami had his body reacting so obscenely. He ran to the shower to stand under the cold water as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

His parents had left to run errands and had left him to care for his children, alone. His dark mood from that morning could be felt by the little ones and they showed him no cooperation. They were cranky and wouldn't stop crying no matter what he did. The more upset they were, the more upset he was, causing them to grow more distressed.

He wasn't sure when his parents would be back and he felt bad about calling them to ask. These were his children, after all, and at some point he had to take responsibility for that. So what, his heart was broken and he blamed them, they would continue to be upset and cry so long as that was his attitude whenever he was around them. He needed to calm his thoughts and think about anything but Asami before the crying drove him crazy.

He hooked the seats into the swing assembly and set the timer for fifteen minutes. He watched it begin to swing slowly before he turned to go into the bathroom to take a break. He had never like hearing about those shaken baby stories and he was determined not to be one of them. He just needed to clear his head, to move past what he had lost.

He cried into his hands for about five minutes straight, not trying to stop the flood, hoping to get it all out. In the end, he had to force himself to stop, though, as there didn't seem to be an end in sight. He felt wretched for feeling the way he did about his children, it wasn't their fault.

He was emotionally drained and was waiting for that numbness that came when you finally accepted the hopelessness of your situation.

Asami was gone and he was the father of two children that needed him to be strong right now. If he couldn't live for Asami, maybe he could live for them. He splashed his face with cold water and gave it a couple slaps. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt sorry for the boy staring back at him for only a moment before he told himself to suck it up.

Despite all this, Akihito still had a dark cloud over his head and it showed.

Akihito had fed and changed the babes, and walked laps around the kitchen, switching the calmer babe for the upset one, but it was like they were tag-teaming him, as one calmed down the other would start up. He wondered how women dealt with this without pulling out their hair.

Their fussing eventually turned to whimpering, then silence as they had finally tuckered themselves out.

Akihito had just put them down when there was a heavy knock at the door. He hurried to it, hoping the person wouldn't knock again and possibly wake the sleeping twins. He threw open the door just as the second round of knocking had began and said, in a very pronounced whisper, "Stop knocking so loud, damn..." He stopped mid-sentence, looking up to see who was at the door. "A-a-Asami. Wh-what are you doing here."

The instant Asami saw the boy, his body reacted, despite his heart. It was his stubbornness alone, that stopped him from taking the boy in his arms at the sight of him. Asami strolled past the stunned boy, into the house and asked, "Where are your parents?"

It took Akihito a moment to gather his thoughts, as he was now remembering the dream from this morning and he hung his head low so Asami wouldn't see him blushing. When he was breathing more normally, he answered, "They had errands to run. Please don't talk so loud. I just got them to go to sleep. Come into the living room."

As they walked into the living room, his parents came in the door and called, "Akihito."

Akihito came back into the foyer and shushed his parents, but it was too late. He heard one begin to cry and then the other. He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his eyes as he turned towards the stairs to go try to get the children to go back to sleep.

His mother took notice of Asami sitting in the living and walked towards him. She waited till Akihito was upstairs before she said, "You have nerve, Asami, coming here. After what you've put Akihito through, you have the audacity to be concerned for his safety?"

Asami asked, "How do you know about that?" as he glared towards Kirishima and Suoh.

Mrs. Takaba answered, "Suoh called to warn me. We were out running errands and decided to cut them short when we heard you were coming by. Now answer my question, why are you here? Didn't you break up with Aki?"

"Mrs. Takaba..."

"Mother."

Asami continued, "Mrs. Takaba, I only want to ensure that it is not one of my enemies that is targeting your son. I will deal with it if it is?"

"And if it isn't, what, you'll just leave him to fend for himself?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then have you come to take him home where he belongs?"

"No, Mrs. Takaba, I have not. As I said before, it is over between us. I could not have him come back without his two brats, and I cannot stand the thought of them, so no, I have not come to take him home."

"Then you have no business being here. Seeing you leave him here is going to rip him apart all over again. And what will it do to you?"

"I just want to ask him if he knows the man in the picture, Mrs. Takaba," Asami said calmly.

Too calmly for the guards taste. Mrs. Takaba was treading into deep waters. Luckily, Akihito returned, holding the babes in their car seats.

Asami had assumed that he would be enraged at the sight of Akihito with the babes, but to his own surprise, he felt some of his anger at Mrs. Takaba's questions start to dissipate. Asami watched in silence as Akihito set the seats on the dining room table and begin rocking them back to sleep. Asami took note of the fact that the boy would not meet his gaze as he went about this task.

Akihito was conscious of Asami watching him and he felt guilty. He refused to look at Asami for fear he would see anger in his eyes, or worse, pain. He had hoped that they would go back to sleep upstairs, then he wouldn't have to show off his shame to Asami, but when they wouldn't, he couldn't use them to hide from Asami. He wanted to know why the man had come. He had thought it was over, so what business did he have there? If he remained hidden, he wouldn't find out, so he put the babes in their seats and carried them downstairs.

Asami said, from directly behind Akihito, "They favor you."

Akihito jumped, jerking the seats, and waking the babes. He said, "Dammit! Why are you sneaking up behind me, Asami?" Akihito was shaken by the sound of the man's voice so close to his ear and the proximity of his strong body so close to his. He turned and pushed the man back a step, before resuming rocking the babes, to once again get them to sleep.

His mother spoke up and said, "Aki, me and your father will take the children, Asami has something to discuss with you." His parents took the seats off the table and walked towards the kitchen. As she went by the two guards, she said, "Come on you two, we should give them a bit of privacy."

Kirishima and Suoh looked to Asami and he nodded his head for them to follow Akihito's parents from the living room.

Alone with the man he still loved, Akihito stared into those golden eyes, waiting for the man to speak. When nothing was said, Akihito walked around to the couch and sat down. He noticed the file on the table and he picked it up. The pictures inside fell out onto his lap and the floor, as he bent to pick them up, his heart skipped a beat. He realized that he was being followed and he hadn't been aware. He looked at Asami and asked, "What is this? Who is this man following me? Was this yesterday? Is this why you're here?"

Asami could hear the alarm rise in Akihito's voice with each question, answering at least, if Akihito knew the man or not. To confirm, Asami asked, "So you don't know who that man is in the photos?"

"I have no idea. Who is he?"

"I haven't questioned him yet."

"Ok, so who took the pictures? Are you having me followed, too. I figured since we weren't together anymore, you would call off the guards." Akihito said this last part with sadness and bitterness in his voice.

"That was Kirishima and Suoh's doing. Apparently they thought you would be in danger when word got out that you were no longer my possession and they wanted to protect you. Trust me, I did not want to be reminded of you, but they kept giving me the report everyday. Despite our current situation, I don't want you hurt because of me, Akihito. I couldn't see the report without reacting."

Akihito could not hide the sadness in his eyes, when he asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, if you no longer want to be with me, Asami, then why do you care?" Akihito was beginning to lose his composure. It hurt to look at the man he could no longer have, even if he was there trying to protect him as always. He wanted, desperately, to be in the man's arms, to kiss the man's lips, and wrap his arms around his strong back. He wanted it to be like it was, not strained, like it was now.

Asami couldn't say that he was doing it because he still cared. To him, that would undermine the week of pain he had already endured at his hasty decision. He was confused at his reaction to seeing Akihito with his kids. He was confused about his feelings for the boy that had betrayed him. He wanted to take Akihito in his arms and devour his lips. He wanted to throw him down on the bed and ravage him. He could practically taste the boy. He stood up hastily and moved out of arms reach for fear his body would take over and do what his heart wanted, so desperately, to do.

Akihito stared at Asami's back, confused, trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to beg Asami to take him home, but he knew he couldn't do that. He didn't deserve to be with the crime lord anymore.

Akihito was pulled from his thoughts when Asami finally said, "We may not be together, Akihito, but I am not so cold and unfeeling as to sit back and watch my enemies hurt you or your family."

Akihito heard the pain in Asami's voice as the man mentioned them not being together and he felt the guilt return, knowing it was his fault they were not together. Akihito stood and walked around the couch to where Asami was. He tentatively reached his hand up to caress Asami's face, fearful of his hand being pushed away like last time. When his hand made contact with Asami's handsome face, he looked into those golden eyes and said, "I am sorry, Asami. I never meant to hurt you and now you're forced into protecting me and my family." The tears were no longer able to be stopped. They rolled down his cheek as he continued, "You don't have to keep protecting me. I'll manage. I can't stand hearing the pain in your voice when you talk to me or seeing it when you look at me. Please, if it is over between us, let me deal with my own problems. I was almost able to breathe and then you showed up."

Asami asked, "And what could you do, Akihito? You didn't even notice the man was following you. If he had snatched you away from your brats, or had snatched you AND the brats, what would you have done? It has always been me to rescue you."

"I'm not weak, Asami, I handled myself fine before you."

Asami took the hand still caressing his face and brought it to his lips, shocking and confusing both of them even more. He said, a bit sarcastically, "Handled yourself against what, inexperienced children pretending to be criminals? Akihito, my enemies carry guns, and would not hesitate to kill you if the opportunity arose. You would have been dead, many times over, if I had not rescued you, so stop trying to be tough."

"You think that's 'trying to be tough', Asami?" Akihito began to raise his voice, as the tears now flowed freely from his eyes, "What's tough is trying to train my brain to live without you. What's tough is trying to take care of the kids that made a mess of my life, after the mess that you made." Akihito snatched his hand from Asami's grasp. "What's tough is being this close to you, and not being able to BE with you. Those things are tough. I have enough pent up frustration, that I could strangle someone with my bare hands. So, if 'we are done', as you say, I would prefer you not come to my rescue anymore. What happens, happens."

Asami's eyes flashed anger, as he said, "Do you honestly think that would be okay with me? You think I'm that heartless to let the wolves have you?!"

"Better the wolves, maybe they can stop this misery I feel. They say 'dead men feel nothing', well that's what I want to feel, Asami, nothing! I would rather be dead than feel this constant pain when I wake up, alone, in a bed and house that just feels wrong after everything I went though to be with you."

Asami grabbed Akihito by the arms and shook him violently. "You think you're the only one miserable? You're the only one hurting, Akihito? Remember whose heart was trampled over by whom."

"And how many times have you trampled over my heart?" Akihito threw back.

Asami felt a physical jolt at the accusation. He had thought of this, himself, all the times Akihito had been hurt because of him. All the times Akihito had forgiven him. He knew there were times he had made Akihito doubt his own worth and times he had made the boy feel as if he didn't care and all of this came back to haunt him with Akihito's question.

By this time, Akihito's parents and Asami's guards had come back into the living room. They watched the scene in front of them. None moved to stop the argument though, as they all felt this needed to be said by both parties. The twins had other ideas, maybe from hearing Akihito's distress, they began to cry in unison.

Asami was pulled from his thoughts by the crying babies, Akihito covered his ears. His parents were about to leave the living room, when Akihito said, "Don't bother, I'll leave. I need some air anyway," and he walked past the crowd and out the door.

Asami didn't follow the boy out the house though, instead he walked over to Mrs. Takaba and reached for the car seat she held from her hands. At first, she didn't want to give the babe up, afraid Asami might hurt the child, but seeing the curiousity in the man's eyes, prompted her to hand the child over.

Kirishima stared at the boss, watching him look intently at the girl, before he asked, "Aren't you going after him, boss?"

Asami turned to Kirishima and asked, "Why? He will eventually return, will he not? There is still a guard watching him, isn't there?"

Kirishima answered, "Well, yes, but..."

"But what, Kirishima? Spit it out already. You think I don't know why you and Suoh included those daily reports? You wanted me to react, good or bad. Well this is my reaction, the boy needs his space."

Mrs. Takaba interrupted and said, "What my son needs, is you, Asami. You're both too stubborn to see it though. How do you expect to accomplish anything if all you do is talk AT each other and not TO each other? From the sound if it, you are both suffering. Well guess what, you want to stop suffering, stop running from the problem. Admit to my son exactly how you feel, Asami, and don't say you 'don't feel anything', we both know that is a lie. I saw your face when he asked you about his own heart."

The silence following Mrs. Takaba's admonishment of Asami was shattered by the sound of gunfire close by. Asami was quick to move into action. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the GPS location of Akihito's phone. As Asami was about to give orders to Kirishima and Suoh to go collect the boy before he was accidentally caught in the crossfire, his phone rang. He flipped the phone in his hand to check the caller id and answered immediately, "Kunihara, what just happened? Where is Takaba?"

"Boss, Takaba's been shot."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akihito stormed out the house, swiping angrily at the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. He waited until he was out of the yard before he yelled, "DAMMIT! THAT SELFISH, FUCKING BASTARD!"

Akihito walked down the street, again paying no attention to his surroundings, despite the pictures he had seen earlier. He was lost in his own thoughts. How many times did he need to apologize? How many times did he have to say he was wrong, that he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did? Akihito thought back to all the times he had been made to suffer because of Asami. He had been kidnapped, raped, and shot at, and yet he stayed. He had gone though times of wondering if he meant anything to the man and times when he doubted his own worth, and yet he stayed. Everything he did to fight to be with Asami over these past three years and now it was gone and he felt like a fool for always forgiving the jerk. For letting those kisses and caresses sooth his aching heart when Asami hurt him.

He had clung blindly to the dangerous man because he had made him feel. He had learned to survive in the crime lord's world because he wanted to be seen by Asami as something more than a plaything. Yes, the man's enemies still scared him, but Akihito knew that there was something that scared even the most powerful of those enemies and that was Asami himself, which coincidentally, was the one man that didn't frighten Akihito. Maybe because he had seen the gentler side of the man. Maybe because he saw the tender side when they were in bed together. Akihito talked back to the man, called him names, showed disrespect, and he could count on his hands the number of times the man had actually frightened him.

Asami had been right in saying that it was always him that came to Akihito's rescue, though. But the boy still had to stay alive until he got there, and he was always able to manage at least that.

Akihito turned the corner and someone called out to him. He turned his head to see who it was and too late he noticed the gun sticking out of the car window. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and realized he had just been shot as his leg gave out and he fell to the ground.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, as another car pulled in front of him and the man inside began to fire back at the car shooting at him. The man managed to hit the driver in the neck and he slumped over, causing the car to collide with a parked car. The man in the car blocking him said, "Get in, Takaba, hurry!"

Akihito didn't recognize the man telling him to get in the car right off, his vision was blurred from the pain in his leg and it took all his focus to not pass out.

The man got out of the car to get him, still firing at the other gunman who got out of the passenger seat of the crashed car. As he stood Akihito up to put him in the car, the other gunman got off a shot that pierced Akihito through his side. The guard helping Akihito, turned and emptied the remaining bullets in the gunman's chest and watched him go down. He looked around, making sure there were no more, before he turned to check on Akihito.

The boy was still breathing, but was now unconscious. He grabbed the shirt he had in his back seat, ripped off the sleeve, and used it to tie off the boy's leg. Then he wadded up the rest and held it to his side. He checked for an exit wound at his back and finding one, breathed a sigh of relief, sure the boy should recover. He took off his belt and his jacket and cinched them around his waist to staunch the bleeding there. He pulled out his phone and dialed Asami's number.

When the crime lord answered, he said, "Kunihara, what just happened? Where is Takaba?"

Kunihara said into the phone, simply, "Boss, Takaba's been shot. I took out the two gunmen." He didn't need to give any other details.

Asami said, "I'm on my way," and he disconnected the call.

Kunihara reloaded his gun and still crouched over Akihito, with a hand on his chest to feel he was still breathing, he watched and waited for Asami to show, hoping he came before the sirens he heard.

xxxxx

Everyone had stopped talking at the sound of the gun shots so close to where they were. Kirishima watched his boss pull out his phone, heard it ring, saw him answer, and watched as the color drained from his face. In that instant, Kirishima thought, 'shit, what's happened to Takaba?'

After the initial shock, Asami sprang into action. "Kirishima, Akihito has been shot. I don't know how serious it is. Call my personal physician and have him meet us at the hospital. We need to go collect him before the cops arrive. Suoh, Kunihara said he took out the men that shot him, I want you to go to the warehouse and find out who these men are. Use any means necessary to get the man being held there to talk. Take Kunihara with you. I want answers and I want them now." Asami then turned to leave the house.

Mrs. Takaba called after him, "Is my son alright? You're taking him to a hospital, right? Which one? Me and his father will follow." When Asami didn't answer her, she said, "You better save my son, Asami, or I will never forgive you."

Asami didn't stop walking towards the door, didn't even turn to look at her, instead it was Kirishima that told the couple where they would be taking their son. He then followed his boss and Suoh out to the car.

It didn't take them long to reach the scene of the shooting, Takaba hadn't walked far. Asami threw the door open and was out of the limo before it came to a complete stop. He ran to Akihito's side and accessed the damage. The sight of blood usually had no effect on the man, but seeing Akihito laying there in pools of his own blood, left him pale and shaken.

Akihito had been shot twice, in his leg and in his side. Kunihara had tied off both wounds by the time Asami arrived. He could hear the sirens in the distance and he and Kunihara worked fast to get Akihito in the back of the limo. Once the boy was situated, he told Kirishima to drive.

The car Kunihara was in had been shot up so Suoh and the guard had to ride to the hospital. Suoh called to have a car meet them so that he could carry out the boss' orders. As they drove to the hospital, Asami asked, "What happened, Kunihara?"

Kunihara explained, "Takaba turned the corner then he stopped and turned. The car came out of nowhere. When I saw the gun come out of the window, I drove to put my car between Takaba and the shooter's, but I was too late. He was shot in the leg before he knew what was going on. I returned fire, trying to get him into the car and took out the driver. In the cross-fire, between me and the other shooter, he was shot again through the window as I helped him up. I took out the remaining shooter, checked on Takaba, then called you. It happened fast, boss, and they weren't waiting for him around his parents' house."

"You were the one that caught the man yesterday?" Asami asked.

"Yes, boss and had him taken to the warehouse."

"Are you injured?"

"No, boss."

"Good, then I want you to go with Suoh to the warehouse and get me my answers. I want to know who these men are and why they are after Akihito. Whatever you and Suoh have to do to get the man to talk, do it, without killing him. That will be my pleasure for the evening."

Akihito's eyes fluttered open at that moment. He saw Asami over him and realized he was laying in the man's lap. When he tried to speak though, nothing came out and he felt sharp pains in his leg, side, and back. He moved his hand to his side, pulled it back, and saw blood. He began to panic, finally getting Asami's attention, and the man had to hold him still. Akihito kept trying to sit up and Asami finally snapped at him, "Dammit, stop trying to move before you cause more damage. You were shot in the leg and through your side. We will be at the hospital in a few moments, just be still, Akihito."

Akihito stopped moving as the words sunk in. He had been shot, really?! Why? By whom? The pain of moving around was unbearable and it wasn't long before he was out again.

Asami placed the boy's head back in his lap and brushed the hair from his face. He had felt genuine fear upon hearing Akihito had been shot. His outburst just now, reassured him his boy was still fighting and would be okay and he finally allowed himself to take a breath. Asami realized that losing him completely would have been too painful, even for him. Despite his anger at the boy, he admitted to himself, he had never wanted to see him dead and he was glad to see his physician waiting for their arrival.

Asami was stopped at the waiting room as Akihito was taken back to surgery. Mr. and Mrs. Takaba arrived shortly after and joined him in the waiting room. Mrs. Takaba noticed the worried look on Asami's face and asked, "Will Aki be alright, Asami?"

Asami was lost in his own thoughts, staring at his blood-stained hands. He hadn't wanted to admit what Akihito meant to him. Hadn't wanted to admit that this past week had been hell without him around. Hadn't wanted to admit that he had made a mistake. Seeing Akihito laid out on the sidewalk in his blood, forced him to admit these things that he had tried to push away.

He couldn't answer why seeing the boy today with his children, didn't piss him off as he expected, nor could he answer why his body still stirred at the sight of the unfaithful brat. All he knew was that in that instant, seeing him laid out, he didn't want the boy to die. He didn't want a life without the boy in it. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he came out of his reverie. Seeing the hand belonged to Mrs. Takaba, he said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Mrs. Takaba gave Asami a sad look. She could see the fear in his eyes at almost losing her son. She said, "Let him come home, Asami. You are obviously hurting as much as he is. Why be so stubborn about this? You still care, don't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't look so wretched right now."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, Asami, it is. You are a powerful yakuza, I'm sure you could explain the kids if you wanted to, if that is what this is about."

"It's not, Mrs. Takaba. It goes deeper than that. I could care less where people think the children came from. I need to be able to trust him. Trust he will not get angry at me and do it again. I don't like to share my things and Akihito knew that."

"Bullshit!" Mrs. Takaba said. He husband gave her a stern look, that said, 'that's enough', but she continued as if she hadn't seen it. "You're trying to act like Aki getting shot has no effect on you, but it does. Everything about this has had an effect on you. You think you deserve to torture yourself because of the things you've done to Aki. You let him go out of anger, I get that, but this isn't the only time someone else has used him the way you do."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. You just cleaned him off and made him yours again, so why not now? You think just because now he knows how soft a woman feels, he'll always turn to them when he's mad at you? Well here's an idea, Asami, stop making him mad at you, for one. Second, if that was truly the case, would he have staggered back to you the next morning? Or come home to you every night since?"

Mr. Takaba stared at his wife, shocked that she could talk to the crime lord in such a manner.

Kirishima smirked to himself. The boy obviously got his mouth from his mother. She had said what the boss needed to hear and he hoped his hard-headed friend would take heed.

Asami glared at Akihito's mother and she just glared right back at him. After a few minutes, Asami's face softened a bit. He said, "You remind me of that cheeky brat of yours. He's going to be fine, by the way. The wounds were through and through, but he lost a lot of blood. I will make sure the person responsible for this pays with their life."

Mrs. Takaba said, "That is a consideration, but not my concern. Nothing you just said solves the problem between you two."

"That's enough," Mr. Takaba interrupted. "Leave the man alone. He's got enough on his mind without you pestering him to take Akihito back. He's probably got his reasons and they're none of our business. Let him think over his feelings in peace. He's an intelligent man, I'm sure in the end he will decide what is best for him. We should leave him alone and go pray for Aki's swift recovery."

Akihito's mom looked from her husband, to Asami, and back to her husband, before she agreed, "Yes, we should do that." She stood up, picked up one of the car seats and walked to the door, followed by her husband with the other. She gave a final look towards Asami before she walked out the door.

Asami didn't look up as they left, he knew Akihito's mom would give him a pleading look, and he didn't need to see that right now.

Once their footsteps had faded down the hall, Asami rose from his seat to wash Akihito's blood off his hands.

xxxxx

When Akihito's parents were alone, Mr. Takaba asked his wife, "What do you get from forcing the man to take Akihito back?"

"I'm not forcing him to take him back, I'm forcing him to acknowledge his own heart. Even the most powerful men need someone in their lives to love. For the past three years, we have watched that man bend over backwards to accommodate Akihito and his dangerous whims. We have watched him pamper and spoil our son, the ungrateful boy that he is. Even you can admit there is something there."

"That may be true, but Asami is different from us. We can love freely without worrying about our loved ones coming under harm as a direct result of the business we are in, Asami cannot. Nor do I think that he can show leniency."

"Leniency. It's not leniency to let the person you care about know that it's okay to be human."

"Not when trust is your currency. He says he doesn't trust Akihito. What kind of relationship is there if there is no trust? If Asami decided to take Aki back, then chose to lock him up because he couldn't trust him, would you really want Aki to live like that, just so he could stop crying and being depressed? Would the free spirit that Aki is want to be trapped like that? What about Kimihiko and Kiri? Look at what Asami's enemies have done to Akihito, what would they do to our grandchildren?"

"Crime bosses have raised children before. A lot get to see old age. Akihito will protect his children and Asami will protect Akihito."

"How!? Aki can't even protect himself. He's too naïve to stay in Asami's world. And to try and raise two children with the man he cheated on to make them, they end up at Asami's mercy, the lot of them."

"Can you only see Asami as a powerful and dangerous yakuza? Have you never seen his human side? The side he only shows Akihito when he thinks no one is looking? The side we saw when he found out Aki was at the wrong end of those bullets? Asami has a heart, he is just to stubborn to admit it in front of anyone."

"Because doing so would make Aki more of a target than he already is."

"I thought you wanted Aki to be happy?"

"I do, dear, but I also want him to be safe. Asami can't always protect him. He may not WANT to always have to protect Aki."

"Nonsense. Asami will ALWAYS protect Aki. The point is, that man loves our son, and the sooner he admits that and moves on the sooner he will end both their misery. The heart wants what it wants, no matter how much power or influence a person has, they can't deny their own heart."

"For Aki's happiness, I hope you're right, but for his safety and the safety of our grandchildren, I hope you're wrong."

Mrs. Takaba didn't say anything to this, she just looked at her husband and gave him a slight nod. She couldn't predict the effect her pushing would have on Asami, but she hoped it would make him show himself some consideration.

They continued to sit silently as they each said their prayers for Akihito's quick recovery and kept further thoughts about his relationship with the crime lord to themselves.

xxxxx

Kirishima followed Asami to the bathroom and stood guard outside as his boss went in to clean his hands.

Asami closed the door and turned on the water in the sink. He stood staring at his bloodied hands, still unsure which of their enemies had went after Akihito. The boy had been lucky, two shots through and through he could recover from. The shock and fear would be something else for Akihito to deal with altogether.

Asami, himself, had almost fallen to pieces seeing him laid there, bleeding. He placed his hands under the cold water and just let them go numb, watching the reddened water go down the drain.

He looked at his reflection and let Mrs. Takaba's words echo in his head. He did look wretched, definitely not like the powerful man that he was. There was blood smeared on his cheek, so he grabbed a paper towel and wet it, wiping at his face to remove the smear. His hair was in disarray, and there was blood on his suit, shirt, and tie. Upon closer inspection, he could see dark circles forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked older than his 38 years.

Okay, yes he was hurting and maybe he was punishing himself for how he'd treated the boy so far, as a possession. Possessions can be let go of, but did he really want to let go of Akihito? Was it really so hard to forgive him for a one-time indiscretion, ending both their suffering? Could he accept the children? By extension, if he accepted that Akihito was his property, wouldn't that make his offspring Asami's as well?

That was the big question. Seeing them with Akihito didn't upset him. Asami smirked to himself as he remembered how Akihito looked trying to calm them. They were more a curiosity then an annoyance. They were a part of Akihito regardless of how they had arrived in the world and it wasn't too hard for Asami to imagine he and Akihito in a house with a yard for the kids to play in. He enjoyed watching Akihito in his 'wifely' role, bitching the whole time how he wasn't Asami's wife. Asami would bet that his 'motherly' role wouldn't see much change, except he might stop calling him a bastard in front of the children.

Was he really thinking about this? Was it okay to take the boy back? Asami wasn't known to be forgiving, but he could admit to himself that Akihito's circumstances were different. It wasn't like he stole from him, ratted him out to the cops, or owed him money. They had shared a home, a bed for three years now. If it hadn't been for the mother's death, Asami would have still trusted Akihito, would have still been pleasuring himself with the boy and eating his nicely cooked meals after.

Asami wondered how long they could have gone on like that. How many times would he almost lose the boy before he finally admitted that Akihito was more. Asami had set out to bind the boy to him and wrap him around his finger, but in the process, it had been Asami who was bound. Asami who would do anything for the boy, to keep him safe. He had NEVER done that with any other lover. He was not one to jeopardize his business or his life for anyone, yet he had done it for Akihito, constantly, willingly, and without a second thought.

Would his pain stop if he let Akihito come home? After this incident, would Akihito even come back if he told him to? Akihito would spend their 'anniversary' in the hospital, possibly because of him. The party Akihito had been planning didn't seem so tedious and bothersome now. It would have been better than being here in the hospital.

Asami finally turned off the water. He ran his damp hands through his hair, trying for some neatness. He removed his blood-stained tie and put it in his pocket. He dried his numb hands and exited the bathroom, following Kirishima back to the waiting room.

There were still things he needed to work out within himself before he would be ready to willingly accept what his heart told him was an inescapable truth, he was in love with Takaba Akihito, for better or worse, and being without him was far worse than his betrayal.

xxxxx

As Asami walked into the waiting room, Mrs. Takaba glared at him. She was about to start in again when her husband interrupted her, "Thank you, Asami, for saving Aki. Considering what you two are going through, you could've turned your back."

Asami replied, "I was nearby. If I had been on the other side of the city, things might have gone differently. Akihito needs to be mindful of his surroundings, especially now. He's all those brats have." The last was said without any negative connotations attached.

Mrs. Takaba, no longer argumentative, said, "You're right, Asami, things could have gone different. Thank you for getting my son here."

The tension was momentarily broken when a smile appeared on Asami's lips, followed by a short chuckle. Mrs. Takaba turned to see what had amused Asami and found her husband staring at her, a look of surprise on his face. Mrs. Takaba gave a chuckle herself, saying, "Was it that surprising, me thanking the man that saved our son?" She tried to look hurt by her husband's unspoken accusation, but failed, miserably.

Mr. Takaba, regaining his composure, said, "I was sure you would take offense to your grandchildren being called 'brats'."

"It was a term of endearment, right, Asami?"

Asami wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before, where Akihito's spirit came from. It originated in his mother, a woman who spoke her mind and stood her ground. He answered, "Yes, Mrs. Takaba, it was."

"Mother Takaba, Asami, Mother."

"If I agree to call you 'Mother Takaba', will you allow me to come to my own conclusion about my personal life? I know that you are looking out for Akihito's happiness, but there are things I need to work through. I am not one to show my feelings and emotions, though this experience had taught me, that is not always true, I seem to show anger just fine. It was unexpected to say the least, Akihito being a father and I took it bad."

"Yes, we saw. The bruise on his cheek lasted for days and he refused to sit down. And yet, he longed for you. Maybe you need time to sort through your feelings or maybe you need to just accept your feelings, but every minute you wait causes the both of you more pain. I'm looking out for your happiness, too, Asami." Mrs. Takaba was silent for a moment, allowing what she had said to take root. When she continued, she asked, "Do you know who came after Akihito, Asami?"

Asami looked to Kirishima and saw the barely visible shake of his head before he responded, "No."

Mrs. Takaba, asked, "And what happens to that person when you do find out?"

"That is my business, Mrs. Takaba. Once I know Akihito will survive, I will deal with 'that person' personally."

As if on cue, the doctor appeared in the door of the waiting room. Asami rose and approached the doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Takaba looked up anxiously. The doctor looked to Asami then to Akihito's parents, before he took a deep breath and told them Akihito's condition. "Takaba is being moved to recovery. He'll need to spend the night in the surgical ICU for observation and barring complications he should be able to be moved into a private room sometime tomorrow. You may see him briefly, but he is still under the anesthesia."

Asami clarified, "He will live though, correct?"

"Yes, Asami, he will live. That boy of yours is tenacious and can live through just about anything. He'll need some therapy, both physical and mental, but he will survive."

"Thank you, doctor." Relief showed on Asami's face. Although he was sure there would be no problems and Akihito would survive, there was always that slim chance that he would choose then to give up on living. Asami looked to Akihito's parents and said, "I must leave now, I have business to take care of. Don't worry about the expenses, I will pay for his stay." Asami turned back to the doctor and said, "Anything he needs doctor. Keep him alive," he added before walking to the exit.

xxxxx

By the time Asami reached the warehouse, he was weary, but he felt his ruthlessness returning. He hadn't bothered to go home and change first, he went directly there. He would have his answers and he was prepared to use any tool or weapon to get them, no point in ruining another suit.

Kirishima opened the door on a grizzly scene. The captured man's hands were bound with thick rope and he was hanging from a heavy, metal hook. The way he hung, it appeared that his shoulder had been dislocated. He was slumped forward, unconscious. He was stripped to the waist and his pants hung on him in bloody tatters. Suoh had taken a whip to his back until it was criss-crossed with deep red, oozing cuts. There were knife cuts on his face and arms and his torso was covered in purplish-bluish-black bruises, possibly from yesterday's attempt at information gathering. Suoh told Kunihara to wake the poor bastard up as he walked over to update the boss.

Asami halted Kunihara's action with a raised hand before he walked around the man, taking in Suoh and Kunihara's work. He asked, "Did he talk, Suoh?"

"In the end, Boss. He's a member of The Dragons. Takaba got pictures of the gang taking in a drug shipment. He gave copies to his editor and the police. After the story ran in the paper, the gang leader and a few of the higher ranked members were arrested because of those pictures. He was ordered to watch Takaba for a opening and end his life before he could give the authorities anymore information. The gang believes Takaba has more incriminating pictures that he hasn't turned over to the cops. He said the order was to end Takaba immediately if he didn't check in with the gang."

Asami stepped away from the man and motioned for Kunihara to wake him up. Kunihara threw the bucket of cold water at him and he woke instantly. Suoh noticed that the tough façade from the day before was gone. The captive didn't fear Suoh, he only spoke to stop the pain, but there was fear in his eyes when he looked up and saw Asami standing near him.

Asami grabbed the man by his hair and yanked his head back. Sneering down at him, he said, "So your little gang decided to go after what was mine? Who ordered the hit?" Asami had all the answers he needed, just knowing the gangs name, but he wanted to see if the man would be the complete rat that he was.

The man looked into Asami's evil grin and said, "T-Todo H-Hibuki."

Asami pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and put it directly on the captive's chest. He moved in close to the man's ear and said, "I will send Todo to join you in hell shortly." Then he stepped back and fired the gun into the man's chest. Asami was splattered anew with the fresh, warm blood of his, now deceased, captive. He re-holstered his gun and said, "Suoh, clean this up. I don't want him found, ever. Put him in the cement of my new club." Then he pulled out his phone and dialed the prosecutor, Kuroda.

Kuroda answered the phone, "Hello, Ryuichi, it's been a while. What can I do for you?"

Without preamble, Asami answered, "I need access to a prisoner tomorrow, Todo Hibuki."

"Is this something that I'm not going to want my name on?"

"Yes. Call Kirishima with the details," and Asami disconnected the call. He turned and walked towards the exit with Kirishima on his heels. "I need to stop at the penthouse to change clothes, then I have business at Sion, Kirishima. Send the limo to get detailed and have the Mercedes pulled out, we'll take that to the club."

"Will you be going back to the hospital tonight?"

"No. I will not be done at the club until late and Akihito was most likely sedated to sleep through the night. He'll live, I'll see him soon enough."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and gave Asami a skeptical look, before saying, simply, "Yes, Boss." He opened the limo door and waited for Asami to enter the car before closing the door and moving to the driver's seat. Kirishima took a last look at Asami in the rearview mirror, and saw the sadness creep back into his eyes, before he turned his attention to the road and the drive to the penthouse.

Asami wanted very much to return to the hospital, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Not when he was still confused and fighting his heart. Yes, he was willing to give Akihito another chance, but he wanted, no, needed, to know he could trust the boy and this couldn't be solved by mere words, actions would be required. His loyalty would need to be reassessed.

Asami sat in the back of the limo wishing matters of the heart were more like business deals. Business deals he could handle with confidence, but when it came to handling Akihito, he sometimes faltered, and made mistakes, yet the boy had still fallen in love with him. Before he went to Akihito, he would be sure of his own feelings. They both deserved that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, um, due to past responses, let me explain a little about my OC, Mrs. Takaba.  
> The readers on the other site thought her to be too pushy and strong of a character, possibly never having come in contact with this type of mother. She wasn't my mother completely, but I borrowed bits from my mom, she was in my thoughts when I wrote about Akihito's mother. I did tone her done some in the remainder of the story, I didn't plan for her to come across as pushy, that was never my intent, but she is still the force I envision behind Akihito. Always there to be in his corner, no matter the situation and ready to take on anything and anyone for her son.   
> Ok, that's it, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Asami stretched at his desk and checked the time. This had been a wasted endeavor. It was almost one in the morning and he had accomplished nothing as far as work went. He could tell that Kirishima was trying to hide his irritation, since he had told his trusted secretary that he was there to finish up some things he hadn't done for dealing with the Akihito thing, but he kept getting distracted by his thoughts. Kirishima finally gave up and retreated to his office.

Asami, at that point, poured himself a drink and gave himself over to his thoughts. He needed to be rational but that word didn't work where Akihito was concerned. Everything about them had been irrational from the start. Now three years in and Asami realized that he had walked into his own trap. He could no longer deny that the boy touched a part of him that he had long thought untouchable. He had built up his defenses and Akihito had knocked them down with ease.

When the realization hit, it hit like a run-away train, and all Asami could do was accept his fate. He wanted Akihito. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever had. From the moment he laid eyes on the boy, he lusted after him. He was determined to make him his at any cost and he had succeeded. Yes, he was angry and he felt betrayed, but seeing Akihito in the flesh, still stirred those lustful desires he always had for the boy and apparently his indiscretion did nothing for the parts of Asami that yearned for him the most.

Akihito had fought to become someone special in Asami's eyes and hadn't he appreciated that quality about him? The only thing he ever wanted was Asami's acknowledgement, Asami's heart, and he had held out, always waiting to see what the boy would do next as he continued to withhold it. It was cruel of him, he knew, but he told himself he was just trying to keep the boy safe from his many enemies. He couldn't show he cared for fear Akihito would become a target.

It didn't make Akihito any less of a target, though, it just made him doubt himself and question what he actually meant to Asami.

After the events of the day, it seemed Akihito would always be a target no matter what Asami did, because of the profession he chose. Hell, it was that same profession that put him in Asami's sights in the first place, and look how dangerous he was. He had caused Akihito to suffer as much as any of his enemies, yet he was always forgiven with minimal effort on his part. He always knew where he stood with Akihito, even if he was trying to hide something, Asami always found out the truth of it in the end.

So, how had he kept the fact that he had slept with a woman from him for a year? What had Asami missed? The boy was a horrible liar, his 'tells' were obvious-fidgetiness, nervousness, babbling, unable to look him in the eyes, and his most famous, running away. Yet, somehow Asami missed it, thus allowing Akihito to perpetuate the lie until he got away with it.

Asami thought with a smirk, well that was one for Akihito. He obviously didn't think much of it, because it didn't eat at his conscious enough to give him away.

What would he have done if he had found out when it happened? Would he have reacted the same way? Akihito's betrayal was not like his mother's. She never came back, never wanted him, but Akihito had. Through everything, Akihito had.

Asami stood and grabbed his suit jacket from the hanger in the corner and left his office. Staying here was pointless when his thoughts kept drifting to his most prized possession, Akihito. He would stop by the hospital to check on him then go home, tomorrow promised to be a busy day.

Asami walked into Kirishima's office and said, "Take me by the hospital, Kirishima, then home."

Kirishima was momentarily startled, lost as he was in his own thoughts. He was worried what this incident would do to Asami, but he hadn't expected him to want to go back to the hospital. He quickly composed himself, closed the laptop he had been trying to work on, and rose to lead the way to the elevators. Once inside Kirishima confirmed he had heard his boss correctly, "Boss Asami, you want to go to the hospital first?"

"I don't have a speech impediment, Kirishima, I'm sure you heard me just fine," Asami snapped.

Kirishima knowing that tone of voice, immediately stopped his explanation as to why he had questioned his boss, and they rode down to the garage in silence.

Once in the garage, Asami picked up the pace and was at the car and opening the door before Kirishima could and was seated with his head back by the time the guard was in the driver's seat.

The silence was deafening. Kirishima wanted to know what was going through Asami's mind. Not that him asking meant that the crime lord would tell him, but it would show he was concerned. He had said he didn't want to go to the hospital and now he did. What had changed from earlier? Had the boy taken a turn for the worse? Kirishima unconsciously sped up the car to arrive at the hospital before it was too late, but for what, he didn't know.

They arrived at the hospital and Kirishima noticed Asami take a moment to compose himself. He straightened his tie and combed his fingers through his hair before meeting Kirishima's gaze in the rearview. The guards eyes showed concern. Asami said, "Not to worry Kirishima. I will be fine, it will be fine. I need you to purchase a house away from the city for Akihito. It needs a big yard for the children to play in."

"Yes, Boss Asami." Kirishima said, confused.

"I won't be long. I just want to check on Akihito's condition then you can take me home for the night. Has Kuroda contacted you about tomorrow?"

"No, Boss, I haven't heard from the prosecutor."

"Call him and find out what is taking so long. I want this resolved sooner rather that later. Todo needs to pay for what he's done."

"Yes, Boss."

Asami opened the door and strolled into the hospital. He went to the S-ICU and asked for the doctor caring for Akihito. He walked to the window and looked at the boy laying in the hospital bed with IV's sticking out of him and monitors beeping. The sight made Asami seethe with anger as he thought, Todo's going to regret going after his Akihito. When a doctor in green scrubs approached, Asami asked, without taking his eyes off Akihito, "How is he?"

"He's stabilized. He'll be moved to your private room in the morning, you'll be able to sit with him then."

Asami closed his eyes and gave a silent thanks that the boy hadn't decided to give up on living. He turned to the doctor, thanked him, then left. Asami would come back tomorrow when they could talk for a bit. It amazed him to know that all it took was for the boy's life to be in danger for him to realize where Akihito truly belonged, with him.

xxxxx

Kirishima took out his phone and dialed Kuroda's number when Asami exited the car. When the lawyer answered, Kirishima asked, "Were you able to do as the Boss asked?"

Kuroda answered, "It took some asking around, but he will be able to see Todo."

"You were supposed to call me, Kuroda, with the details. Asami has been waiting to hear from you."

"Sorry. I figured he was dealing with his boy being shot and was going to call in the morning. I was looking over the case against Todo, trying to see if there was one without having to bring Takaba in to testify, but the whole case hinges on those pictures he took. That boy just can't stay out of trouble, can he?"

"No, it appears not, but it won't matter once Asami gets his hands on Todo."

"Yes, but what happens next time, Kirishima?"

"The same thing that will happen this time. The same thing that will happen every time. Asami will kill whomever hurts Takaba."

"Then he will like this. Since, Takaba is in the hospital, the prosecutor on this case was granted a continuance. Because of that, the judge granted bail to Todo. He will be released once the papers are processed in the morning and back on the street by 1:00."

"And you didn't start with this fact because? That will make getting a hold of him easier. Who is his attorney?"

"A crooked lawyer named Hiroshi. He's been known to pay off prosecutors and judges."

Kirishima said, "I know of him. I'll take it from here Kuroda, keep your nose clean, Asami may need you again in the future. And next time, info like this doesn't wait. If the boss tells you to call immediately, no matter what he's dealing with, you call. You know how he feels when it comes to Takaba's safety."

"Yes, but I had heard he was no longer living with Asami. I didn't think he'd get involved since he let the little trouble maker go."

"Be careful, Kuroda. Who did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from Todo. He says Takaba hasn't been staying at the penthouse, that's why he was able to get to him."

"Why were you talking to Todo?"

"My boss wanted to see if he would take a deal, I just asked the prosecutor on the case if I could deliver it to him."

"Does he know Asami wants to see him?"

"No, aside from the comment about Takaba no longer residing at the penthouse, Boss Asami wasn't mentioned at all. Believe me, Kirishima, I wouldn't dare let it slip if our love-stuck boss has something special planned for the idiot that ordered a hit on Takaba Akihito. I live to serve and serve to live, Kirishima," and Kuroda disconnected the call.

Kirishima had mixed feelings about the prosecutor. Though Kuroda had been with Asami since he was sixteen and had taken his position in the prefecture attorney's office as a way of helping Asami when cases came up against him or the police were planning raids of his clubs, there was still something about him that put Kirishima off. He knew Asami trusted him, though, and until that trust proved false, all he could do was trust the man, as well.

Getting back to the matter at hand, he knew with Hiroshi as Todo's lawyer, they had a way in. Kirishima knew what plan the boss would use with this info and if what Kuroda said was true, Todo would be none the wiser.

When he saw Asami coming out of the hospital, he got out of the car to open the door for his boss. He stood quietly, waiting for Asami to enter the car before closing the door. When he got into the car, he said, "I spoke with Kuroda. Todo is getting out on bail tomorrow."

A menacing smile crept across Asami's lips as he asked, "Who is his lawyer?"

"Hiroshi."

Asami's smile turned sinister as he let out a maniacal chuckle. He said, "Forget home, Kirishima, I need to visit my friend, Hiroshi."

As Kirishima thought. He replied, "Yes, Asami," and drove away.

xxxxx

Hiroshi jumped awake when he heard the pounding on his door. He had feared this moment since he had heard what his client had done. He had told Todo he had gone too far, messing with the crime lord's toy and the man had laughed in his face, asking what could he do to him while he was in jail. Hiroshi knew the prosecutor planned to ask for a continuance upon finding out his witness was in the hospital with gun shot wounds. The lawyer had to find a way out of this if he was to survive Asami and he had known just what to do.

Todo didn't know that he had planned to ask the judge for him to be released on bail or that he had paid the man to grant it. When it was granted, the drug dealer was smart enough to look scared, but not smart enough to stay in the seeming safety of his jail cell. Sick of being held prisoner, he called his men to bring the money to the courthouse, signing his own death warrant. As he heard the continued pounding, he did not feel sorry for Todo. He just hoped he had gotten far enough ahead of it, that he didn't end up dead.

Hiroshi opened the door to see the man he feared the most. He backed up to allow the crime lord to enter his modest home.

Asami entered, followed by Kirishima, and took a seat in the man's living room.

Hiroshi had money, but he only used it to bribe officials. Since he didn't flaunt it, his crookedness was never really scrutinized. Those that had taken his money in the past made sure that he was protected for fear he would cut a deal and name names. But no one and no amount of money could protect him from Asami.

He walked into the living room and shakily offered the powerful man a drink.

"No, thank you, Hiroshi. I take it you know why I am here?"

"Y-yes. This is about Todo, isn't it? I heard what he did. I told him he was stupid to go after your toy..." The look Asami gave him at the word 'toy' caused the lawyer to fidget more than he already was. He rethought his wording, and continued, "S-sorry, sorry. I mean to say, go after Takaba, but he only laughed." He filled the little glass with alcohol and downed it in several gulps before continuing. "I-I arranged it with the judge to get him released on bail. I figured you would want to deal with this on your own. I-I don't want any trouble, Asami."

"So that was your doing, Hiroshi? You have redeemed yourself, though next time you have news like this from one of your clients, best to tell me before I find out from some other source. Anyway, when you go to pick up your client tomorrow, all you need to do is put him in the car sent by me and walk away. Do not say a word or try to warn him. If he asks why you aren't leaving with him, tell him you have other clients to attend to. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Asami."

"Good, Hiroshi. I knew I could count on your cooperation. Did he know that you would request bail."

"No, Asami, he was surprised by it, but he had his men spring him, never-the-less."

"His overconfidence will be his undoing. Make sure he gets in the car, Hiroshi, don't disappoint me," and Asami rose to leave.

It was several minutes after the crime lord left, before Hiroshi was able to regulate his breathing and heart rate. The man was dangerous and he didn't like being on the wrong side of his anger. He would usually never throw a paying client to the wolves, but Todo should not have crossed the line. No one messed with Takaba Akihito and lived to tell about it, at least not for long. Every criminal knew that Takaba was under Asami's protection. If the boy was involved, better to take the punishment of the law than face Asami's wrath.

Though he would miss the money the gang paid him to keep them out of jail, at least HE would live to find other clients. He couldn't say the same for Todo.

xxxxx

Akihito's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to bring them into focus. He scanned the room and realized that he was in the hospital. His parents were there with the twins. Kou, Takato, and Himeko were there as well. His heart sank when he didn't see Asami, though.

Akihito was confused. Wasn't it Asami that got him to the hospital? He remembered laying in the man's lap and seeing blood on his hands. Asami had said that he had been shot, and the memories came flooding back of the shootout between the guard and the two men Akihito didn't recognize. He had been the target, but whose target?

Akihito's mom, noticing he was awake, came over and asked, "How are you feeling, Akihito?"

Akihito looked into his mother's worried eyes and said, jokingly, "Like I've been shot." He looked around the room again, before asking, "Where is Asami?"

His father answered, "He's not here, Akihito." He watched the sadness come into his son's eyes, before he added, hastily, "I'm sure he will come see you later, though. He's a busy man after all."

Akihito still looked sad, as he said, "Of course he is. Why would me being shot be more important than business."

Akihito's mother admonished, "Don't talk like that Aki, you didn't see him after you were shot. You didn't see the fear in his eyes at the thought that he might lose you. Just because he isn't here right now, doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Akihito didn't agree or disagree. He just continued to stare out at the gathered occupants with sad, tired eyes.

It was his father that finally broke the silence, by saying to those gathered in the spacious room, "We should let him get some rest. Aki, we'll come back and see you later, ok?"

Akihito only nodded his head.

After everyone left, Akihito slowly took the phone from the bed side table and dialed Asami's number.

When the crime lord answered the phone, he said, "Who is this?"

Akihito took a deep breath and said, "It's me, Asami. Where are you now?"

At the sound of Akihito's small voice on the phone, Asami's heart began to pound, painfully, in his chest. It took him a moment to answer, "At home still. What do you want?"

Akihito felt the sting at the question, but he answered, "I want to see you." Then added, "To thank you for saving me yesterday."

"It appears you just did, but I will be there shortly. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks to the morphine, I'm not feeling anything. I had expected you to be here when I woke up, though. I thought maybe..." He didn't finish his thought. He didn't want Asami to know that he had got his hopes up about them getting back together.

"You thought...I'd forgiven you?"

Akihito sighed at the words he had longed to hear the crime lord say to him, but trying to protect his heart, he denied it by saying, "Of-of course not. Me getting shot changes n-nothing between us, I-I know that. I'm not an idiot, Asami, though I'm sure you think me one."

Asami heard the sadness in the boy's voice and it nearly broke his heart, again. They couldn't go on like this. He said, "We will talk when I get there, Akihito," and the call was ended.

Akihito was curious to know what Asami wanted to talk about. Most likely it was about him staying safe and not causing him anymore trouble. Whatever. He would just let him know that he was no longer Asami's responsibility if they weren't going to be together and leave it at that. Though he still held out hope that Asami would take him back, he was done begging. The rejection that followed hurt worse than these gun shots wounds, only he wasn't fortunate enough to pass out after. He was left to feel that pain, and he couldn't do it anymore.

He would let Asami go if that was what he truly wanted and move painfully forward without him. That was all he could do.

Akihito sat in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to rest, but he was nervous about seeing Asami. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? If he was planning to take him back, then shouldn't he have been at the hospital when he first woke up to tell him so? The questions swirling around in his head were starting to cause a headache. He pushed the button to release a dose of morphine to dull the ache and his eyes got, immediately, heavy, but the questions were still there preventing his brain from shutting down. He pushed it again and everything flew away as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

After hanging up with Akihito, Asami called Kirishima and told him to call down and get the car ready and to bring Suoh and Kunihara with him to the apartment.

When the men arrived at Asami's door, Kirishima knocked twice before using his key to let them into the apartment.

Asami came out of the bedroom adjusting his tie. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before he went into the living room to address his men.

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged glances with each other before taking a closer look at their boss. He seemed to have gotten some rest as the circles under his eyes looked fainter. He was clean-shaven and his hair was combed back, perfectly. Something had changed within him and the guards couldn't quite put a finger on it. Kirishima thought about the request to buy a house for Takaba and he wondered if the boss had decided to live there with him and his little family.

Asami watched the 'conversation' his two guards had with each other for a few minutes before finally putting a stop to it. "Whatever you two are secretly discussing, just spit it out already. I hate when you two do that nonverbal bullshit. Not to mention, it's rude." Asami's tone was not angry, though. It sounded light and almost playful.

Kirishima ventured, "Are you teasing us, boss?"

"Yes, I am. Though I am glad you have noticed the change in my attitude, we still have work to do. So there is no confusion and the two of you are able to concentrate, I will say this, I intend to give Akihito a second chance. He will have to make up for what he's done, somehow, but I'm done with this foolishness. He's mine and he belongs with me. Were you able to find a house to my specifications, Kirishima?"

"I haven't begun searching yet, Asami. You gave me that order at two in the morning. Besides, if it is for Takaba, shouldn't he have a say?"

"It is for us, Kirishima, and he goes where I go. When you've found the right one, buy it and put it in his name. He doesn't need to know about it. Now, as for Todo. Suoh, Kunihara, be sure once he is in the car, he can't get out. Take him to the warehouse and leave him tied up there. Have the other gang members rounded up and taken to the warehouse, as well. We will nip this in the bud, today. There will be no more Dragons when this is over. And I will make sure everyone else thinks twice before going after Akihito again."

The boss was back. Kirishima and Suoh passed smiles to each other before beaming at their boss.

Asami looked at the two men and said, "Cut it out, you're yakuza for fuck's sake. Those faces couldn't even scare children."

Both men bowed, deeply, and apologized for their show of emotion, though still beaming happily. They were genuinely pleased Asami had finally come to his senses. Now, maybe, things could get back to some semblance of normalcy.

Suoh pulled out his phone and called the men to round up The Dragons, then he and Kunihara left to get the car ready to pick up Todo.

Kirishima grabbed Asami's coat and briefcase and followed Asami out of the penthouse to go to the hospital.

xxxxx

Asami arrived at the hospital and first checked with the doctor on Akihito's recovery.

The doctor said, "His wounds will heal, but his depression concerns me. He's usually more rambunctious when he has to stay overnight. Threatening to call you, but he has been quiet, pensive, not his usual self. It will hinder his healing if it continues like this, Asami."

"I understand. I will speak with him about it. Anything else?"

"That is my only concern for now. He was sleeping when I went to check on him moments ago."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will speak with you again when I leave. When can he go home?"

"That will ultimately depend on him, but at least two weeks."

That should be plenty of time for Asami to put his plan in motion. He thanked the doctor again then went to see his Akihito.

Asami entered the room and let his eyes fall to the bed in the center. There were beeping monitors and two poles holding three different plastic sleeves leaking fluid into the IV's in his arms. His hair fell in his eyes as his head hung to the side as he slept. He didn't look very peaceful, as his nose and forehead were creased and he appeared to be dreaming. Asami placed a hand on Akihito's and reached to brush the hair from his face.

Akihito awoke with a start. The fear in his eyes slowly fading upon seeing Asami standing next to him. He tried to readjust himself on the bed and felt pain shoot through his leg. He yelped, "OW! Son of a... Fuck that hurts."

Asami, not expecting the outburst, could do nothing but chuckle.

Akihito looked at the laughing man and said, "Oi, not funny, you bastard. Getting shot may not phase you, but it hurts us normal folk like hell. Why are you so happy?"

"Akihito, I am glad you are alive." Asami said with a smile. Then his face became serious again, as he said, "We need to talk, don't we?"

The sadness from before returned to Akihito's voice as he answered, "Yeah, I guess we do, Asami. I'm glad I'm alive too, so thank you for saving me, again."

"Even if we are not together, Akihito, I will always save you."

"So, does that mean, you still don't want to be with me? Because if-if that's the case then we sh-should just say our goodbyes now and n-n-never see each other again. Be-because I can't do this anymore," he had begun crying, although he had told himself he wouldn't.

Asami asked, "Is that what you want, Akihito?"

"N-no! I told you, I wanted to be with you. You were the one that threw me out."

"I'm sorry. I was hurt and I reacted badly to the situation. It never occurred to me that you would do something like this or even could and I..." Asami had stopped talking as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He had made a mistake letting the boy go. It had hurt far worse then what he had done to get them there. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He didn't want to see the hurt in Akihito's eyes anymore. He didn't want to lose the fire in those hazel eyes. He wanted his boy to come home.

Akihito looked through watery eyes to see tears falling down Asami's cheeks and landing on the covers. Seeing that broke him. He had made this powerful man cry and he didn't know if he could live with himself.

He started to apologize again when Asami finally spoke up, "I want you to come home, Akihito. It was a mistake to let you go. It hurts being away from you, being angry with you. I will forgive you for what you've done if you will forgive me for how I reacted."

Golden eyes, wet with tears, stared into hazel eyes that reflected a respite from the pain. Akihito said, "So, we can be together, like before? What about the children?"

"I would not take you away from your children, Akihito. We can be a family."

Akihito hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, until he felt his lungs begin to burn as he waited for Asami's answer. When he finally drew breath, he felt the sadness he carried with him for the past week, dissipate. Akihito smiled up at the man and said, "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, Asami. I love you and I forgive you. Thank you."

Asami leaned in and kissed Akihito lightly on his forehead and repeated Akihito's words back to him. Asami never intended to make this mistake, ever again. He whispered, "You are mine, Akihito, always."

Akihito said, "Of course, I am, you old, perverted bastard. The next time you forget it, I'll kill you, because I never want to feel like this again."

"Agreed," Asami said as he reached up and caressed Akihito's cheek.

"Now, who did this to me, Asami? I know you know by now."

"I do."

"And? I deserve to know Asami. They came after me."

Asami thought for a moment before answering, "It was Todo, Akihito. Do you have other pictures you didn't give to the police or your editor?"

"Just the ones that didn't come out right, why?"

"Todo wanted you out the way before his trial started, he thought you had more incriminating evidence."

"That's stupid. If it helped the case against him, I turned it in."

"Well, no one said Todo was bright," Asami said. "And for the record, I don't think you're an idiot, Akihito. Just so we clear that up. Don't worry about Todo, he will pay for what he's done."

"What are you gonna do, Asami. He's already on trial for the drug trafficking. Let the courts handle it."

"Too late for that and nothing you say will change my mind on this issue, Akihito. Save your breath."

Akihito knew Asami was right. He knew what happened to those that tried to hurt him. Like Asami said, he wasn't an idiot. He said, "Fine, Asami. I'm too tired to argue with you about this. Just be careful, if this comes back on you, I'll feel like shit. This was my mess."

Asami said, "I understand, Akihito."

They both heard Akihito's mother before they saw her. It sounded like she was fussing at Kirishima. As she pushed the door open, she said, "And he better not make my Aki cry again, either. Men, they just never know their own hearts...," and she turned to see Asami sitting on the bed next to Akihito holding his hand. She saw that Akihito was actually smiling. She came over to the bed and said, "Spill it, Asami. What are you playing at?"

Asami stood up from the bed and said, "I assure you Mrs. Takaba, I'm not playing at anything. I asked Akihito to come home. He agreed."

"And my grandchildren?"

"They will be given a home. So, now we can go back to being friends and cohorts, Mother Takaba," Asami said with a wink and a sideways smirk.

Mrs. Takaba said, "It's about damn time," and gave both her son and Asami a smile.

Akihito watched as Asami took the car seat from his mother and hold the baby up so that he could take a good look. Then he set the seat down on the bed table at Akihito's feet and stared at the baby inside.

Little Kiri cooed as she reached for Asami's tie dangling over her. Asami let Kiri grab hold and watched as she put it in her mouth.

Akihito said, "Asami, your tie is getting all wet. Don't let her put that in her mouth."

"She's not harming the tie, Akihito. In fact," Asami said as he removed the tie from around his neck and tied it to the car seat handle. He said, "That should keep her occupied for a few minutes. Now," and he turned to gather up Kimihiko.

Kimihiko didn't make a sound, he just looked at Asami as Asami looked at him.

Asami said, "The strong, silent type, eh? Good for you little one. Never give away your true intentions."

Akihito said, "Asami! Don't teach him to be like you. He'll be lonely that way."

"He'll be fine, as long as he meets someone like his father."

"Hey, what are you saying? I want him to meet a girl and get married and have kids."

"And that's what I meant as well," Asami said with a smirk.

"I am not a woman, you bastard. Give me back my son before you corrupt him."

"I never said you were a woman, but I'm sure there are women as tenacious and forgiving as you are out there. And you shouldn't be holding them yet, Akihito. You need to heal." His next thought was interrupted by his phone ringing. He handed Kimihiko to Akihito's mom and answered his phone, "Asami."

"Boss, it's done," Suoh said.

"I will be there shortly," and Asami disconnected the call. He turned to Akihito and said, "I will come back later. Get some rest and no trying to hold the children, Akihito. You might pull your stitches."

"I know that already. Remember what I said, Asami."

"I will," and Asami kissed him lightly on his lips before he left the room.

In the hall, he gave Kirishima the message and they both made to leave the hospital. Seeing the doctor on the way out, Asami said, "His mood has improved, Doctor, his depression shouldn't hamper his healing any longer," and he walked out the door to the Mercedes parked illegally outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all us, die hard Asami fans, yes, I made him shed tears. I know this goes against our image of Asami as a crime lord, but this story is about Asami as a man and I think there are time when real men cry. I thought this should be one of them.   
> I haven't read this story in its entirety in a while and rereading that hospital scene...so much emotion, that I hope was conveyed and you felt it as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Todo walked out of the courthouse and breathed in deep. He was glad to be free and he was going to make sure that he stayed that way. No little pet was going to ruin everything he had worked for.

Todo knew Takaba had survived the ambush, which meant it wasn't over yet. But what he didn't know was if the guard that helped him was doing so under Asami's orders. Had he heard wrong and the photographer was still under the crime lord's protection? It was smarter to believe that he was and act accordingly. He only needed the boy not to testify.

He was thinking of how to best to accomplish his goals, when he noticed his lawyer, Hiroshi, standing by a black sedan, he walked over to the man and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hiroshi said, "I arranged a ride for you."

"You didn't have to, the Dragons should have been here to get me," and Todo looked around to see if, indeed, they had come to collect him. Not seeing anyone he recognized, he turned back to Hiroshi and asked, "When will you be able to get the others out on bail?"

"That will depend on the judge. I am meeting with him after this. You should go, I hear Asami is upset about the shooting." Hiroshi opened the door for Todo to get into the car.

Todo asked, "Does he know that I'm out on bail, Hiroshi?"

"I don't know, Todo. I think if he knew, you would already be dead, so get in the car and be gone before he finds out," Hiroshi said, trying his best to convince Todo to get in the car.

"I'll go, but where are you having me taken?"

"Someplace Asami can't find you."

"I still need to deal with that damn photographer, Hiroshi. I won't just hide until the trial, then spend the next six to eight years in prison."

"Are you insane! Asami is upset. It's only a matter of time before his goons come after you for what you ordered your men to do, Todo. Don't be an idiot. You're going to get yourself killed. This is your first time in front of a judge for this type of offense. Six to eight years in prison, at least you still have your life. Asami will definitely kill you if you go after that Takaba kid again."

"Or he could wait until I'm in prison and hit me then. At least my way, the damn brat won't be taking any more pictures. We all die Hiroshi, and it's time the little photographer met his maker. "

Hiroshi shook his head at Todo, knowing he was only digging his grave deeper the more he spoke about wanting revenge on Asami's boy toy. When he finally spoke, he said, "Just get in the car for now, Todo. At least wait until the others are out before you do anything. I will have them sent to where you are when they are free. Would you do that for me? You're going to need more people if you plan to take Asami on."

"I agree. Why is Asami involved anyway, I thought he threw that trash out?"

"I don't want to know why he is involved, I just want you to survive till trial. The judge did me a favor granting you bail in light of Takaba's injuries. Don't blow it. Get in the car and go, now. The longer you are here, the more likely Asami's men will come here looking for you."

"Fine, whatever, Hiroshi. I'll wait for the others. I need to get cleaned up anyway, I feel dirty," Todo said before he moved to get into the car.

Suoh and Kunihara sat in the front seats waiting patiently for Todo to get in. After hearing he still planned to go after Takaba, they were going to enjoy beating Todo to death. Once he was inside and the door was closed, Suoh locked the doors and turned slowly to face Todo.

When Todo saw Asami's blond guard in the front seat, he tried to keep calm as he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He reached to open the doors but they didn't budge. He banged on the windows and cursed his lawyer for setting him up, before he tried to feign innocence, asking, "What is going on?"

Suoh said, "You know what's going on, Todo. You tried to have Takaba killed."

Todo said, "You can't kidnap me. If I don't come back to court, the judge will send the police after me." He knew he was in trouble, he yelled, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kunihara turned and said, "That's your problem not ours, Todo. You have a meeting with Boss Asami and we are going to make sure you get there safe and sound. You should just sit back and get comfortable." Kunihara was worried about the young photographer. The boss hadn't said much beyond the fact that he would live, and although that fact was enough to keep Kunihara on task, it did nothing to assuage the guilt he felt at Takaba getting shot in the first place. It had been his job to keep the boy safe. Kirishima and Suoh had trusted him with that, and now the boy lay in the hospital with two gunshot wounds. He wanted to kill Todo for what he ordered his men to do, but that was for the pleasure of the boss alone. He needed to remember to stay calm. He allowed himself only, "You should have left the boy alone, Todo, regardless of what you thought. The boy was still protected."

"He should have kept his camera out of my business then. You mess with the underworld and the underworld messes back. Asami should have taught his little pet that simple fact." Though Todo's voice shook, he was determined not to hold his tongue in front of these two. They should have understood his position. Had it been anyone but Asami's boy toy, he would have been able to act as he saw fit. What made the brat any different? Because he just so happened to be screwing the most powerful bastard in all of Japan? His personality had everyone fooled, but not Todo. That kid was trouble and by the time the great Asami realized that, it would be too late for him and his precious Sion Group.

"Is that so?" Suoh asked. "Is that what you were teaching him by trying to end his life? Todo, you should have known to go to Asami first and not directly go after what was his. Takaba will always be under Asami's protection and anyone who goes after him, automatically forfeits their life." Suoh had wanted to see the fear in the man's eyes. Todo sat in the back seat trying to justify his actions to men that respected the photographer for his ability to be touched by the underworld daily and come out unscathed. Suoh wanted Todo to think about what he had done to Takaba, repent, and beg for his miserable life. He said, "Boss Asami is not happy that you tried to kill Takaba Akihito, Todo. You had better have a better excuse than that one ready. You are going to wish you had left Takaba alone, when the boss is done with you," Suoh flashed an evil smile at Todo in the rearview mirror. He eyed the man in the back seat and was rewarded with seeing the drug dealer squirm, before he focused his attention on the traffic ahead and drove off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

He pulled out his phone to let the boss know Todo was in their custody.

xxxxx

Asami sat in the back of the Mercedes feeling lighter than he had all week. The tension in his neck was easing, the knots in his shoulders and back loosening. Akihito would owe him a massage when he was well enough. He momentarily wondered if he was making the right choice, then realized it didn't matter because he knew he couldn't live without the boy by his side. He had tried and failed to discard Akihito, he knew his heart wasn't strong enough to try again, even if it was for his own safety.

Asami caught Kirishima's eye in the rearview mirror and asked, "Kirishima, any luck on finding a house outside the city yet?"

Kirishima answered, "I looked at some listings online, but they will need to be checked out in person to see the types of people living in the area. There are five possibilities so far."

"Good. When we are done with Todo, I want you to start checking them out."

"Yes, Boss." The houses he'd found so far met Asami's criteria, but would make commuting back and forth to the city a daily bitch. Kirishima didn't care about that though, he was happy his boss and friend had made the right choice in taking the young man back into his life. He seemed calmer, less ready to snap. He asked, "Asami, when do you want to move in?"

"Before Akihito leaves the hospital. I want to be able to take him and his children there when he is released. The doctor said two weeks, so that gives you a week to find the right house and three days after that to have the move in arranged. The items at the Takaba's will need to be collected, as well. Buy anything else the children may need, Kirishima, they are to want for nothing." Asami had taken a genuine liking to the twins that almost ruined his happiness. The inquisitive Kiri and the reserved Kimihiko had piqued his interest, just as their father had.

xxxxx

Akihito sat in the hospital room with his father. His mother had left to make deliveries, leaving the twins in their care.

Akihito's father watched his son, noticing the change in his whole demeanor now that Asami had decided to take him back. He even noticed the change in the twins, now that Akihito wasn't depressed. Still wary of the whole relationship, he asked, "Aki, are you sure this is what you want?"

Akihito looked at his dad and seeing the concern in his eyes, answered honestly, "I love him dad. I know he's powerful, dangerous, and rough on the outside, but he can be gentle and caring too. I tried being without him and you saw how that turned out."

"That's because that was his decision for you and not your own. But this, this is when you can decide to take your life back. He hit you, Akihito, and only you, he, and god knows what else he did to punish you, and you're willing to go back to him?"

"He was angry..."

His father interrupted, "That doesn't justify hurting you, Akihito."

"And him trying to keep me safe, didn't justify what I did a year ago. He made a mistake, dad. This was the only time he has ever hit me and I don't think he wants to do it again any time soon. Under normal circumstances, it would have never happened. I get that what we have is a bit twisted, but he makes me happy. Isn't that what's important?"

"It is and I see that, but being around him could get you and the kids hurt. Is that what you want? Is that the environment you want to raise them in?"

"Dad, I'm going back, that's my choice. Everything else, we'll deal with when we have to. I know you're worried about me, dad, but you don't have to be, Asami won't let anything happen to us."

"If that is what you believe, then I won't say anything else on the subject, except, be careful Aki. It's not just your life anymore."

"It hasn't been my life since Asami walked into it."

"Akihito, you say things like that and you wonder why I think this is not a good match for you?"

"I understand how you feel. I used to feel the same way, but then I was privileged enough to get to know him. He loves me, dad, the way I am for who I am. It's not perfect, but no relationship is. All that matters is we're both willing to try."

Mr. Takaba tried to be happy for his son. He said, "Well, if your mind is made up on the subject, I guess I will just have to keep supporting you any way I can. If he is who you choose, Aki, then I won't speak against him. Just know that the next time he hits you, I WILL have a problem."

"Then I will make sure not to give him a reason," Akihito smiled to his father, then turned his attention back to the two infants in their car seats.

Akihito wanted to hold them now that everyone's moods had improved. He reached out to lift Kiri from her car seat, felt a sharp pain in his side, and yelped. Instead, he reached and pulled the table they were on closer to him and patted each softly on their stomachs. He positioned his hand between them and watched as they each clamped on to a finger. With his mind, and heart, clearing of the pain, loneliness, and despair, he could finally see them as a happy addition to their family.

xxxxx

When Asami and Kirishima arrived at the warehouse, Todo was already inside, strapped to a chair. He was flanked by both Suoh and Kunihara. Suoh was stoic as ever, while Kunihara looked like he wanted to smash Todo's head in. Asami attempted to calm the guard, "Kunihara, not to worry, you will get your turn at him. For now, go stand guard at the door. You may shot anyone suspicious looking approaching the warehouse. Be mindful, no shooting innocents, Akihito wouldn't like that."

"Boss, is he going to be alright?"

"He is fine, Kunihara. Your master did not die thanks to you. Now go watch the door."

"Yes, boss. Make him pay for what he did, boss," and Kunihara walked to the door and exited.

Asami looked at Todo and said, "You took a big risk trying to silence Takaba. What else exactly did you think he had on you, Todo?"

Todo was struck silent by the look of evil rage in Asami's eyes as he glared at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed hard and willed his mouth to speak before the dangerous man lashed out. He stuttered, "H-he sh-shouldn't have st-stuck his nose in my b-b-business, A-Asami. You should have..."

SMACK!

Todo felt his head explode from the impact and the warehouse started to go dark. He shook his head trying to stay conscious. He wasn't sure of the men surrounding him, which had landed the blow. They all stood like they hadn't moved to throw a punch, yet the whole side of his head felt the sting.

Asami said, coldly, "If you where a professional, you wouldn't have gotten caught in his viewfinder, unless you wanted to."

With his right ear ringing, Asami's words echoed in Todo's ears. He replied, "M-maybe if I had fucked him, he wouldn't turn me in either, huh, Asami."

SMACK!

Asami reflexively hit Todo in the mouth with a fast jab and had his suit straightened before Todo's head bobbed back up.

Todo leaned forward and spit out two teeth and a mouthful of blood. He had the nerve to be grinning when he rose his head up again, showing the gaps where the two teeth had been knocked out. He said, "Always strikes a nerve, doesn't it, Asami. Someone touching that damned boy of yours. You should keep your pet on a leash and maybe he won't keep getting in your way."

"But he is not in my way Todo, he is in yours. He said I should let the judge deal with you, but I don't think you deserve that. I don't care why you did it, or what you thought you would accomplish. This isn't an interrogation, really," and Asami pulled his gun from his holster and shot Todo in the leg and in the side.

Todo didn't scream with the first shot, but he howled with the second, as he tried to reach his tied hands to his side to staunch the bleeding. This wasn't how he wanted to go, pleading for his life in some dirty warehouse, at least not without having taken Takaba with him. Asami wasn't going to give him that chance though.

Asami said, "Suoh, go relieve Kunihara."

Suoh said, "Yes boss," and walked to the warehouse door.

When Kunihara returned, Asami said, "Beat him until he stops breathing, Kunihara," as he pulled out a cigarette and moved to sit on the couch off center of where Todo was seated to watch the show.

Kirishima lit the cigarette and poured Asami a drink from the decanter on the table next to the couch.

Kunihara removed his suit jacket and placed it on a nearby folding chair. He rolled up his sleeves as he looked Todo over. Seeing the blood staining Todo's shirt, and thinking of the blood staining Takaba's shirt in the same spot, Kunihara decided to strike there first. He made a fist and punched Todo hard in his side, twice, in rapid succession, causing the man to scream in pain before he passed out.

Asami sipped his bourbon and watched Kunihara walk to the sink and begin filling the bucket with cold water. He took a drag of his cigarette as he thought of that nerve Todo had struck. The thought of Akihito, his Akihito, with anyone else caused his jealously to spike off the charts. The mention of someone threatening him with rape, drove him into a blinding rage. Todo was stupid to think he could get someone like Akihito, but Asami fired his gun into him, never the less, for the thought.

Asami had told Akihito it was okay to turn the pictures over to his editor and the police. Todo was a rival that needed to be knocked down a peg or three. He had been sloppy enough to get caught in Akihito's viewfinder, that was on him, but for this to happen as a result, that, Asami knew, was on his conscious alone.

Kunihara returned and poured half the bucket of water over Todo's head, gaining a groggy groan, then he placed the bucked on the floor. He began slapping Todo in the face to rouse him fully, saying, "Come on, asshole, wake up. I'm not nearly done with you." Kunihara pulled out a knife and turned to look questioningly towards Asami.

Asami nodded his head and Kunihara jabbed the knife into the hole in Todo's leg to the hilt. He rotated it slowly before pulling it out.

Todo screamed in agony as he writhed in the chair. He was passed out again as Kunihara pulled the knife from the wound.

The guard picked up the bucket of remaining water and splashed Todo in the face, and the man sputtered awake again. He moaned in pain as he sat trying to pull his hands free from the binds. Tears streamed from his eyes as he said, "J-just get it o-over with."

Kunihara gave him an evil smile as he asked, "Where's the fun in that, Todo? You should suffer more for what you did to my master, lowlife scum. You won't die until Boss Asami says you have paid enough and as of now, you've only paid pocket change," and Kunihara stabbed the knife into Todo's shoulder.

Todo screamed again, but fought to remain conscious. He wondered if his men were looking for him, or, if they were smart, had left him to his fate. Asami was the strongest player, after all. If they thought that Todo's disappearance had anything to do with the powerful yakuza, they would hopefully abandon him and not throw their lives away, as he so foolishly had. These thoughts helped with the pain and Todo was numbed to the knife being pulled from his shoulder.

Kunihara pulled out the knife and dropped it in the bucket. He pushed the chair over and kicked Todo in his midsection with enough force to push the man and the chair a few feet across the floor.

Todo fought for air as he silently mouthed a scream. He felt a few of his rib snap. Something internally was damaged, as he had blood pouring from the corner of his mouth as he lay there on his side, trying to make himself into a ball as best he could, in fear the guard would kick him again.

Todo felt relief when he heard Asami say, "That's enough Kunihara," as he saw the guard preparing to kick him again.

Kunihara put his foot back on the floor and said, "Yes, Boss," and he stepped back. He went to the bucket, collected his knife, and walked to the sink to clean it off.

Asami walked towards Todo. Two guards moved to lift him from the floor, the motion causing Todo to groan in pain. He sat gritting his teeth trying not to yell. The pain was unbearable and he was still trying to catch his breath.

Asami looked at the man and asked, "At this point, wouldn't you have rather just spent a few years in prison, Todo? You should have thought your plan through or listened to your lawyer. You were a fool to go after Takaba knowing he belonged to me. Because of you, he is stuck in the hospital, Todo, and not home where he belongs." Asami balled his fists and punched Todo in the side of his head. "Because of you, he lay bleeding in the street." Asami punched him in his side.

Todo howled as he felt already fractured ribs, crack under the pressure of Asami's punch. His breathing grew rapid as his lung collapsed and he coughed up blood.

Asami only continued, "Because of you, Todo, my Akihito almost died," and Asami pulled out is gun again and blew a hole in the side of Todo's head. He watched, as if in slow motion, as the chair tipped over and Todo's blood spilled onto the warehouse floor as Asami contemplated, were those words meant for Todo or himself.

He was to blame, as well, for Akihito being in the predicament he was in, because he threw him out. He didn't think of the consequences, of what might happen if people thought he was no longer protected, he'd only thought of himself. He was the one that put Akihito's life in danger from the start.

Asami was getting royally pissed at himself for not listening to Kirishima and Suoh when they tried to warn him something like this could happen. He walked over to the couch, poured himself a double shot of bourbon, and threw it back. He said, "We're done here, Kirishima. I need to go to the hospital."

Kirishima asked, worried, "Are you hurt, Boss Asami?"

"No, I want to see Akihito," Asami answered. "Take me to the club so I can get cleaned up, then clear my schedule for the next few days, I'll check into the houses myself." He turned to Kunihara, who was still awaiting orders, and said, "Kunihara, your punishment for allowing Akihito to get shot is cleanup. I want Todo to disappear for good. When you're done, you may come to the hospital and check on your master."

Kunihara replied, "Yes, Boss Asami," and he took a jumpsuit from the wall, put it on, and got started.

xxxxx

When Asami returned to the hospital, Akihito was in his room, asleep. He went to the chair in the corner and sat to look over the houses Kirishima had found so far, looking up every now and then to verify the boy was still breathing properly. The files didn't take long to go through, as there were only five, with limited preliminary information. Asami texted Kirishima, 'Where is the rest of it?' He turned his phone to vibrate as to not wake the sleeping Akihito.

Kirishima responded, 'The rest of what, Boss?'

'The house files, Kirishima. This is all you have?'

'I just started preparing the information. The men I sent this morning haven't reported back yet.'

'Reach out and see if they have anything more. This tells me nothing.'

'Yes, Boss.'

"Oh why didn't you just go to the door and talk to him, sheesh. Buzz, buzz, buzz, tap, tap, tap, buzz, buzz, buzz. A parade outside would have been less annoying," Akihito said, staring at Asami from where he lay on the pillow. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Asami said as he rose, placed the files on the chair, and walked over to Akihito. "How do you know who I was texting?"

"You only ever have text conversations with Kirishima and he's standing guard outside the door right?" Akihito asked.

"I was watching you sleep," Asami said. "You are prone to nightmares when things like this happen, Akihito, and you always try to hide it from me."

"I don't need you to remind me of that, Asami," Akihito pouted.

"I'm sure you don't. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, but not as bad as before. What happened to Todo?"

"You don't need to worry about that now. How long ago did your parents leave?"

"A while ago and don't avoid the question, Asami. What did you do to Todo?"

"What do you think, Akihito?"

"And if the police come sniffing?"

"Like they ever would. You should be focused on your recovery, not what became of that lowlife scum. What did the doctor say?"

"Take it slow and therapy. Asami, if this comes back on you..."

"It won't, so forget about it, Akihito, and get some rest."

"Have you eaten, Asami?" Akihito asked, knowing it was pointless to keep asking Asami what he did to Todo, he knew he wouldn't tell him.

Asami smiled and said, "I have. You shouldn't be worried about that, Akihito, I can take care of myself."

Akihito mumbled, "More like Kirishima can take care of you." Then he said a bit louder, "I should thank him for keeping you alive while I was gone, Asami. I'm sure you were a bother."

"I'm sure I was, Akihito. Now stop talking and go back to sleep," Asami said, as he leaned over to kiss Akihito on the forehead.

Akihito took hold of Asami's hand and said, "Don't leave without telling me, ok?"

Asami wasn't sure what he saw flash in the boy's eyes at that moment, but he agreed to Akihito's request. He moved back to the seat in the corner of the room and sat down. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smirked as Akihito rolled his eyes, then turned his head away.

Asami pulled out his phone and read the text from Kirishima, 'The job is done, Kunihara is downstairs.'

Asami went to reply, but looking over at Akihito, decided to walk to the door to address Kirishima.

Akihito watched Asami walk to the door and heard him say, 'Send him up', before he came back and took his seat again. Akihito, curious, asked, "Send who up, Asami?"

"Kunihara came to visit you, Akihito. He has been worried."

"Good, then I can thank him properly for saving my life out there," Akihito said, perking up slightly.

When Kunihara entered the hospital room, he bowed his head first to his boss, then turned to the bed and said, "Glad to see you are still with us, Takaba. You gave me quite a scare. I apologize for not getting to you sooner."

Akihito looked at the guard and said, "Thanks for saving me, Kunihara. There's no need for you to apologize, I was the one walking around with my head up my ass. I saw the gun but it didn't register until it was too late. You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Akihito turned to Asami and said, "You better not be thinking of punishing him, Asami."

Asami said, "He has already received his punishment, Akihito."

Akihito looked Kunihara up and down, told him to turn around slowly, and made some observations. Kunihara didn't appear to be limping, favoring any sore body parts, or showing any cuts or bruises. Akihito said, "Well, you look ok, so Asami didn't hurt you too much."

Kunihara only agreed with his master's assessment and made no attempts to correct his assumption that the boss had did him some form of physical damage as punishment for him being shot. Though Kunihara had been ready for such a punishment, he was surprised and relieved to learn his only punishment would be cleaning up the mess Todo made in the warehouse and getting rid of his body and evidence, which he more than enjoyed, given how he felt about the drug dealer. Plus Suoh had stayed behind to help him, so it didn't really feel like punishment.

Akihito, satisfied, nodded towards Asami, before he said, "You look like you could use some rest, though, Kunihara."

Kunihara said, "We both need to rest, Takaba. I'm glad you weren't seriously injured, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you were. Until I see you again, take care of yourself, Takaba," and Kunihara turned to leave the room.

Asami rose and followed the guard from the room. Asami entered the hall and saw Suoh and a few other guards standing around waiting on an update on Akihito. Asami looked to them and said, "Go home and rest. Akihito will be fine." Asami watched relief flood their faces as they started to file out of the hospital.

When only Suoh and Kirishima remained, Asami said, "Glad to see you two still think for yourselves and disobey me when you see fit. Thank you for keeping a watch on Akihito. Things might have gone different if you hadn't."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "Boss, I count protecting you from yourself as one of my highest priorities. You would have destroyed yourself if Takaba had been hurt and there was no one there to help him."

Suoh said, simply, "You're welcome, Boss, anytime."

Asami nodded to both of them and as he moved to return to the hospital room, both men took up their positions outside the door. Asami was satisfied to have such loyal subordinates and friends watching his back.

Akihito lay dozing when Asami returned.

Asami removed his suit jacket and tie, undid the top buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves, before climbing in the small bed next to Akihito.

Akihito gave a small groan as he shifted over to allow Asami more room. He groaned again as he positioned himself to lay in those strong arms he had missed so much, and drifted back to sleep.

Asami soon followed, as he finally felt complete again after his week spent in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Asami awoke, stiff, when he heard a voice at the door growing more alarmed, as access to the room was denied. Asami stood and stretched his 185cm frame as he walked to the door to see what the commotion was. When he opened the door, there was a flustered nurse trying to gain access and a steadfast Kirishima denying entry. Asami asked, "Kirishima, what is the problem? Let her do her job."

The nurse smiled in relief and moved to go into the hospital room.

Kirishima moved to block her way, saying, "Boss, she claims she lost her ID and is awaiting a new one from security. I can't let her enter Takaba's room."

"So why not ask one of the other nurses to vouch for her, Kirishima? You are being over protective here."

Kirishima, keeping an eye on the nurse, turned and said, "Boss, we have not completed that other matter. Letting someone without identification into the room would be..."

"She's a nurse, Kirishima. If you don't trust her, come in and watch her every move, otherwise, stop keeping her from here duties. Now, step aside and let the young lady through."

Kirishima, hearing impatience in Asami's voice, reluctantly moved aside for the nurse to enter. He followed her in and watched her move to the bed. She picked up the chart at the end of Akihito's bed and flipped the page to the last entry. She scanned the sheet before she closed the chart and placed it back in the slot.

Akihito, awake by now, smiled at the nurse and said, "Sorry Nurse Nami." Akihito looked at Kirishima, as he said, "It's in his job description to be untrusting."

Kirishima was about to explain his actions when he saw Asami, give a slight shake of his head. Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave a slight nod to Asami before he resumed paying close attention to what the nurse was doing at Akihito's bedside.

Akihito looked from Asami to Kirishima and back, before he said, "Geez, Asami. You should have let him explain, it seems like forever since me and Kirishima had an argument. It doesn't seem natural."

Asami said, "You arguing with Kirishima would only delay the nurse more. Let her examine you so she can get back to her other patients. You can argue with Kirishima later."

Akihito stuck his tongue out at Kirishima and said, "Till later, four-eyes," and then he made a ridiculous face at the secretary and Asami.

Nurse Nami giggled, nervously, as she went about checking Akihito's vitals, glancing as she did, at the two handsome, yet extremely serious-looking, men in suits.

Akihito said, "Don't mind him. He only bites when told to. How is your day going, Nurse Nami?"

Nami said, "It had been uneventful until I got to your room, Takaba. I'm definitely going to security to get my new badge when I leave here. The other nurses had warned me your security was tight, but I didn't think he wouldn't let me into the room." She took a tentative look in Kirishima's direction, before once again turning to poke and prod Akihito.

"Oh, no. He's not my security. Though he is handy to have around sometimes, it isn't my choice to have him blocking the doorway."

"I guess I can't blame him," Nami said, looking back at the guard again, blushing slightly this time, "I should have my badge with me."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose before giving a grunt of agreement.

"Thanks for being a good sport about it," Akihito said.

"It's okay. I'm sure it won't be the worst thing that happens today," said Nami. Done with checking Akihito's vitals, the nurse walked to the caddy she had carried into the room and pulled out two empty vials with the same colored, rubber top, and two other empty vials with two other colored, rubber tops. She took alcohol packets, gloves, gauze, a band-aid, the tourniquet, and the vials over to the bed. She took four stickers from Akihito's chart and affixed them to the vials.

When Nurse Nami was finished with the preparations, Akihito turned his head, so he didn't see the needle pierce his skin. Although it really didn't feel like much, he hated seeing it being done on him.

As the nurse filled the four vials with Akihito's blood, she asked, "Are those your children I saw with your parents?"

Akihito answered with a modest smile, "Yes. They're adorable, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are quite the little cuties. How old?" she asked, as she switched out the vials needing to be filled.

Akihito answered, "Two months," as she pulled the needle from his arm, placed the folded gauze over the puncture, and put the band-aid in place. He watched her write something on the vials she had collected, before she placed them in her caddy.

When Nami turned back toward the bed, she had a small specimen cup in her hand. She said, "The doctor needs a urine sample, Takaba. Would you like me to bring in a urinal, or do you think you want to try getting up?"

Akihito was skeptical about trying to stand, walk across the room to the bathroom, then stand, or even sit for that matter, to use the toilet. On the other hand, he didn't want Asami to see him peeing in a plastic jug. He'd probably volunteer to help hold his dick, no matter which option he chose, Akihito thought.

As if on cue, Asami said, "I'll help him get to the bathroom."

Akihito said, under his breath, "I knew it."

Asami looked to Akihito and asked, "What was that just now, Akihito?"

Akihito blushed slightly, as he said, "Nothing, Asami. I need to try to go to the bathroom by myself, though. It's not like you will be able to help me from work. Besides, I don't want you forgetting that I'm injured."

Asami smirked at Akihito's perceptiveness, though he hadn't planned to do anything, he knew his kitten was injured. He said, "I would not dream of molesting you in your injured state, Akihito, I need you to heal properly."

Akihito asked suspiciously, "And why is that, perverted bastard?"

"To better ravish you later, kitten."

Akihito bristled at the pet name, blushing as Nurse Nami gave him a shy smile.

Nami, beginning to feel out-of-place amidst the intimate undertones, said, "Well I'll leave this with you, Takaba. Once you're done, push the call button and I will be in to collect the sample, ok?"

Akihito, unable to look at Nurse Nami, answered, "Ok," while wondering if he had the strength to throttle Asami for embarrassing him in front of her and Kirishima. He thought, probably not, but as his face had turned a darker and darker shade of red just by the conversation, he knew he was willing to give it a shot.

Asami added, "Have your badge before you return or the guards will not let you in next time."

Nami answered, "Yes, sir." The nurse made one last entry to Akihito's chart before leaving the room, with Kirishima following her out.

Akihito thought he heard Kirishima apologizing for his earlier behavior before the door closed, which was odd, as he had never seen Kirishima apologize when he was in the right. He asked, "What's with Kirishima?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"He's not usually this protective of me, Asami. And he apologized to Nurse Nami just now. What did you say to him?"

Asami smirked, as he walked towards the bed, "I didn't say anything, Akihito. Maybe he realized how important your protection is and that Nurse Nami was indeed a nurse."

"Cut the crap, Asami. What are you up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you or your recovery," Asami answered, as he lifted the specimen cup in his hand.

Akihito looked from the specimen cup to Asami, and said, "I'll do it myself, Asami." Akihito raised the top half of the bed to the complete upright position and slowly moved his legs over the side. The medication helped with the pain, but his injured body felt stiff and heavy.

Looking over the edge and seeing the short drop to the floor, Akihito didn't think he would be able to get down on his own without causing himself damage, he grudgingly asked Asami, "Will you help me to the floor, please?"

That was the only opening Asami needed. He swooped the boy in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, pushing the I.V. pole with his foot.

Akihito protested, pounding on his arms and chest, nearly toppling the pole, and calling him names, the short distance to the small bathroom.

When Asami reached the door, he gently placed Akihito on his feet and allowed him to lean on him as he opened the door. Asami handed Akihito the cup then slowly let the photographer go.

When Akihito looked askance towards Asami, the crime lord answered, "You said you had to try going by yourself."

Akihito looked only slightly relieved. The thought of Asami's hand anywhere near his cock had seeped into his subconscious, bringing with it memories of a week spent outside Asami's strong arms and an aggravating need to feel Asami's hands on his flesh, wounds be damned.

He chided himself for his own perverted thoughts. Now was not the time. He needed to heal if he was going to get out of here to hold his children properly and hopefully erase the memory of their first week with him. Not to mention, keep up with whatever Asami had planned for him as punishment once he was back home.

Gripping the pole for support, he slowly made his way inside the bathroom enough to push the door up. He had broke out in a sweat from this small feat alone. He faced a dilemma upon reaching the toilet, as he was now clutching the I.V. pole with both hands trying to stay on his feet. He needed to be able to support himself, move the hospital gown he was wearing, hold the cup, and hold his manhood, all at the same time.

It only took a minute for Akihito to assess the situation and realize it was a hopeless endeavor. Like it or not, he needed Asami's help, at least this time. He said, "Dammit," under his breath, before he called out to Asami for assistance, "Asami, I need more hands."

Asami appeared in the doorway with his usual smirk. He entered the bathroom and said, "And what would you like me to hold, hm?"

"Don't be a prick about it, and remember I'm injured, pervert," Akihito replied, peeved.

"I merely asked what you needed help with. If you would rather muddle through on your own, then..." Asami turned to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, Asami. Come back. Hold me up so I can free up my hands. I can take it from there, okay?"

"Whatever you need, kitten."

"Stop calling me 'kitten' and no roaming hands, Asami."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Akihito." Asami took his place behind Akihito and placed his hands on the boy's hips.

Akihito's breath hitched, as more memories of those hands touching other parts of him flooded his mind. Concentrate Akihito and stop thinking dirty thoughts. Akihito lifted the gown to his chin to hold it up. He opened the cup and collected the sample for the doctor. When he reached for tissue to dab himself dry, he felt a pull in his side and he immediately stood back straight.

Asami asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yep, sure am," Akihito practically gasped out.

Asami reached down for the tissue and dabbed the tip of Akihito's dick. He said, "You're a bad liar, Akihito. We should get you back in bed, you're looking pale." Asami flushed the toilet and led them to the sink to clean their hands.

Akihito rinsed the cup and he and Asami washed their hands before he wrote his name on the label and left the cup on the shelf over the toilet. Grabbing the I.V. pole, Akihito used it and Asami for support as he slowly limped back to the bed. Both his leg and side burned with the effort and Akihito gladly administered himself a dose of morphine to take away the burning sensation.

Asami watched his eyes glaze over as the morphine took effect and a satisfied grin danced on his boy's lips.

Akihito said, dazed, "Wow, Asami, you actually behaved. I'm proud of you."

Asami smirked and replied, "I already told you, I'll wait until I can ravish you properly. I wouldn't want to extend your stay in my fine facility, Akihito. Besides, I don't have time to play right now. Get some rest."

"You're leaving?"

"I have business to attend to, Akihito. I will come back later," Asami answered.

Akihito pouted up at the crime lord, but nodded his agreement. He understood it was better the man didn't stay at the hospital, less chance of them doing something he knew they shouldn't, at least not until he had healed a bit more.

Asami leaned over and kissed Akihito atop his head, before moving to his lips and placing a light kiss. Asami gathered his suit jacket from the chair in the corner and walked to the hospital room door. He gave one last look at Akihito, whose eyes were beginning to droop closed, before he opened the door and stepped out.

He met Kirishima in the hall and asked, "Has Kunihara arrived?"

Kirishima replied, "He and Masaki are in the lounge there."

"Good, I'll brief them there. Is Suoh not back yet?"

"He is waiting with the car, Asami."

"Let him know I will be down shortly," and Asami walked the few paces to the lounge area.

Kunihara and Masaki both stood when Asami entered the lounge.

Asami said, "Gentlemen, you will guard Akihito with your lives, understood? Hospital staff are not allowed to enter without their id badges. If they are not family, friend, or staff, they do not enter."

Both men answered, "Yes, Boss Asami."

Kunihara asked, "Is the young master feeling any better, Boss?"

"If you're asking me if he is his usual bratty self, then I'd have to say, not quite yet, though some of the cheekiness has returned. You may visit with him, but one of you stays at the door. Call me, immediately, if there are any problems. Stay sharp, there are a few more Dragons to round up, before we can deal the final blow and end their little gang. It shouldn't take all day, I will return later," Asami said before turning to walk out the lounge.

The two guards followed and took up their posts outside Akihito's door.

Before Kirishima left, he said, "I shouldn't have to remind either of you, but if something happens to that brat, they won't find your bodies, ever." He gave each man a stern look over the top of his glasses before turning to join the waiting Asami.

As they walked towards the exit, Asami asked his loyal subordinate, "Is that the threat you use to keep them diligent, Kirishima?"

"It is an effective threat, especially since they know it to be true. Kunihara and Masaki have been around long enough to have seen the punishments doled out for the guards that failed in their duties to protect Takaba. I just feel I should warn them lest they forget," Kirishima answered, as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Asami said, "Very good, Kirishima."

Asami didn't give compliments often, so when Kirishima received one, he took it to heart. He had vowed long ago to always protect his boss and friend, and he knew he would do the same for the boy laying in that hospital bed because he now knew exactly how much the brat meant to his friend. He simply looked to Asami and nodded his head, the only acknowledgement needed.

Asami said, "Kirishima, get me that list of houses. I want to start checking them out today, if there is time. Have you cancelled my appointments for the next few days?"

Back to business, Kirishima said, "Yes, Boss. Takada threatened to take his business elsewhere if the meeting was rescheduled, but when I explained he was free to do that if he wanted to pay more than what the weapons were worth, he accepted the new meeting date, which is one week from today at 10 pm. All your other appointments where fine with rescheduling."

"Good. Send someone to remind Takada why it's better to be flexible and agreeable, than to make idle threats. Tell whomever you send to be sure to break something on the man, I don't care what, though I want him kept alive."

"Yes, Asami."

They exited the hospital to a waiting Suoh. As they approached the guard, he said, "Hiroshi came through, Boss. The last members of the Dragons were released from lock-up and are being taken to the warehouse now. Hirata should arrive moments before we do."

"And the others that had escaped our grasp?"

"They have been located and taken to the warehouse with the others. The three with Hirata are the last of them."

"Good," Asami said. "I need to get cleaned up first, Suoh. Let them stew a bit and wonder why they have been gathered together. When we get to the penthouse, I want updated files on Kunihara and Masaki. I'm considering making them Akihito's permanent personal guard."

Suoh said, "Yes, Boss," as he closed the car door and got in behind the wheel. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed for the penthouse. Suoh asked Kirishima, "How is Takaba doing?"

Kirishima turned towards his friend and said, "Fine enough to want to try to pick a fight with me. I'd say he's on the road to recovery."

Asami said from the back, "That's because you were acting out of character, Kirishima."

"I was only doing my job, Asami. The woman didn't have id."

"Yes, but then you apologized to her. Akihito thought I might've said something to you."

"I was only trying to keep the damn boy out of harm's way. It would be a pain it something happened to him now."

Asami said simply, "Agreed." Then he asked, "Suoh, how was it confirmed that all the Dragons are present?"

"Todo ran the gang like a business, he had files on all the members. There are thirty-four members including the three Hirata picked up from jail remaining. Identities were confirmed using those files."

"What about family that may want to seek revenge?"

"From the files, none of the members seemed especially close to their families. Though how up-to-date they were is a factor. We didn't have time to look into all their backgrounds, but the ones checked so far matched what was in their files."

"Any problems from those already being held?"

"I was told that some had tried to over power your men and escape, but were quickly subdued. There were no more problems after that."

"Do they know Todo is dead?"

"No, from the chatter, The Dragons think he is being held separately."

"Fine," Asami said. Finally approaching the penthouse, Asami told both men, "Be ready in an hour. Suoh, bring the files on Kunihara and Masaki. Kirishima, bring the files on the houses you found and any papers needing my signature or immediate attention."

Both men acknowledged their orders and exited the car, Kirishima opening the door for Asami, as Suoh went to call the elevator down.

xxxxx

Shaved, showered, and dressed impeccably, Asami exited his bedroom and grabbing the financial papers from the table, went into the kitchen to make himself tea and toast. He truly missed his boy making them breakfast.

As Asami waited for the hot water and toast, he browsed the financial paper, making notations in the margins.

When he finished his sparse breakfast, his secretary and head bodyguard arrived at his apartment. He took the files he was offered and placed them in his briefcase, before grabbing his coat and exiting the penthouse.

The ride down in the elevator and the subsequent ride to the warehouse holding the gang members, was quiet, as Asami appeared to be looking over the files given to him.

Arriving at the warehouse, Asami exited the car and approached Hirata, who looked like he had been in a fight. Asami asked, "They give you trouble, Hirata?"

Hirata grinned and said, "Nothing we couldn't handle, Boss. How is Takaba this morning?"

"He's resting. You may check in on him when we are done here," and Asami made his way inside the warehouse.

There was an audible gasp upon seeing THE Asami Ryuichi entering the warehouse.

Asami was pleased they recognized their captor, it would make this go faster, since they most likely already knew why they were there. Asami looked the men over, before he asked, "You know why you're here, right?"

The question was met with silence.

Asami said, flat-out, "Todo is dead," and waited for their reactions to die down before continuing. "For what your leader did, you will all pay the price."

One of the gang members spoke up at this, saying, "Some of us didn't know what Todo was up to. We wouldn't have handled the situation the same way Todo did."

Asami asked, "And that matters to me, why? Whether you knew or not, I can't let you live to get revenge for Todo. This way, Takaba will no longer have to deal with any of you and neither will I. Takaba did me a favor with those pictures and Todo did me a favor by being stupid enough to go after Takaba." Asami turned to his men and said, "Kill them all."

"Wait, please," one of the members yelled, moving to the front of those gathered.

Asami held up his hand, momentarily stopping the men from firing. He asked, "What is it? Do you think you can apologize and walk away?"

The man began shakily, "N-no, that's n-not it. I-I want to ask that the ones not involved b-be spared, Asami."

"And how would I know who wasn't involved? I'm supposed to believe your word?"

Another member stepped from the crowd and said, "There were only a handful of us that knew Todo was going after the Takaba kid," and he motioned for those that knew to come forward.

Asami watched as the crowd separated into two groups.

The two that spoke up looked around to verify that all that were part of the plan had come forward. Satisfied they had, the first to speak said, "I'm Todo's younger brother. Though I tried to talk him out of going after the photographer, I was unable to sway him and he went along with his plan anyway. Those over there didn't even know we had a beef with the kid, let alone what Todo planned to do to him. Shouldn't they be allowed to live? Do you tell all your men what you are planning?"

"My men would fight and die for me were they asked, whether they know what I'd been up to or not. Shouldn't you be the same? Or does the loyalty of a mere street gang not run as deep? Because you didn't know, you think you deserve to live? What will you do then?"

"I can promise you they won't come after you or yours anymore."

"And how would you keep that promise if you are dead?"

"My death would seal the promise. They will leave Japan if you want them to, Asami." He turned to look at those gathered in the other group and saw many of them nodding their heads in acceptance of what he was saying.

Asami noticed those that did not and asked, "And what about those that don't agree with what you are saying?"

"Then their lives can end here as well."

"And who are you to make such a decision?" Asami asked.

"I was Todo's second and I did not try to talk him out of taking out your little boy toy. I encouraged it. Takaba had damning information that would only be corroborated by his testimony. As far as I was concerned, Takaba and the pictures needed to disappear."

"You have the nerve to say this to me and still ask for them to be saved," Asami said, pointing to those in the other group. "Usually when people ask me to spare them or their families, there is more begging and less bragging. I don't feel inclined to let any of you live."

Todo's brother spoke up then, "He doesn't speak for all of us, Asami."

"Funny, he sounds like he does. And what do you have to say?"

"Some of them are good boys from bad situations, if you took them with you and trained them to be better, I'm sure they wouldn't let you down. They would owe you a debt for sparing them, right?"

"And you expect me to trust them?"

"If they earn it, yes. If not, you can kill them like you want, but they deserve a chance. They didn't do anything wrong except be called 'Dragons'."

"No. No more bargaining. This little merry band of misfits ends here."

Todo's brother yelled, "Be reasonable, Asami!" as he watched the guns taking aim again at the group gathered along the wall of the warehouse.

Asami said, "I am. Reason dictates I destroy you all so that you have no chance of rising against me or Takaba again. Do it," and Asami stood back and watched as now even Kirishima and Suoh had pulled out their guns and fired a few rounds into the Dragons second in command.

It look less than five minutes to dispatch them all.

Asami gave out orders, "Make sure they are all dead then take the bodies to their hangout and leave them for the police to find. Make sure those Hiroshi got out of jail are never found, like Todo. Then get this place cleaned up. Suoh, you're in charge. Make sure they do a good job."

Suoh answered, "Yes, Boss."

Asami turned to Kirishima and said, "Let's go, Kirishima. Get me an update from Kunihara and Masaki," and Asami made his way out of the warehouse and into the back of the waiting limo.

Kirishima sent the text to the guards, 'Asami wants an update.' He then slid into the driver seat and started the car. He asked, "Where to, Boss."

"Let's go check out those houses you selected," and he pulled out the files, giving Kirishima the first address.

When Kirishima's phone buzzed, he stopped the car to check the message. Reading Takaba was fine and resting, Kirishima relayed the message to Asami before driving off again.

xxxxx

The two-hour ride gave Asami time to look over the files on Kunihara and Masaki and come to his decision. Once Akihito was released from the hospital, they would be assigned to watch over him. They would be his drivers, chaperones, and guards, no matter how much of a fuss he put up.

Next he took a look at the files Kirishima had given him. He signed those needing his signature and studied those needing a decision on how to proceed from him. He jotted instructions on the insides of the folders and placed them back in his case.

Last, he pulled out the files on the homes Kirishima had located, first looking through the one they were currently heading to now. There were four bedrooms, three baths, on two floors. There was a spacious kitchen and living room and a big, grassy backyard. The master bedroom was huge and had its own full bathroom, equipped with a Jacuzzi tub and marble fixtures.

The other three bedrooms were of good to modest size, the smallest one the perfect size for Akihito to turn into a work room. There wasn't, however, an extra room to make into an office for Asami,

He decided to see the house anyway, maybe he could add an office on. He pulled out the next file and looked through it. Although the backyard was a decent enough size, the house and rooms looked too small for Asami's taste, and he immediately eliminated that one from the list.

The next house had potential. The rooms were a good size. The backyard was big and shaded by cherry blossom trees along the back of the property. There were workrooms for both Akihito and himself, plus a room for the children to play in. The house had three floors with a four car garage, meaning Asami could keep his favorite vehicles at his disposal, instead of in the garage at the penthouse. There were even apartments over the garage that could be used by Kirishima, Suoh, Kunihara, and Masaki. It seemed the perfect yakuza residence.

Asami moved the house to the top of the list and pulled out the next file. He saw immediately that the backyard was smaller than he wanted it to be and he put the folder back in the case and pulled out the last file.

This house also had potential. There were enough bedrooms, five actually, two bathrooms, though neither was in the master bedroom, and a study, which Asami could turn into an office. The kitchen was new and came equipped with the latest appliances. There was a laundry room that had a door which led to a patio with clothes lines hung that didn't take away from the size of the backyard, which already had a durable children's play set, which looked new itself. Asami smirked to himself, already able to hear Akihito complaining about the size of the place and how much he would have to clean. He moved this house to the top of the list instead.

Having narrowed the search to three houses, Asami sat back to think and watch the scenery go by. For some reason, he was haunted by the look he saw in Akihito's eyes when he had asked him not to leave without letting him know. What was that exactly? Why show him that look at that moment? Was it unintended? Asami had thought he knew all of Akihito's faces, but that one was new. It looked tormented and sad. Like he wasn't sure Asami would come back if he were to leave without telling him.

The repercussions of him discarding Akihito were still presenting themselves and Asami realized that the look he saw in Akihito's eyes was one of them. Something else he knew he should atone for. Accepting his family was the start, this house the next step, and moving forward, making sure to always protect those that he cherished.

When Kirishima tapped the glass to signal they were approaching the first house, Asami paid attention to the neighborhood they were entering. The house was on a tree-lined street. He saw several children playing outside as well as people walking with strollers. As they stopped in front of the house, the realtor pulled up to greet them.

Asami exited the car and took a look around before he followed the realtor into the house to look inside. Once inside, the realtor introduced himself and began going over the finer points of the house. Asami left Kirishima with the realtor and went to explore. The house felt smaller than it looked in the photos, meaning once the furniture was in place, it would probably feel cramped. He met back up with Kirishima and said, "This won't do." He turned to the realtor and said, "It seems I have wasted your time. This isn't what I'm looking for," and he headed out the front door back to the limo.

Kirishima made his apologies and followed after his boss.

Asami gave Kirishima the other two files and told him to have the realtors meet them. He then sat back for the half-hour drive to the next house.

xxxxx

Akihito lay exhausted, having completed his first physical therapy session and the burning in his leg, had made him irritable. He refused his dinner and his pain medication, as the morphine pump had been removed at the request of the therapist.

When Kunihara stuck his head in the room to check on Akihito, he noticed the untouched food. The guard came into the room and asked, "Is everything alright, Takaba? You should eat your food if you want to get your strength back."

Akihito scowled up at him and answered, "I don't want it, it tastes like garbage."

"If you don't eat, I'll have to report it to Boss Asami."

"Report away. Where is he anyway?"

"The Boss had business to attend to, Takaba. He said he would return when he was done."

"Well, when you 'report' that I haven't eaten this slope, tell him to bring me something good to eat. And when can I get out of here?"

"You seem out of sorts, Takaba. Can I do anything for you or get you something?" Kunihara asked.

"I hurt, I'm bored, and I'm over this whole décor. I want to go home, Kunihara, I don't think you can do anything about that."

"No, I can't. Besides, you need to heal more before you can leave. I think the Boss said two weeks, at least."

"Two weeks! Seriously! Ugh, just shoot me now, oh wait, somebody already did. Which reminds me, did Kirishima tell you why he wanted you to follow me? Asami said he didn't tell him to do it."

Kunihara said, "He didn't give a reason, just told us to follow you if you left and to watch over your parents' house. I knew he was going against orders though."

"Wait, so you were following me from the beginning?"

"Yes, Takaba."

Akihito said under his breath, 'How the hell did I miss that? Was I really that far gone?' He said aloud, "Crap, now I really have to play nice with Kirishima. I can see it now, if I tried to thank him, he'd only say, 'I did what was in the best interest of the Boss, Takaba, I didn't do it for you', then sneer and push those damn glasses up on his nose. I would have thought he would have been glad to finally be done with 'babysitting' duties."

"You're wrong, Takaba. From the beginning Kirishima and Suoh went against Boss Asami's orders and told us to protect you as if nothing had changed."

Akihito looked dumbfounded as he said, "Kirishima, the perfect everything, disobeyed direct orders to have me watched? And lived?" He didn't even think the word 'disobey' was in the savvy secretary's vocabulary. He added, "Well, whatever the reason, glad you were there."

Before Kunihara could respond, there was a knock at the door, then Masaki stuck his head in and said, "Takaba, your friends are here to see you," and he allowed them into the hospital room.

Kunihara said, "I will go take up my post again, Takaba, and let you talk with your friends. But you should know, there are a lot of us that would give our lives for you, Takaba, whether we are ordered to or not. I think even though Kirishima likes to give you a hard time, he feels the same," and he left as the last of trio entered the room.

Akihito didn't know what to say to that. It seemed, Kirishima had made it his mission to make him feel like a nuisance. To hear otherwise, made his perception of the man change a little and clarified this morning's actions with Nurse Nami. Akihito stared after Kunihara until he left the room before he turned and greeted his friends, cheerily, glad for the distraction.

They pulled up chairs and Himeko asked, "How are you feeling Akihito?"

"Bored and Kunihara just told me I had to be here for two weeks. One of you has got to spring me from here," he said, looking from Koh to Takato.

Koh smiled at his friend and said, "You still have holes in you and you're already planning your escape? If we helped you escape, Asami'd have his men looking for you all over the city. Just stay put and heal, man. At least wait until you can run from your pursuers."

Both Takato and Himeko nodded their heads in agreement.

Akihito knew his friends were right and he finally conceded, saying, "Argh, whatever! But the minute I can stand on my own two feet and run, I'm escaping this place. So, what's been going on with you guys?"

"Work, same as always," said Koh.

Takato said, "Yeah, you haven't missed much. It's been pretty much the same routine."

"With a bit of baby drama thrown in for a little added variety," Himeko finished, taking note of the fact that Akihito's food sat uneaten. She asked, "Isn't your appetite back?"

Akihito grimaced at the food on the tray and said, "Not for this crap, it tastes like paper."

Koh asked, "You want us to go buy you something else and sneak it in?"

Akihito said, "Yes, please. I can't eat this stuff and I'm hungry."

Takato said, "We'll get you something good. Himeko, you stay and keep Akihito company."

Akihito said, "I want sushi, apricot bread, and Pocky."

"We know, we know," his friends said as they left from the room.

Himeko moved closer to Akihito and said, "You know, Aki, you've had a busier week than the three of us combined. Are you getting enough rest? Have your parents been bringing the children by?"

"It didn't get interesting until I got shot, though. Yes, I've been resting and the children have been by, but only for a couple of hours though. They're confined to the car seats so they get cranky after a while."

"It starts with a restlessness, then a whine, and then full-blown crying."

"Yes and once they reach full-blown crying, calming them takes time, since they seem to feed off the other's distress. If both my parents are here, then it's not so bad because they can hold them at the same time and they calm down faster. I still can't hold them yet, no matter how much I want to."

"And you and Asami?"

"We made up, I guess. And I'm fairly certain he likes Kiri and Kimihiko. We'll have to see if we can fall back into our routine once I'm home."

"Are you still going to have the party?"

"Well, our anniversary has passed already. It seems pointless to have it now, after everything that happened."

"You know if you need anything, you just have to ask us, right?" Himeko asked.

"I know, Himeko, and when I do, I'll let you know."

"Good enough for me. Have you caught that new variety show?"

"No, I haven't watched much TV."

"Oh, you would love it, it's hilarious." Himeko proceeded to tell him about the funnier scenes as they waited for the boys to come back with Akihito's food.

When Koh and Takato returned, Akihito was so hungry, he practically inhaled the food, nearly choking twice.

Though he was in the hospital, Akihito felt good, talking and laughing with his friends like this. It felt like a long time since he felt this carefree. They stayed until visiting hours were over, promising to bring him sushi again tomorrow.

Asami still hadn't returned when Akihito finally succumbed to sleep, no longer able to keep his heavy eyelids open.

xxxxx

Asami arrived back to the hospital, having made his decision on which house he was buying, he had Kirishima contact the lawyers to settle the paperwork and deed. He had decided to go with the more practical of the three houses, as in addition to space for his guards, it afforded a bit more privacy and security than the other two did.

Asami listened to the report from Kunihara and Masaki, before he sent them home, ordering them back in the morning,

He told Kirishima to have someone come down to relieve him and then he went into the room to see Akihito. Seeing him asleep, Asami removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He removed his tie, loosened the top three buttons on his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves. When he turned back to the bed, Akihito was staring at him. He asked, "Did I wake you?"

Akihito said, sleepily, "Of course you did. Where were you all day?"

Asami sauntered over to the bed and said, "Business that couldn't wait. Did you behave yourself in my absence?"

"Like I had a choice. It's not like I can just get up and leave."

"Well then I guess that is a good thing," Asami said, as he leaned in to give Akihito a soft kiss on his lips, resisting the urge to deepen it. He pulled away seeing the pout on Akihito's mouth at the chaste kiss and smirked, "Did you already forget what I said earlier? Save it for when we can do it properly, Akihito."

Akihito blushed, lightly, but continued to pout, as he said, "And who did you do this past week that has you not-so-grabby, huh?"

Though he felt just as needy as Akihito, Asami teased, "Jealous?"

Akihito stared Asami in his golden eyes, and said, "Like hell, I am, bastard. W-we were broken up, anyway." Akihito turned his head away from Asami as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. It was still a touchy subject and if Asami had been with someone else, it wasn't like he had a right to be angry about it.

Asami caressed Akihito's cheek before he took a hold of his chin to turn Akihito's head back towards him.

Looking into hurt, watery, hazel eyes, Asami said, "I was only teasing, Akihito. There was no one else, unless you want to be jealous of my own hand."

"Like you would ever. You could have had anyone this past week."

"I didn't want just anyone, Akihito. I wanted the boy who hurt me, though I tried like hell to deny that fact."

"Kirishima said that you actually got drunk."

"I wanted to stay that way, to dull the pain and banish the memories, but the hangover wasn't worth it. So, when I finally have you again, Akihito, I plan to make you take responsibility for all the drunken things I said and did in an effort to forget you."

Akihito said, "You can never forget me, Asami."

Asami agreed whole-heartedly, but he didn't voice his agreement. Instead, against his better judgment, he leaned in and took Akihito's lips in a passionate and meaningful kiss, which Asami still didn't let linger. It had been close to two weeks since Asami had felt the pleasures of Akihito's flesh, not counting his boy's punishment last week, and his control was slipping fast. He took a step back from the bed and Akihito, and breathed.

Akihito also struggled for control, though his failure of such, was evident in the tent over his manhood, further tempting the crime lord and causing his boy to turn crimson from his neck to the roots of his hair.

Asami fought for control over his body, as he stiffened at the erotic sight. He reminded himself that Akihito was injured before he moved closer to the bed. Looking from those hazel eyes to that hardened cock standing at attention, Asami asked, "Should I help you with this?" before he reached under the sheet and grasped his cock in his long, lean fingers and began to pump.

"Ah! W-wait Asami," Akihito said before he grabbed Asami's hand to stop it from moving up and down on his shaft. Injured or not, Akihito didn't think he would be able to stop himself if the crime lord went any further. He continued, "We should wait like you said earlier."

Asami pressed his thumb over the slit on his tip and said, "This doesn't seem to want to wait."

"Mm! W-we should stop now, hah, A-Asami," Akihito moaned as Asami resumed pumping his cock, slowly, though he didn't really want the man to stop. The heat generated from his touch was spreading deliciously throughout Akihito's deprived body. He was so close.

Asami pumped faster, sending Akihito over the edge.

"AAAHHH!" Akihito moaned as he came in Asami's hand.

Asami licked the cum from his hand as he smirked and said, "That was fast."

Akihito blushed deeper as he replied, "Sh-shut up! It's been over a week."

"You didn't touch yourself at all this past week?"

"Of-of course not, you bastard. I was too depressed." Akihito said, trying not to look as needy as he sounded. That wasn't enough, not by a long shot, but anymore could prove troubling to his recovery. A look too full of lust and wanting, could have him flipped over and jammed up by Asami before he knew what hit him,

Asami struggled for control. The expression on Akihito's face, as he tried to not look like he wanted Asami to continue, the sexiest and most erotic the crime lord had seen to date. It took everything, everything, Asami knew about control to not climb up on that too small bed and fuck Akihito until he couldn't move.

Akihito watched the struggle, that mirrored his own, play out on Asami's face, until he finally turned from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Asami stood at the sink, poised to wash the remaining cum from his hand. Instead, he unbuttoned his trousers, and using the same hand he had used to jack off Akihito, took hold of his own cock and proceeded to rub one out. Even in hospital garb, Akihito looked delicious. None of his control techniques worked, this was the only solution available that would keep him from jumping the injured Akihito's bones.

Akihito was struck speechless by what he heard on the other side of the bathroom door. Was Asami really...? Akihito couldn't even form the thought in his head, it seemed so unlikely. It had to be because he was injured. Was Asami really serious about that? Was he truly going to have to wait two whole weeks after that prelude just now? At the moment, Akihito didn't give a damn about his injuries, he was fucking horny, dammit. Did Asami really grow a fucking conscious in the past week? And then he heard it, 'Da-damn brat', followed by a guttural grunt marking Asami's completion, and he turned deep crimson again.

It took Asami five minutes to reach orgasm. Control was NEVER an issue until he met that damn sexy brat laying helpless in the hospital bed on the opposite side of the bathroom door. His reaction to the hand job was intoxicating. He missed his kitten more than he realized in that moment and had he not been injured, he would have been planted firmly beneath him until the sun came up.

He knew Akihito could hear him moaning in the bathroom and as he came, he made sure the brat knew it was his fault he was in that state, "Da-damn brat! MNGH!"

When Asami walked out of the bathroom, he looked calm and composed, smirking when he saw the look on Akihito's face.

Akihito tried to compose himself, but failed as he sputtered, "B-bastard! What the fuck was that, huh!? I'm right here!"

Asami looked into hazel eyes, filled with angry desire, and said, "You're hurt. I told you..."

"I know what you told me asshole, but after hearing THAT, you expect to leave me in this state for two weeks?"

"Punishment for not paying attention and getting shot in the first place."

"Screw you, go home!"

"I will not. Scoot over."

"Uh-uh, you can't sleep next to me. I'm mad at you."

Asami ignored Akihito and climbed in the bed next to him, causing him to scoot over involuntarily. Asami, smirking, said, "Now go to sleep. I've had a long day and I'm exhausted."

Akihito said, under his breath, "Like I give a shit." He turned his head to look the crime lord in his eyes, and seeing the precarious way he was on the edge of the bed said, "Well, it you won't get up, at least make yourself more comfortable, geez."

"Then come lay in my arms, Akihito," Asami said, adjusting himself so that Akihito was laying snuggled in his arms. He lightly kissed his boy on the forehead, before settling to sleep.

Akihito listened as Asami's breathing grew even and knew he had fallen asleep. He didn't sleep, though, not a wink. Laying in Asami's arms and left wanting had made him antsy. The way he was laying, he couldn't reach his own cock to rub one out, otherwise Asami would know immediately. His dick was painfully hard and all his thoughts kept going back to that fact, so trying to psych himself out, so it would go down didn't work either. So he lay awake for hours, until his eyes were just too tired to stay open any longer, and then he had the most amazing, and come morning he would find, the most embarrassing of wet dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After two and a half weeks, Akihito was beginning to go a bit stir-crazy. It had been four days since he had seen Asami, or his mother for that matter, and two days since he had seen his children or his friends.

Asami had told him that he had to attend to business that had gone neglected since Akihito was admitted, so he knew why he was absent, but his mother had been very vague on why she was absent and his father gave no explanation at all as to why he hadn't brought the twins to see him. He needed to know what was going on outside the hospital room and no one was saying a word.

Having done everything the doctor and physical therapist had asked of him, Akihito was expecting to be told soon that he could finally go home, but word was still forthcoming and the doctor and therapist changed the subject whenever he asked. Akihito was ready to walk out. His leg was healing so he could most likely accomplish more than a waddle, and with the crutches, he knew he could get up some speed, but with Kunihara and Masaki at the door, his chances of getting very far were slim to none.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Asami, 'What the hell is taking you so long? Get me the fuck outta here', and hit send. He checked his email while he waited for the reply text.

His phone alerted a message was received and he checked it to read, 'Almost done. see you soon'.

Akihito thought, that's it? How much is 'almost'? How long is 'soon'? He called out, "Kunihara, come in here for a minute."

Kunihara appeared at the door and asked, "Yes, Takaba?"

"Where is Asami anyway?"

Kunihara answered, "I'm sure I don't know. I've been here all this time. Kirishima didn't tell us what Boss Asami was doing. Should I call and ask?"

"Yeah. Maybe he'll tell you, since the four-eyed, super secretary won't tell me anything. Don't tell him it's me asking or he might clam up."

Kunihara pulled out his phone and dialed Kirishima's number. When the secretary answered, he asked, "Kirishima is everything alright with the boss? He hasn't been in for a few days." Though the guard already knew the reason and where exactly the boss was, he played ignorant in front of Akihito.

Kirishima on the other end of the phone pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "Tell Takaba the boss will be by later to pick him up and take him home. We're still at the house, but its finally ready. Takaba still is not to know about it, the boss wants it to be a surprise."

"Understood." He went out of the room then, to say, "I don't mean to rush the boss if he's busy, but I think Takaba is contemplating escape. He keeps asking when he can leave and the boss hasn't been by, neither have his friends or family. He's fidgety, Kirishima and I've learned to get nervous when he gets fidgety."

"I know what you mean but find a way to keep him busy, Kunihara. He's your responsibility now. His friends are here setting up for the party, so if he tries to contact them, they won't be available and then he will definitely try to make a run for it. Tell him three hours, tops. I'll talk to Boss Asami and try to move him along."

"Understood," Kunihara said before he heard the phone go dead. He turned to go back into the room and caught Akihito sitting on the side of the bed going for his crutches. He asked, "Where are you going, Takaba?"

Akihito, startled, looked over at the guard and said, innocently, "I was just going to stretch my legs. You're welcome to join me."

Kunihara, skeptical, asked, "And where are you planning on stretching your legs?"

Akihito said, "I was just going to take a walk around outside."

Kunihara said, suspiciously, "I hope you aren't thinking of trying to escape, Takaba."

Akihito glared at his guard and said, "I wasn't, Kunihara." Though that was exactly what he had planned to do. He was going to walk right off the damn hospital grounds and straight to the nearest fucking bus or train station. He'd had enough. Not thinking it wise to tell Kunihara that, though, he tried changing the subject and asked, "So what did Kirishima say? Did he tell you where Asami was?"

"Kirishima said to tell you three hours tops, and Boss Asami would be here to pick you up and take you home. That's not that long, right?" Then he added, "Please don't make us have to chase you down, young master. Wait here for the boss, ok?"

Akihito pouted, "Whatever. Three hours you say? If he's late, though, I'm outta here. I can't take this place anymore. I wanna know what's going on, why no ones been to visit. Now they're not even answering their phones. Where the hell is everybody?"

"I will let Kirishima know of your intentions," Kunihara said, disregarding Akihito's last question.

Akihito huffed, "You do that," as he swung his legs back up on the bed.

Kunihara exited the room thinking, that brought us three hours. He checked the time on his watch and texted Kirishima Takaba's ultimatum. It wasn't that he thought the boy would get away, more the guilt he would feel dragging him back and having to report to the boss about the escape after what he had already been through.

Masaki asked, "Is everything alright, Kunihara?"

"For now. Kirishima says the boss will be here in three hours. If Takaba leaves the room, don't let him out of your sight."

"Is he thinking about running? He knows he can't get away, right?"

"Like that has ever stopped him before. He said he'd wait the three hours, after that, we do what we have to, to keep him here."

"So, same orders as always."

"Exactly. And just remember its our heads if anything happens to him."

"Yeah, diligence takes on a whole new meaning where Takaba is concerned."

"Always, so be on your guard."

"Always," Masaki said.

xxxxx

Asami had gotten word from Akihito's doctor that he was able to be released and realized the preparations for him coming home weren't complete, yet. He had spent the last four days, with Mrs. Takaba, Kirishima, Suoh, carpenters, plumbers, and various other workmen, putting the finishing touches on the house.

He had brought new furniture for throughout the house. The master bathroom was redone to resemble the master bathroom at the penthouse, the original shower was way too small for what he had in mind, and the second bathroom was fitted with new fixtures. The closet in their bedroom was enlarged to accommodate all his suits, shirts, ties, and shoes.

The only things he actually brought over from the penthouse was his study, as a whole, desk, files, reports, and books.

Now it was finally ready. The workmen were gone. The Takabas had stayed over to help get the room ready for the twins, who were moved in yesterday. Asami brought them new cribs and children's beds, changing tables with drawers, stuffed animals, toys, clothes, and all the 'baby essentials'. The walls of the children's room were decorated with animal cubs playing together intermixed with colorful shapes of varying sizes.

Koh, Takato, and Himeko had arrived that morning to help set up for the party. They brought Akihito's favorite foods and snacks and Suoh was sent to pick up the beer and buy the liquor to stock the bar.

Asami was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette when Kirishima approached him to tell him the situation at the hospital.

"Boss, Kunihara called. He thinks Takaba is planning to leave the hospital. He wants to know where you and everyone else is. I told Kunihara to make sure Takaba stays there and that you would be there in three hours to pick him up."

"Three hours gives Akihito too much time to think of a plan that might get him past the guards long enough to escape. Call the doctor and let him know he can discharge Akihito now. He might wait if he knows he's free to leave. I'll get cleaned up, make sure they don't need anything and let them know I am on my way to collect Akihito."

"Yes, Boss."

"Call Kunihara, tell him if Akihito wants to leave, he is to offer to take him. Then drive him to Sion."

"Boss, won't Takaba wait the three hours?"

"Maybe. But if he chooses not to, I don't want him to think he has to run away."

"Understood," Kirishima said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and pulled out his phone to call Kunihara.

Kunihara answered, "Yes, Kirishima."

"The boss is giving the doctor the go ahead to release Takaba. Still let him know that the boss will be there in approximately three hours to collect him, but if he wants to leave, offer to take him where he wants to go, but drive him to Sion. The boss thinks he might wait, but if he doesn't, Takaba shouldn't be made to feel like he has to run away. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We are to give Takaba the impression that he is free to do as he likes in regards to staying or leaving the hospital after the doctor discharges him, in order to get him to stay here, correct?"

"Yes. Good luck, Kunihara."

"Kirishima, can't we wait for word of his discharge until the boss gets here?"

"No. That will only make Takaba think of ways to escape. If the two of you lost sight of him because he felt the need to sneak away, I don't think the boss would be lenient with the punishment. If he thinks he can leave and he knows Asami is coming, he may stay put. Report in if you leave the hospital."

"Understood Kirishima."

Kirishima disconnected the call and dialed the hospital next. He had the doctor paged and waited until he came on the line. He went into the kitchen to check with Mrs. Takaba if she needed anything for the cake.

She answered him in the midst of sifting flour and said, "No, Kirishima, I have everything I need, except maybe the kitchen to myself. If you could arrange that for me, maybe find Aki's friends something else to do besides coming in and out of here."

"I will bar them from the kitchen until you give them the okay."

"Thank you Kirishima. Is Asami on his way to pick up Akihito?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure everything is ready for when they return. Now go on, the cake isn't going to make itself."

Kirishima bowed his head and left the kitchen. He heard the doctor come on the line and he said, "Doctor, Asami says you can discharge Takaba now."

"Oh, thank goodness. That boy is relentless when he gets it in his head he wants something."

Kirishima deadpanned, "Yes, I'm aware. Asami will be there to pick him up in about three hours. The men at the door have been ordered to let him leave if he so wishes, but maybe you can say something to him to get him to stay until Asami arrives."

"I can do that, Kirishima, but I suggest you hurry. He has grown more and more agitated in the past few days and if given the okay to leave, whether Asami is on his way or not, it may not stop him."

"I understand, doctor. Whatever you can do will be helpful." Kirishima disconnected the call and went in search of Akihito's friends. Finding them laying in the grass in the backyard, he said, "The three of you are to stay out of the kitchen until Mrs. Takaba says otherwise. We are going to pick up Takaba soon, please make sure everything is in order for his arrival."

Koh sat up and gave Kirishima a military salute, before he giggled and flopped back down on the grass.

Himeko said, "Ignore him. We'll be ready. We've got some time. Drive safely."

Kirishima nodded and turned on his heels to go back inside. He found Suoh and told him they were leaving soon, then both men went to wait for their boss.

xxxxx

Asami walked out of his bedroom looking the perfect businessman. He ducked his head into the children's room and found Mr. Takaba rocking Kiri back to sleep. He asked, "On your way to pick up Akihito?"

"Yes," Asami said as he approached the two. "We should be back in a few hours," as he reached his hand to rub the babe's little head.

"Well give a call when you're close. I want to catch Akihito's face on camera when he gets his first look at this place."

Asami smiled and said, "I'd definitely want a copy of those. I'll have Kirishima contact you when we're ten minutes out." He rubbed Kiri's head again, then exited the room.

Asami found Kirishima waiting for him in the living room. He asked, "Is Suoh getting the car?"

"Yes, Boss Asami, we're ready when you are."

"Then let's not keep Akihito waiting any longer then we must," Asami said as he walked out the door. When he was seated in the limo he said, "Kirishima, when we get back, contact Mr. Takaba ten minutes before we reach the gate, he wants pictures of Akihito's surprised face."

"Yes, Boss. The doctor said he will try to keep Takaba at the hospital after he gets the news about the discharge for as long as he can, but he makes no guarantees. He says Takaba has been agitated these past few days."

"Itching to leave, most likely."

"Kunihara has been given his orders to take Takaba to Sion if he wishes to leave the hospital."

"Fine," Asami said, as he sat back and got comfortable for the long ride ahead. He pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Akihito's number.

Akihito did not sound pleased when he answered his phone, meaning the doctor hadn't talked to him yet about the discharge. "Oh, so you're done with your business now, "Akihito said sarcastically.

Asami ignored the sarcasm and said, "I'm on my way to get you, Akihito. Stay there until I come for you, understand?"

"Why should I? I'm sick of this place and no one has been to visit in two days. Kunihara said three hours, so, I'll wait three hours, Asami, then I'm out of here. It's ridiculous that I'm still here, anyway. Both the doc and physical therapist said I was doing well enough to go home, but they won't let me go."

"Calm down, Akihito. The doctor was given orders to await my return before releasing you. He should be delivering word to you any moment that you are being discharged. Still, I want you to wait there for me and not go wandering off on your own."

"So, it's your fault that I've been stuck in here, bastard!?" Akihito gave an exasperated sigh, before he continued, "I said I'd wait, didn't I? Just hurry up already."

"Akihito, Suoh can't drive any faster than traffic allows. Do you want us to get into an accident?"

"Of course not! Fine. The limo will be less stressful on my body that the train or bus would, so I'll stay put, Asami. Three hours, that's it."

"That is all I ask, Akihito. But if you do leave, have Kunihara drive you where you want to go. Don't wander off on your own. Understood?"

"I'm not a damn child, nor am I an invalid. I don't need to hear that from you."

"Yes you do, Akihito. I mean it, no sneaking away. Keep your word and I'll see you soon."

"Just get here," Akihito said before he hit end on his phone.

Asami smirked as he pulled out the ever-thickening medical file of his disabled kitten and read through the most recent notes from the doctor and therapist that had been added that morning. The doctor had even included a note expressing his anxieties about Akihito trying to escape and Asami just shook his head and thought, fondly, he's back.

Asami soon put the file away and pulled out the financial reports on his clubs and other businesses and began reading through them. Where he thought the journey back and forth, would be tedious, he found he could concentrate and get a lot accomplished without interruptions.

He also found, he had time to think, sometimes too much, but always about his Akihito.

That they had survived this, somewhat intact, was a testament to how much the boy had changed him. That a simple game of cat and mouse could turn into something like this, still stopped Asami dead in his tracks. For all his wealth and power, he never expected to be allowed to love.

xxxxx

Akihito tossed his phone on the tray table in front of him and leaned back on the pillow. He thought, damn Asami, always controlling everything. He knew he should have been gone days ago and now he understood why the doctor and therapist had been dodging the issue.

Fine, he could wait three measly hours. It would be better if he didn't have to try to sneak away, who knew what Asami would do to Kunihara and Masaki if he actually succeeded. Or him for that matter. Besides he needed to be more responsible and learn some patience. If he could crouch for six hours waiting for his target, he could surely wait three in a hospital bed.

Whatever had been going on the past few days, he would find out soon enough, so he sat back and got comfortable.

When the doctor came back into the room, he said, "Takaba, I am arranging the paperwork for your discharge later today after lunch. I have been told that Asami will be here to collect you, so please do not try to leave on your own. You will receive going-home instruction on how to take care of your wounds and a prescription for pain meds because I know that telling you to take it easy will mean nothing when you leave here. The physical therapist has a list of exercises you will have to do daily. Don't be surprised if he pays you a visit in a few days. I will say this and I pray you take heed, do not overdo it, Takaba. If you need to rest, rest. You may resume some of your normal activities but nothing to strenuous in the first couple of weeks. Remember you are still healing."

After the doctor paused, Akihito asked, "Is that all? You sound like you expect to see me back here sooner than either of us want, doctor."

The doctor gave him a stern look and said, "Takaba, I have been tending to your injuries for a few years now. Long enough to realize that you and trouble go hand in hand. Even Asami in his younger days didn't spend this much time in the hospital, and that's saying a lot. Just try to stay out of trouble, at least until you've completely healed from this incident, is all I ask."

Akihito gave the doctor a mischievous grin and said, "I make no promises, doctor."

"Just remember you have children to support. Don't get caught in such a bad way that I can't save you, Takaba," and on that sobering comment, the doctor turned and left the room.

Akihito had come to realize over these past two and a half weeks, that was the most important lesson he had to learn. He had to temper his need to blindly chase criminals and injustice for a front-page scoop. He struggled with this lesson being with Asami and wound up here time and time again. He knew the doctor was right, he couldn't continue this way or Kiri and Kimihiko would lose the only parent they had left.

The excitement, the thrill of the chase, that was what Akihito yearned for, it drove him, but now he'd need a safer stimulant. Something that kept him safe and came with a guarantee that he would be back home with his family, no matter what, everyday. It wasn't just about him anymore.

These thoughts kept Akihito occupied for the time being, and he settled in to wait it out until Asami arrived to take him home.

xxxxx

Suoh got Asami to the hospital with seven minutes to spare.

When Asami got to the hospital room, Akihito was sitting on the side of the bed with his jacket on, stuff packed away in a hospital bag, and ready to walk out the door. He looked up at Asami and said, "Five more minutes and I was out of here. Can we please go now?"

Asami said, "That would have been jumping the gun, Akihito. My three hours wouldn't have been up yet."

"You should be glad I waited this long."

"Agreed," Asami smirked. "We should stop by the pharmacy first and pick up your pain meds."

"That's another fifteen minutes, Asami. Can't we just go? Kunihara or Masaki can pick up the prescription on the way home."

"Fine, Akihito. Here, let me help you," Asami said as he reached for the bag, to pass it off to Kunihara.

Akihito handed it over without a fuss, grabbed his crutches, and got down from the bed. Before he got to the door, his physical therapist came in with a wheelchair and said, "Sit here Takaba and I'll wheel you to your car."

Akihito protested, "I can do it on my own."

"That may be, but we'd rather get you out of the hospital in one piece."

Asami said, "Sit down, Akihito, and enjoy the pampering."

"I don't need pampering. I just need to get out of here!"

"We'll get to the limo that much faster if you allow the therapist to push you," Asami replied.

Akihito couldn't argue with that, so he sat in the wheelchair, put his feet on the stir-ups, and allowed himself to be wheeled from the room.

Kirishima opened the door as they approached the car. Masaki went to hand Akihito his crutches, but Asami put his hand up and said, "Just put them in the trunk." He turned to Akihito and said, "Do you have the prescription?"

Akihito reached in his pocket and handed the piece of paper to Asami, who handed it to Masaki, before he swooped Akihito out of the wheelchair and placed him in the back of the limo, before he could begin protesting.

Asami waited until the door was closed before he said, "After you two get the prescription filled, follow us to the house."

Masaki said, "Yes, boss," and he and Kunihara headed back into the hospital.

Asami and Kirishima got into the limo on the passenger side and Suoh drove away from the curb.

When Akihito noticed Suoh turn out of the parking lot going the opposite direction from the penthouse, he asked, "I thought you were taking me home Asami?"

Asami, who had settled back in his seat with a thick folder, glanced out the window and answered, "I am. We have to make a stop first. Just sit back and enjoy the scenery. It's a long ride."

Akihito shot him a confused look and asked, "So, where are you taking me? If this is some vacation, Asami, forget about it. I just want to go home and get settled in."

Asami smirked, but didn't answer Akihito's question. He went back to looking over the papers in the folder on his lap.

Akihito glared at the nonchalant crime lord waiting for an answer. Finally receiving none, he sat back in his seat with a huff, arms crossed over his chest, staring straight ahead. The only sound in the back of the limo was of pages being turned as they were looked over or read. Eventually, Akihito leaned his head against the window and watched the scenery speed by.

xxxxx

Akihito hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was being gently shaken awake. He heard Asami say, "Akihito we're almost there. Wake up."

Akihito came awake slowly, feeling disoriented. Had they been riding in the limo this whole time? Akihito took a look out the window and didn't recognize the area at all. He asked, "Where are we?"

As they passed through the security gate, Asami answered, "Kofu."

Akihito, now fully awake, eyes wide, asked, "Kofu!? As in Yamanashi? What the hell are we doing way out here?"

"Welcome home, Akihito."

"Wait, WHAT!? What welcome home? What happened to the penthouse?" Akihito looked dumbfounded as the limo pulled to a stop and Kirishima stepped out to open the door for Asami. Akihito pushed open his door and was assaulted by flashing lights, as his father snapped picture after picture. When the camera stopped and his eyes adjusted, he noticed that his friends were there, as well as his parents, the twins, and a lot of Asami's men.

Asami stood on Akihito's side of the car, holding his crutches and reaching his hand in to pull him out.

Akihito took the offered hand and climbed out of the limo. He took his crutches and slowly made his way to the front door, taking in his new surroundings. He turned back to Asami and asked, "But why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Asami asked, walking slowly behind Akihito. "And watch where you're going."

"I'm fine! Why move way out here? There was room at the penthouse. Isn't this inconvenient? How long was that ride, anyway? This is where you've been, I thought you were dealing with business? What would you have done if you didn't make it in time and I left the hospital?" Akihito was huffing at the end of his rant. This bastard, un-fucking-believable, Akihito thought. Who told him to buy such a place? How much did this cost, anyway? "Look, I want to go back to Tokyo, Asami. This is too far from everything."

Akihito's mother said, "Stop complaining and see what he's done to the place first."

"You helped him, didn't you?"

Takato said, "We all did, Akihito. Welcome home!"

Akihito stood looking around at all the faces there to welcome him to his new home and he began to blush at his behavior. He turned when he heard a car pull into the drive and Kunihara and Masaki got out.

Kunihara asked, "Man, Suoh did you guys just get here, why you still outside?"

Suoh shook his head in Akihito's direction and said, "Takaba hasn't gone in yet."

"Well, what's he waiting for?"

"He's fussing at the boss, give him a minute. Feels like old times."

Kunihara and Masaki gave Suoh a shocked look before turning their attention towards Akihito.

Akihito felt everyone's eyes on him, waiting for him to go into the house for the first time, so he finally hobbled forward and crossed the threshold. The welcome home banner was right there, being the first thing he saw. As he struggled to kick off his shoes at the entrance, Asami stepped forward and offered his assistance.

Shoes removed, he stepped inside to see more decorations and a set-up almost identical to the set-up at the penthouse. Did Asami think this would make him more comfortable? Probably not, more for his comfort, no doubt, Akihito thought. But, regardless, it did make Akihito feel like he was home.

As the others filed in and removed their shoes, there was a flurry of excitement in the air. This was the complete opposite of what he expected his homecoming to be. As he watched his friends, family, and guards move here and there, bringing out the food and getting drinks, a smiling Asami came into his vision and said, "Let me show you around, unless you need to rest."

Akihito looked baffled, as he finally focused on the face in front of his, surprised to see such a genuine smile grace Asami's lips. Not his usual condescending smirk, but a happy smile. He actually looked as happy as a kid in the candy store. Akihito couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"

Asami laughed, deep and long, as he answered, "Don't worry, Akihito, no body snatchers here. Come on," and Asami walked away, not even turning to see if Akihito was following.

Akihito followed, grumbling, "That's what a body snatcher would say, bastard."

Asami slowed to walk beside him and said, "Hn, did you say something, Akihito?"

"Nothing. You still haven't answered my questions, Asami. Why move us to Kofu?"

"For safety reasons, Akihito. We both have too many enemies in Tokyo, no environment to raise children in, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, but I can't work from here and do you plan on driving in everyday, or were you only gonna be here on the weekends? And how..." Akihito stopped talking as the door to the kitchen was pushed open and he saw the newest appliances, plenty of counter space, with an island for eating. It was well-lit with plenty of room to move around. It was connected to a dining area for ten, the low table set nicely and coordinated to match the colors of the room. Akihito wondered who the decorator was.

Asami asked, "Like it? Turns out Hirata is quite the decorator."

"Hirata huh? Who'd have thought it. Looks nice. I like the way you're ignoring my questions as well."

"I answered you," Asami smirked. "Let me worry about getting back and forth. The ride isn't bad and I can get a lot done. Kunihara and Masaki will be here to drive you around if you need to go anywhere, so what's your issue? In the end, the twins safety should be our top priority, agreed?"

Akihito knew Asami was right and finally relented, "Agreed. So, let's see the rest of it."

Asami showed Akihito the rest of the downstairs, which consisted of a second bathroom, a utility room, Akihito's work room, and Asami's study. Then they moved upstairs, which took Akihito some time, to show him the bedrooms.

Akihito walked into the first room and noted all his things were there from storage and his parents' house, but the bed was new. He remarked, "So you couldn't take the cramped full sized bed any longer, huh? Bet you couldn't wait to replace it."

Asami smirked and said, "Damn right. Now when I need to seduce you because you're mad at me for some reason or another, at least I have the room to do it."

"And I'm sure that was your driving thought, pervert."

Asami winked at Akihito and said, "Absolutely. Come see the children's room."

They went to the playroom first and Akihito asked, "Where did all this stuff come from?"

"I had Kirishima buy it. Apparently, children need a lot of stimulus in their early development."

Akihito rounded on Asami and said, "I won't have you spoiling them, Asami. No child should grow up with everything they want and ask for?"

"Why not? Isn't that what you wanted when you were a child? Why shouldn't they have it?"

"Because then they start to take what they have for granted. They probably won't even play with half of this stuff."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Come on, the tour isn't over yet," Asami said, as he led Akihito to the next room.

"Yeah, yeah, I can only move so fast," Akihito said as he followed along.

The twins' room was next, equipped with new cribs, changing tables, and chest of drawers. There were two of everything the babies could ever need for comfort, including two rocking chairs. The walls were colorfully decorated in pastels and bold, dark colors, with animal cubs and shapes. Akihito was actually impressed.

Asami saw the emotion well up on Akihito's face and he asked, "So it meets with your approval, Akihito? Your parents certified it baby-proof just this morning."

Akihito could only nod his head slowly, as the lump in his throat only allowed a croak to escape. He did a three hundred and sixty degree turn around in the spot he was standing and took in the room as a whole. He went over to the closet and pulled open the doors to find shelves with diapers, t-shirts, onesies, and blankets. There were baby outfits hanging across the length of the bar on tiny hangers all with tags on them. So many, they will grow out of most of them before they even get the chance to wear them.

When he could finally speak, after swallowing what seemed like a hundred times, he said, "You didn't have to do this, Asami, but thank you. Before we go any further, thank you for all this." He gestured to the house as a whole, holding the crutches under his arms and spreading his hands wide. "I guess I figured you'd be a little reserved about this whole situation, but the look on your face says you actually had fun doing all this behind my back."

Asami chuckled as he said, "So you noticed? I had lots of fun, actually. I kept my distance at first and let your parents and Kirishima deal with the twins but I gradually interacted more and realized they are lovely children, Akihito. Kiri was the more curious of the two and opened up first. She would let your mother place her on my lap and she'd drool all over my ties. Kimihiko would look in my direction when he was laying on your father's chest until his little eyes closed and he fell asleep. He finally let me hold him last night. It was their first official night here."

Akihito pouted, "I'm a little jealous."

"Why?"

"My parents got to see you all lovey-dovey with the kids and I didn't." Akihito went around him to exit the room now.

Asami brought his arm around Akihito's shoulder and placed his hand on Akihito's chest to stop him, as he whispered in his ear, "We have lots of time for you to see me being 'lovey-dovey' Akihito. I can take you into our room and show you just how 'lovey-dovey' I can be," before he began to nibble on Akihito's ear.

Akihito tried to move his ear away as the heat rose in his cheeks and he stammered, "G-get off me, perverted bastard. I'm sure the doctor said I can't do that with you just yet. Besides my parents are downstairs."

"Then we should definitely wait for your parent to leave. I don't want them to mistake your cries of pleasure as cries of pain and break down my door trying to save you."

"Screw you bastard. Who says I would enjoy it?" Akihito said defiantly, but the blush spreading across his face was giving him away.

"Says the boy who was upset when I got myself off and left him out. I still don't know what that dream was about but I got a pretty good idea by the mess you made."

Akihito blushed deeper as he said, "Sh-shut up. You promised not to bring that up again, bastard. Let go. I take back the nice things I said about you." As Akihito tried to extricate himself from Asami's grasp, he tripped over his crutch and almost fell over.

Asami tried to catch Akihito on his uninjured side, but the way he fell, it was either that or pull his arm in a way that would injure his shoulder. Asami applied as little pressure as possible to bring him back upright, but it didn't matter.

Akihito yelled, "OW! FUCK, SON OF A BITCH! OW, Ow, ow, I gotta sit down. I'm sure falling would have felt worse, but owww."

Many footsteps were heard coming up the stairs towards the twins' room, filing in to see what the commotion was.

Asami was knelt beside Akihito, concern showing on his face, as he asked, "Are you alright? Lean forward, let me see."

Akihito looked at everyone gathered, scratching his head, and said sheepishly, "I tripped over my crutch. Asami caught me though, just..."

Akihito was leaned forward in the rocking chair, shirt pushed up to show the injury on his side. Asami removed the bandages and checked for bleeding or pulled stitches. Seeing none, he poked the wound gingerly.

Akihito flinched, but only whimpered now at the discomfort.

Asami said, "I need you to tell me honestly if this hurts, Akihito, otherwise I won't know there is a problem." Akihito winced as Asami applied a bit more pressure, before he pulled his hand away and declared, "You'll live, but be more careful next time and remember you have two extra legs now."

Akihito didn't meet Asami's eyes as he mumbled, "I don't need you to tell me that, bastard. Whose fault was it anyw..."

"Are you talking to me, Akihito? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Is it true hearing is the first to go, old man? I said, whose fault was it anyway that I almost fell."

"I had you pressed firmly against me, Akihito, you were the one trying to escape, as always."

Akihito blushed beet red and glared at Asami, before he checked his parents reactions. His mother, though blushing slightly, was smiling, and his father had an embarrassed look on his face, coupled with a look of understanding in his eyes. Akihito didn't want to think what his father may have 'understood' from Asami's comment and he looked away to avoid those eyes.

The silence was growing awkward until Koh said, "I thought this was a welcome home party. Akihito I haven't seen you smile since you got here. Aren't you glad to be out of the hospital? Don't you like the house?"

Akihito turned his attention to Koh and gave him his most brilliant smile, before he said, "You're right, Koh. How was that?" He turned his attention to Asami and said, "I like the house. So let's all go downstairs and get this party started. Though as my friends," he focused on Koh, Takato, and Himeko, "You could have told me about this since you knew this bastard here wouldn't," he pouted, pointing his finger at Asami.

Takato said, "But Asami's surprise was perfect."

Himeko said, "If you had found out, you would have come up with fifty reasons for not liking the house before you even saw it."

Akihito said, "Maybe."

Everyone gathered, said in unison, "Definitely," and broke out in laughter, as they filed out of the room and made their way back downstairs.

Asami handed Akihito his crutches and asked, "Can you walk?"

Akihito took the crutches and stood slowly. He took a step and winced, then another and said, "I'm fine, Asami. Let's go join the others."

"Okay. Probably best to show you our room after everyone has left," Asami said with a sexy smirk.

"Pervert. I'm still injured," Akihito said going towards the stairs and bypassing the last door, though glancing momentarily and wondering what was behind it. Injured or not, Akihito knew they wouldn't wait until he was fully healed, that was weeks away, and if he admitted it to himself, he was starved for Asami's touch and his warmth. Akihito felt his heart begin to pound in his chest at the thought of those hands caressing his body and he almost tripped again.

Asami caught him from behind and said, "Be careful, Akihito. Pay attention to your surroundings." He could feel Akihito's heart pounding in his chest, the way he flinched from the contact and Asami said, in his ear, "Patience, Akihito." He smiled, released Akihito, and walked down the stairs. He needed some distance between himself and Akihito, quickly. The look on his face telling so much of his thoughts, Asami was ready to take him in their room, throw him on the bed, and make up for lost time, guests be damned, but he couldn't do that, not with Akihito still hurt.

The doctor told him, after much convincing, that if they couldn't wait, then slow and gentle was the best way to accomplish it. The problem was, they didn't do slow and gentle, they did wild and frenzied, and Asami knew that one of them had to be the voice of reason or Akihito would end up in the hospital again.

Akihito looked down at the stairs as he descended, hoping to hide the look of disappointment on his face that Asami hadn't done what it was in his nature to do, guests or no guests. Luckily, his concentration with getting down the stairs without falling flat on his ass, pushed all those other, deviant, thoughts from his mind and he felt his heartbeat regulate and his hormones come back down to more manageable levels.

For the first time since arriving, he sought out his children. He went into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. The scene was one he didn't think he'd see again anytime soon and he wanted his camera so bad. Seeing his dad's, he grabbed it up, lined up the picture, and snapped several in succession. He looked at them after, pleased with the results.

He set the camera down and approached Kirishima, smiling deviously.

Kirishima said, "I'll be sure to erase those before the night is over, Takaba. You know that right?"

"My father won't let you touch his camera and now I have proof you're nothing but a big softie." He watched the twins as they lay on Kirishima's chest, dozing, his arm draped, protectively, around their little bodies. "I guess I know who the babysitter is gonna be, Uncle Kirishima."

Kiri lifted her head at the sound of Akihito's voice. Akihito sat down next to Kirishima and took her from his chest, holding her up to get a good look at her, while her little hands grabbed at the empty air until Akihito brought her to his chest and hugged her tight, sniffing her skin.

By now, Kimihiko was looking their way, and Akihito reached over to grab him as well, but Kirishima stopped him, opting to take Kiri back before he passed the boy over to his father. He said, "I don't think you should be holding both at the same time, Takaba, one would have to be on your injured side."

Akihito didn't argue, he handed Kiri over and took Kimihiko in his arms. Kiri wasn't happy to be given back to Kirishima, but she settled down soon enough, as she still had Akihito in her sights. Akihito did the same to Kimihiko that he did to Kiri. He held him up and looked him over before hugging him tightly and sniffing. They both smelled baby-powder fresh and Akihito smiled. He asked Kirishima, "Have they been fed yet?"

"It's been a little while, according to your mother. Not time for the next one yet."

Akihito had been thinking of what he would say to Kirishima when he got the chance, considering all he had done, but he only said, "Thank you, Kirishima."

Kirishima looked at Akihito and asked, "For what, Takaba?"

Akihito should have known the secretary wouldn't just accept the 'thank you' for doing what he thought was his job, so with an earnest look on his face, he turned to Kirishima and said, "For helping Asami. For always looking after me when I know you think of me as a nuisance."

"You may be a nuisance, but it's your light that keeps the boss from slipping into perpetual darkness, and for that, I thank you," Kirishima said as he looked over at Asami talking with Akihito's father. "I will deny all this if you tell Asami, but he has never responded to anyone the way he responds to you. And I think he actually realized that he likes children. Now whether it's just your children or all children, I can't say, but my money's on because they're yours."

Akihito was speechless. Used to being reprimanded by the four-eyed secretary whenever they came in contact with each other, this was something new. Akihito understood, maybe for the first time, how close Asami and Kirishima were, and what Kirishima would do to see Asami happy. Akihito followed Kirishima's line of sight to where Asami appeared to be having a spirited conversation with his father only to be followed by a sudden burst of laughter by both parties, and he just stared.

Akihito looked around the room and saw everyone was having a good time, talking and smiling, telling what sounded like 'Akihito stories', and he couldn't help but smile himself. He smiled down at Kimihiko in his arms and Kiri in Kirishima's. He smiled in Asami's direction and catching his mother's eye, he smiled to her. She came over, plate in hand, and sat on the chair next to the couch.

She handed Akihito the plate, plucked Kimihiko from his lap, and said, "Eat, Aki."

Akihito was about to say he wasn't hungry, when he looked down to see what was on the plate and his mouth watered seeing his mother's sushi lining the plate. He wasted little time finishing them off and asking for more. He ate the second plate slower, enjoying the taste. He asked his mother, "How long did you know about all this?"

"He told me and your father when the papers were final. He's been working on it ever since. He said he didn't want to have to take you back to the penthouse, where he had hurt you, so he worked practically day and night to be ready when you were released from the hospital. The repairs took a little longer than expected, but it turned out nice. That Hirata has an eye for decorating."

So that's why, Akihito thought. He realized this situation had affected Asami even more than he'd thought if he was feeling bad about the punishment he had inflicted. Akihito hadn't thought of the penthouse that way, though, it had just been home and the place he thought he would return to. But this had been an unexpected, and welcome, surprise. It felt like they were a normal family, even if he knew the word 'normal' didn't really apply to them.

After several minutes, his mother asked, "Aki, are you alright?"

Akihito looked at his mother and nodded his head. He set the plate down on the table and stood up with the help of his crutches. He said, "Thanks, mom, for saying that. Will you excuse me for a few minutes?"

His mother said, "Okay and you're welcome, I suppose."

Akihito made his way over to Asami and his father and said, "Asami, can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

Asami looked up at Akihito, before turning back to his father and saying, "If you will excuse me." He rose and followed Akihito into the kitchen.

Akihito went into the kitchen, which was thankfully empty, and turned to face Asami.

Asami asked, "Is something wrong, Akihito? Does your side still hurt?"

"Nothing's wrong, Asami. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry we fought."

Asami came closer to Akihito and said, "There is nothing to be sorry for, Akihito. It's over and done with, and we've moved on. You shouldn't think about it anymore."

"Then neither should you. So you know, I would've been fine returning to the penthouse. The good memories of being there outweighed the bad, easily. I deserved to be punished for what I did to you."

Asami, understanding where Akihito was coming from, said, "True, but we didn't need to be reminded of it. I should have known she would tell you about that particular conversation. Doesn't matter, though, in the end, this is safer for the twins."

Akihito closed the distance between them and with his arm on his good side, he pulled Asami down for a kiss.

Asami pulled Akihito into his arms and deepened it.

The kiss continued on, each man taking turns claiming dominance over the others mouth. It was a hungry kiss and one that both realized if it didn't end soon, it would lead to something else. Akihito pushed Asami away, reluctantly, and took several deep, calming breaths. Akihito had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't make it to after everyone left at this rate. He shot a last look at Asami, who had been smirking sexily since Akihito pushed him away, then moved around him to exit the kitchen.

xxxxx

Hours later, it was his parents who were the last to leave, staying behind to help clean up and put the twins to bed.

Finally alone, both men looked at each other, neither able to hide the desire in their eyes. Asami said, "Meet you upstairs," and he went about shutting off lights and checking doors and windows. He typed in the code to turn on the alarm, then took the stairs two at time.

Akihito had made it up by then and was checking on the twins when Asami came up behind him. Seeing them both sleeping, peacefully, Akihito quietly closed the door and rounded on Asami.

Asami crooked his finger at Akihito and said, "Follow me." Asami went to their bedroom, opened the door, stepped inside, and waited for Akihito.

Akihito made his way slowly to the room, his heart pounding in anticipation the closer he got. As soon as he entered the room, the door was closed behind him and he was swept up in Asami's arms, lips locked in a kiss that sent heat throughout Akihito's body. The crutches fell away as he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and his legs around Asami's waist.

The kiss grew more heated as Asami put his hands under Akihito's shirt to run along his back.

Akihito felt those hot hands scorch his skin and it felt exquisite. He moaned into the kiss as Asami carried him towards the bed.

Asami set Akihito down on the bed, careful not to jar his body too much, the mantra, 'slow and gentle' repeating in a loop in his head, as he fought for control of his hormones. This was never an easy fight, but the length of time that has passed since the last time Asami held Akihito in his arms was making the struggle that much harder.

The struggle for control wasn't any better from Akihito's point of view either. In his haste to get at Asami's skin, he had ripped several buttons off of Asami's expensive dress shirt. Not that he cared, considering all the clothes of his Asami had destroyed. His issue was that he couldn't get his hands on that hot flesh fast enough. Unbuttoning the last few with shaking fingers, he barked, "Take it off, Asami. And the undershirt too. I want to touch you."

Asami complied with the request, going further by removing all his clothes, then he stripped Akihito bare. He propped a pillow against the headboard and threw the others to the end of the bed. He sat with his back against the pillow and pulled Akihito onto his lap to straddle him.

Akihito placed an arm around Asami's neck and let his hand run over the muscles on Asami's chest, shoulders, and arms, as he leaned in to claim Asami's lips as his own again. Akihito gasped when he felt Asami's hot hand close around his dick.

Asami pumped a few long stokes and watched the pre-cum leak out. He coated his finger with it and sought out Akihito's tight, puckered hole. He pushed his finger in slowly, pulled it out, and then pushed in again, deeper.

Akihito moaned deep in his throat, as he felt his cock rub against Asami's. He took both cocks in his hands and pumped them as his tongue still did battle with Asami's.

Asami put his hand over Akihito's, added another digit to the one pushing in and out of his ass, and pumped his hand in time to the fingers movements.

Akihito threw his head back and moaned, "Mn, A-Asami. I w-want more. Pl-please h-hurry."

Asami, never able to deny a begging Akihito, removed his fingers and pushed Akihito's hands off his dick. He positioned Akihito over his shaft and in an instant, drove it home.

Akihito moaned, loud, the sensation of being filled, sending heat through the insides of his body. He sat still, clenching Asami tightly inside.

Asami cupped Akihito's butt cheeks and raised him up, slowly. As he pulled him back down, Asami thrust up deep into Akihito. He did this over and over, at the same slow pace, driving Akihito mad.

When Akihito tried to move his hips faster, Asami held him tightly against his chest and whispered, "The doctor said slow and gentle, Akihito, lest you end up in the hospital again."

Akihito panted, "I-I don't care. Fu-fuck me, Asami!"

Though Asami wanted to oblige, boy did he want to oblige, he said in his ear, "I won't let your lust hinder your recovery."

Akihito pulled back and stared deep into those golden eyes and asked for the second time, "Wh-who are you? I know this is torture for you too, bastard, so just do it already. Or let me do it and your conscious can be clear. Please, Asami."

"You know I can't resist when you beg me like that," Asami snarled, as he thrust his hips several times in rapid succession.

"AAHH, YES, YES," Akihito moaned, but all to quickly, Asami slowed the pace and force of his thrusts. Akihito gave Asami a sexy pout and said, "Dammit, Asami, stop teasing me. I can take it."

Asami wanted to ram into him, needed to ram into him. The slow pace felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough to carry Asami over the edge. He wanted to hear Akihito cry out in ecstasy as he pounded himself, balls deep, into Akihito's tight, hot hole. Asami looked up into those hazel eyes with a final question, "Are you sure?"

Akihito didn't hesitate, "I'll be fine, just do it, hurry. Fuck me faster, harder, Asami, NOW!"

With that incentive, Asami moved in close, wrapped his arms around Akihito's back and grabbed his shoulders, as he began to thrust upwards, swiftly and forcefully.

Akihito screamed out his pleasure as Asami pounded, relentlessly, "YES, A-AHH-ASAMI! UNH...UNH...HAH...AAHH! OH...A-SA-MI!" Then he was empty, as Asami pulled out to reposition them.

Asami, still holding Akihito on his lap moved to the edge of the bed. He stood up and put Akihito on his feet. He moved behind Akihito and pushed him towards the bed, positioning him so his bad leg was on the bed and his good leg was on the floor. Asami leaned over and bit Akihito's shoulder before he entered him again from behind. With long, fast, powerful thrusts, Asami carried them both over the edge, grunting as he filled Akihito's cavity with his hot cum.

As he was about to fall on Akihito, Asami remembered his injuries, and as an after thought, he asked, "Are you okay, Akihito?"

Akihito, panting, gave a lazy smile and said, "Y-yes, finally."

"Finally?" Asami asked, as he pulled out of Akihito and placed him fully on the bed.

Akihito answered, sheepishly, "Since we did this," Akihito motioned to the bed, "I finally know we're alright, so I'm finally okay."

Asami smirked and said, "I was asking about your injuries, Akihito."

Akihito locked his hazel eyes with Asami's golden ones and said, "My heart was the most injured thing in my body, and now it has been healed. You haven't stepped back or pulled away from me Asami. I never want to lose you again."

Asami said, "Always be a good boy, Akihito, and you never will." He bent and brushed a light kiss across Akihito's lips before he got up to grab a towel from the bathroom. He turned on the water, wet the towel, and wiped himself down. He rinsed the towel several times and turning the water to damn near scalding, he wet the towel, wrung it out, and folded it to keep the heat in. Asami carried the towel to the bed and a now sleeping Akihito and proceeded to wipe Akihito down.

Asami rinsed the towel, thoroughly, again, before he hung it on the sink and went to climb back in bed with Akihito.

The minute Akihito rolled over into Asami's arms and the crime lord got comfortable, the baby monitor came to life and alerted them that one of the twins was awake.

Akihito awoke with a start, but was shushed back to sleep, as Asami said in his ear, "Go back to sleep, Akihito. I'll tend to the little one."


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11-Epilogue

Coming up on a year to the day that Asami and Akihito got back together after the debacle with the twins and Akihito was trying to plan another anniversary party. Trying, because with the twins now walking, they were into everything and every time they got quiet, Akihito had to stop his planning and go see what they were doing.

Asami and all his men doted on the twins, much to Akihito's surprise and amusement. He kept a camera in every room for those moments when he would catch the men with jackets off, sleeves rolled to their elbows, and knee-deep in 'baby'. He had already filled a fifty-page photo album and was a quarter of the way through a hundred page one. It was amazing the effect babies had on even the most stoic of men.

Akihito became fast friends with the other young mothers in the neighborhood because he knew nothing about raising children and, for once, Asami knew even less. Though he brought and borrowed books, nothing in them compared to the real experiences of raising twins and with his mother so far away, Akihito knew he needed women close that knew what they were doing when things got dicey.

For the women, the novelty of a house full of men raising a set of twins on their own was something new and too tempting to resist and they had practically jumped at the chance to welcome Akihito into their circle.

For the first few months, Akihito had done work close to home. He took family portraits for his neighbors in the beginning, venturing out little by little to get the lay of the neighborhood, the general area, then Kofu as a whole. He later got a job at the newspaper, taking human interest and VIP pictures, adamantly staying away from crime journalism for fear of his children getting swept up in one of his messes.

Of course, this made Asami ecstatic, as he had been trying to get his boy to stop putting himself in danger for years.

But, as far as Akihito was concerned, he lived with the most dangerous man in Kofu, if the gossip on the criminal element from the women and newspapers were anything to go by. Why bother to stir up trouble from little fish and get people disappeared if he didn't have to. Though sometimes he did miss the adrenaline rush from being chased, the twins more than made up for it when they attempted something new and his heart would stop for a moment in anticipation of seeing if they succeeded or failed in their attempts.

Besides, it was nice not being the 'dame-in-distress' for once, always needing his ass saved from someone, literally.

As the twins began to walk their way around the house, Asami and Kirishima, fearing injuries, had put gates up throughout to stop the little busy bodies from going where they shouldn't or tumbling down the stairs, which made traversing the house difficult at times. Despite that, Akihito had been glad for their thoughtfulness as the twins were constantly drawn to the stairs. Asami had also carpeted the entire house with thick, plush carpet and extra padding, to cushion their falls.

Akihito remembered the trigger like it was yesterday.

Kiri and Kimihiko, together, were walking at ten and a half months old. Not more than three weeks after that, they decided, through what Akihito was sure was twin toddler telepathy, to attempt the long, pretty staircase in the hall. They waited until Akihito went upstairs to get something, then up they started. 

Akihito came out of the room and headed back down the stairs as Asami came in and both witnessed them trying to get to the fourth step.

Akihito dashed down the stairs as Kiri came up on her pudgy, little feet, looked up at him, and started to fall backwards. Quick as lightning, Asami was behind her to catch her, just as Kimihiko turned his head to see what happened to his sibling, lost his balance, and fell backwards, as well.

Akihito watched, in utter fear, as his babies took their first major tumble and him not able to save them, and his heart stopped. His eyes grew big as he saw Asami catch them both and he screamed in sheer relief. Adrenaline made his entire body pound against itself as he tripped his way down the remaining stairs, almost falling himself. At the bottom, he slumped to sit on the second to last step and looked dazed, dilated, eyes on Asami. He tried to form the words 'thank you', but with his body still pounding, it made thought and speech difficult. That and the fact that he was feeling a bit delirious because Asami had appeared just in time to save them.

When Akihito was able to speak, his first words were, "How can you move so fast?", then he blushed slightly, as he said, "Sorry. Thank you. I didn't think I was gone that long."

"Fast little brats, aren't they?" Asami asked as the twins cooed and snickered in his arms, as if nothing had happened. "Are you okay?"

Akihito nodded his head slowly as his eyes fell on the two that had just caused so much stress. The little daredevils didn't even seem fazed.

Now they wanted out of Asami's grasp and began squirming about. Asami gave each of them a stern look, stopping the movement immediately, and said, "You both just took ten years off of me and papa's lives, little ones. No stairs." He set them down then pulled out his phone to call Kirishima. "I need sturdy gates to keep the twins from wandering places they shouldn't first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Boss. Is everything alright, sir?"

"The twins nearly took a tumble down the stairs. They're fine. Poor Akihito is a bit worse for wear," he smiled to Akihito to reassure him all was well.

Kirishima said, hurriedly into the phone, "Boss, I'm on my way to the store now. They will be installed as soon as I return."

Asami chuckled, as he said, "Well, take Suoh and Kunihara with you. I think we are going to need quite a few gates."

Kirishima said, "Yes, Boss," and heard the call disconnect.

Akihito, still not used to the sound of Asami's true laughter, said, "Kirishima to the rescue, huh? He's going out to get gates at this hour?"

Asami took hold of Akihito's hand to pull him up and said, "Don't underestimate the power of an over-protective god-father. And those other two, with the secretaries cooing over pictures all over the office, would go to the abyss and back for those twins. So much fuss, for such tiny creatures." The corner of Asami's mouth turned up, as he gave Akihito a half-grin, before pulling him closer to claim his mouth in a welcoming kiss. "I'm home."

Akihito locked his arms around Asami's neck and said, "Welcome home. Your timing was perfect. Thank you again. And don't act like you wouldn't do the same for them, as well," and Akihito pulled him down for another quick kiss. Then he pulled away and listened. "They're quiet. Let go," 

Asami and Akihito walked into the living room to see Kiri and Kimihiko curled up together asleep on a pillow on the floor.

Akihito breathed an audible sigh of relief and remarked, "Lately, they seem to fall right to sleep as soon as you come home. I have been trying to get them down since ten o'clock. Now here it is, almost two in the morning, and they're sound asleep. It's been like this all week." Akihito looked up at Asami suspiciously and said, "They sense something I don't. What are you up to in Shinjuku and Tokyo, lately?"

"What is that look for, Akihito? Are you concerned for my safety? I'm not doing anything different than I normally do."

Akihito glared hazel eyes at Asami and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. Help me get them to bed." He picked up the camera and snapped a few pictures of them sleeping and Asami taking up Kimihiko, before he put the camera down and took up Kiri in his arms. They were placed in their own cribs, though Akihito hated to separate them, and left to sleep peacefully. He checked the baby monitor, turned off the light, and shut the door.

Akihito turned to go clean up the tornado in the living room and was pulled into his and Asami's bedroom instead. He immediately protested, "Oi, oi, oi! What are you doing, bastard? You need to eat and I need to clean up the mess they made in the living room."

"Shh, you'll wake them if you are too loud," Asami said before his lips came down to kiss Akihito's again.

Akihito tried to push him away, but Asami's iron grip kept him in place. When the kiss ended, Akihito said, "And Kirishima could be back at any minute." 

Asami paid the words no mind as he moved to nibble at Akihito's neck.

Akihito tried to be insistent, as he said, "Hey, did... Ahh! Stop It, Asami! Did you hear what I just said."

Asami was deaf to all protests, as he continued to rain kisses on Akihito's lips, neck, and now, upper body, as he had ripped the neckline of Akihito's t-shirt open. After the stair incident, he was in dire need of some stress relief, and Akihito was still the preferred method.

Akihito's protests didn't last very long, as Asami continued to lap and nip at his nipples and neck, and they fell to the bed.

Pleasure ensued and an hour and a half later, feeling temporarily satisfied, Asami rose to shower.

Akihito lay, unmoving, watching Asami walk into the bathroom thinking, somebody needs to tell that perverted crime lord that sex usually diminished after kids. Yet, Asami made it a point to get his three to four hours in daily, even if he had to break it up into hour to hour and a half intervals. It was a wonder Akihito was able to rise with the babes every morning and move about his day.

Asami came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, drying his hair with the towel, when they both heard Kirishima, Suoh, and Kunihara return. 

They had indeed found gates at this ungodly hour and could be heard at the bottom of the stairs, installing the first of many.

It was well past dawn when the task was complete and Asami finally climbed back into bed. 

None of them went to work that day, all opting to stay home and be in Akihito's way, on the pretense that they were making sure the gates held and were in the right places. 

Of course, after seeing how many times the twins actually fell on their asses that day, Asami called to have the carpet installed. 

xxxxx

With the house quiet and the little ones finally down for a nap, Akihito went back to planning his party.

The cake and food had already been agreed upon. His mother would make the cake, of course, and they would both do the cooking. His parents would stay the weekend to help with preparations, clean-up, and babysitting, though he was sure all the guards present would gladly handle that.

His friends were coming and Takato and Himiko were bringing their two children along. Their friends from the neighborhood with their children, and all the guards that could take the night off would be in attendance, as well.

Akihito stopped for a moment to reflect on all the new friends he had made since moving and he smiled, thinking, it's going to be crowded and Asami is going to be pissed. He always says he can't relax with so many 'strangers', as he calls the neighbors, in his home. Even though Kirishima had already run extensive background checks on them and their families before they had ever stepped foot in the place and they were all clean or clean enough not to link back to anything in Tokyo, Shinjuku, or the black market. It was the reason they were allowed access in the first place, but Asami still considered them 'strangers' after a year of dinner parties and play dates.

The neighbors knew Asami ran an exclusive club in Tokyo and he knew their whole families' backgrounds.

Akihito only complained about Asami to Kirishima, Suoh, and Kunihara, never discussing anything too personal with the neighbors he had befriended. Not because Asami said he couldn't, but because after the last time he complained to a stranger, he'd learned his lesson. Two actually. If he ever found himself that drunk again in public, he better call Asami, immediately.

Though the women had made comments on multiple occasions about the hours he kept, always leaving the guards to help Akihito with the twins, he was always quick to defend their way of life. Despite the hours Asami kept, he always made the trip home. And despite how tired he was, he made time for Akihito and the twins.

Asami was a good man and a devoted father and lover, despite the darker stuff he got into. Though Akihito still got on his case about it, living so far away made it hard for him to get in any trouble behind it.

He loved Asami, pure and simple and everything they had been through had led them to this here and now. He was happy and felt complete.

Akihito shook his head to clear his thoughts, wondering why he was thinking like an old wife. This damn party is making me reminisce and think about weird things. 

He looked down at the paper in front of him and checked that he had covered everything. Then he went to the kitchen to see what he would need to buy from the grocery store.

He opened the door to find Asami in the refrigerator. "When did you get home?"

Asami looked up with a smirk and said, "Not long ago. You were lost in thought and didn't hear me, so I came looking for lunch."

"But why are you home? It's the middle of the afternoon," Akihito asked, walking to the fridge to make Asami something to eat. "Move over, I'll make you something. If I knew you would be home for lunch, I would have prepared something."

"What did you eat?" Asami asked.

"I made a sandwich. Do you honestly think I have time to make some elaborate meal for myself everyday?"

Asami stopped Akihito from pulling anything else out of the fridge and asked, "Then why are you making one for me now? What you had is fine, Akihito. The children are asleep?"

"Yes."

Asami pulled Akihito into his arms, kissed him slowly, and felt him melt into him. When he broke the kiss he looked down into Akihito's eyes and said, "That's better. I get the impression they've been little busy-bodies today. Sit down, I think I can make my own sandwich."

Akihito shook his head and said, "No, I can make it. Why are you home?" He pushed out of Asami's arms and started preparing the sandwich.

Asami came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "To see you."

Akihito nearly cut his finger as he shuddered. He turned, wielding the knife and glared at Asami, "Don't do that, bastard! You almost made me cut myself. Jerk!"

Asami said, "Whoa. Easy with that thing," as he took the knife from Akihito's grasp and set it on the counter behind him. He took Akihito's hand in his and examined it.

Akihito pulled his hand away saying, "I said 'almost'. I thought you wanted to eat."

Asami moved closer and said, "But you just said the brats are asleep."

"Stop calling them that. Besides, we are not doing that here. I'm planning a party for tomorrow. My parents are coming and I'm sure I don't want my mom to smell sex in the kitchen."

"It's our kitchen," Asami said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Back off, Asami. I have things to do later that require the use of my legs."

"It's not your legs I want access to," and he grabbed the back of Akihito's neck to pull him in for a kiss. When he pushed against Asami's chest, Asami grabbed hold of both of Akihito's wrists and forced his hands down to his crotch.

Akihito's cheeks grew hot as he felt Asami's hardness brush against his knuckles, as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Asami broke the kiss and nibbled his way to Akihito's ear, breathing hot and heavy against his cheek and neck.

Akihito moaned and Asami's grip on his wrists loosened. He brought his hands up and laced them in the hair at the nape of Asami's neck as the man nibbled at his ear. "Ah, Ryu-ichi!"

Asami felt a shiver go up his spine hearing his given name on his lover's lips and he moved to nibble at his neck.

Despite his earlier protests, Akihito was losing himself in the moment as he moaned again, throwing his head to the side to give Asami better access to his neck.

Then all movement stopped, as they both heard one child, then the other, begin to cry through the baby monitor.

Akihito groaned as Asami muttered, "They have the worst timing."

Akihito, trying to compose himself, said, "No, I think their timing is impeccable. Go see what they need and I'll finish making your sandwich."

Asami said over his shoulder, as he left the kitchen, "Don't think you're off the hook, Akihito."

"Yeah, yeah, just go check on the kids." When Asami left, Akihito took several deep breaths to calm his body. He forced his mind to concentrate on making the sandwich, hoping to make his erection go down, as he muttered to himself, "Damn persuasive bastard."

Asami hadn't returned when Akihito finished, so he did what he had originally come into the kitchen to do. He went through the refrigerator, the freezer, and the cabinets adding items to his list before Asami returned with the twins in his arms.

Akihito said, "Put them down in the living room and I'll bring you your sandwich."

Asami carried the two bubbly toddlers into the living room and set them on the carpeted floor. Akihito followed behind with the sandwich and placed it on the table he had been working at. Then he went over to where Asami had set the children down to check their diapers.

Asami watched Akihito as he tended to the little ones, not bothering to mention that he had already changed them. Then he picked up the camera beside him and began snapping pictures as the three of them started to play on the floor.

Akihito played peek-a-boo for a while. Then he let them climb all over him. They crawled around on their hands and knees chasing after a ball until Akihito got tired and pulled out toys that didn't require his participation so much. He just sat on the floor as they played around him.

Akihito let them beat tiny plastic hammers on toy drums and other flat surfaces, only taking them away when they started to beat them on him. He put them each in their own playpen and explained, very patiently and calmly, that hitting was bad and hitting him was not allowed. Then he walked away and began cleaning up the toys they had played with.

Kiri's eyes welled with tears as she watched Akihito put the toys away. When Akihito didn't look her way, she turned those sad eyes towards Asami hoping for a reprieve.

Asami just shook his head at her. They were being punished and he wouldn't undermine Akihito's authority when he was here doing all the work raising them.

Kiri began crying outright just as the doorbell rang.

Akihito said, "I'll get it", and headed towards the door.

Kimihiko had been quiet all this time, accepting his punishment like the little gentleman he was, but at the sound of his grandmother's voice, he too began to wail.

Mrs. Takaba walked in, kicked off her shoes and slipped into her house shoes, and gave Akihito a passing wave as she made her way to her crying grandchildren.

Akihito cut her off before she could reach them and said, "They are being punished mom. They've got five more minutes, then they can be freed."

"What was their offense?"

"Hitting me with little plastic hammers," Akihito said, before he went outside to help his father bring the bags in from the car.

Mrs. Takaba turned to the children and said, "Well, I'm sorry, little ones. Hitting Papa isn't allowed. You'll have to wait for your hugs. Hello Asami. I didn't expect you to be home."

"Hello." Asami answered.

"If you would please, make sure Kiri doesn't have her grandfather pulling her from her play pen until it's time. She knows how to use those big, beautiful eyes of hers."

Asami smirked, as he said, "She tried to use them on me right before you arrived. Don't worry, I've set my watch for their imminent release."

"Ha ha. Good man. Are your ready for tomorrow?"

"No, but I can't seem to talk Akihito out of it. He's determined to have a bunch of strangers roaming our home for no apparent reason other than we survived the year."

"He's just sentimental. It's been a big year."

Akihito came back from helping bring in the bags and luggage from the car and said, instinctively, "Hey, we're having this party, bastard. Whatever you're telling my mother, she's on my side," and he walked into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Mrs. Takaba said, "Well, there you have it, Asami."

Asami smiled and said, "Yes, apparently, my 'wife' has spoken. Though how he knew what we were discussing is a mystery." He knew from the moment Akihito had said that they were having this party, they were having this party. And that his attendance was mandatory.

Mrs. Takaba giggled, like she always did whenever Asami referred to her son as such. Watching him, he fit the role perfectly, though. The way he fussed over Asami, his guards, and the children like a mother hen, was entertaining and heart-warming. Until she saw it with her own eyes, she couldn't even imagine her son behaving in such a way. She never thought he would be still long enough to make a family, much less, be the driving force behind it's survival.

When Asami's watch beeped, he gave Mrs. Takaba the thumbs up and she rushed over to the play pens to finally hug her grandchildren.

Akihito and his father could tell by the sounds in the living room that the twins' punishment was over and his father, who hadn't wanted to fall prey to the look in Kiri's eyes, finally left Akihito in the kitchen to go and greet his grandchildren.

Akihito put the rest of the groceries away and started on his preparations for the party.

He was washing and separating vegetables in the sink when Asami came into the kitchen to return his plate. He set the plate on the counter then stood behind Akihito, wrapping his arms around Akihito's slim waist and resting his chin atop his head.

Asami didn't say anything, nor did he hinder Akihito from doing what he was doing. He just stood there listening to the sounds of his home.

When Akihito was finished, he left the veggies to drain in their bowls as he turned in Asami's arms. He draped his wet hands over Asami's shoulder and said, "Think we can sneak away for a bit?"

Asami cocked his eyebrow and said with a smirk, "You do know your mother is here, right?"

Despite what his mother may have deduced about their sleeping arrangements, Akihito generally refused sexual contact when his mother was staying with them. He turned rose-tinted cheeks up to Asami and said, "But we were interrupted before and tomorrow, I'll be too busy. And Sunday, me and the twins are going shopping with my parents. It'll be at least an hour before they even notice we're gone. They haven't seen the twins in two months."

"And where should we go?"

Akihito blushed deeper, as he said, "The limo."

Asami didn't need any more convincing, as he took Akihito by the hand and led them out the kitchen patio door. He took out his phone and called Suoh, "I need the key to the limo, now. Meet me at the garage door," then disconnected the call.

Suoh opened the door to his room, putting on his suit jacket. He came down to the garage door and asked, "Do you need to go somewhere, Boss?"

Asami said, "No. I just need the key."

Suoh pulled the key from his pocket and gave it to Asami.

Asami took the key and said, "Thanks, you can go back." He opened the side door to the garage and pulled Akihito inside. Asami unlocked the car door and held it open for Akihito to climb inside. Then he climbed in after him.

Akihito straddled his lap the moment he was seated and wove his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Akihito lowered his lips to Asami's.

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist to pull him close against him as their tongues intertwined.

Akihito unbuttoned Asami's shirt with anxious hands as the kiss continued.

Asami fisted his hand in Akihito's hair and yanked his head back to expose the hollow of his neck. He licked there as his other hand went underneath Akihito's shirt to push it up and expose his little pink buds. Asami ran his thumb over one, then the other, as he continued to nibble at Akihito's neck.

Akihito moaned as he grabbed his shirt to remove it. Then he grinded his hips against the stiffness in Asami's lap and moaned again. He hadn't realized how needy he was and he fumbled with the button on his jeans in his haste to free himself.

Asami smirked up at him and commented, "Slow down, Akihito. You said we have at least an hour." He pushed Akihito's hand away from his pants and unbuttoned them himself.

Akihito panted, "B-but, Ryu-ichi. We could do more if we hurry."

Asami replied, "As tempting as that sounds, my starved little kitten, let's not. We won't have another chance until late Sunday, as you say, so let's make the most of this. They will search out Kirishima if we're gone for too long anyway." He ran his fingertips up the vein in Akihito's cock through his briefs.

"Mmm," Akihito shuddered on his lap. He caressed Asami's face as he pulled him in for a slow kiss. Akihito let his tongue do a sensual dance with Asami's as his other hand slid over the man's powerful chest.

Asami lifted Akihito to lay him on the soft leather seat. He broke the kiss to lap at Akihito's nipples as he fondled his cock through his underwear.

Akihito reached between them to free Asami with steadier hands. When the task was complete, he slid his hands into the waistband of Asami's boxer briefs and pushed them down over his hips and muscled ass until his dick sprang free. Once freed, Akihito slowly pumped his fist up and down Asami's shaft.

Asami groaned as he removed Akihito's pants and undies. He came up to admire Akihito's nude form in the dim light from the garage that shone through the tinted glass and said, "Beautiful". Then he put two fingers in the boy's mouth and said simply, "Wet them good", as he slowly pumped Akihito's cock.

Akihito took hold of the hand whose fingers were in his mouth and moved it as needed to wet the fingers as instructed.

When Asami was satisfied they were wet enough, he ran them over Akihito's puckered hole before shoving them all the way in.

Akihito moaned and arched his back off the seat.

Asami made his way ever lower on the body that he worshipped. The body that he loved. Raining kisses and sucking on flesh, leaving marks all over his Akihito's beautiful skin.

"Aahh, R-Ryu-ichi, ha. Please st-unh-stop teasing. I wa-want you inside. NOW!" Akihito wanted more and was over this foreplay shit. He pushed at Asami, trying to change positions, but was held firmly in place as Asami positioned himself to enter Akihito.

Asami couldn't play at resistance any longer. Hearing Akihito's hunger match his own broke his concentration completely and he entered him swiftly and fully.

"AAAHHH!" Akihito moaned. That was what he wanted. He didn't allow himself time to adjust, as he pumped his hips to meet Asami's powerful thrusts. "Unh...haa...ahh. Ryu-ha! Yes...God...YES!"

Asami wasn't gentle, in the least, as the limo rocked and bounced on its suspension. He pounded into Akihito without a thought as to how his boy would walk back into the house, nor a care as to how said boy would hide his embarrassment from his parents at this fact.

Akihito's mind was not on the after effects of the rough sex either. He was happily trapped in the here and now of what was being done to him and how amazing it felt.

The orgasm that hit them both simultaneously was mind-blowing, as Akihito spurt cum on his chest and stomach, and Asami pumped cum into Akihito's tight, hot ass.

Asami collapsed on Akihito before repositioning them both on the seat. They both fought to catch their breath and come down from their cloud.

Akihito checked his watch and realized they had been at it for nearly two hours. He was shuffling to get his clothes on, when there was a knock on the window on Asami's side.

Asami couldn't crack the window since the key never made it to the ignition, but he figured only Kirishima would be so bold, so he adjusted his pants and cracked the car door open to see what he wanted.

At the sound of the door opening, Akihito yelped and said, "What the hell are you doing, bastard? I'm barely covered."

Asami smirked Akihito's way, as he said, "Yes, Kirishima?"

Kirishima stood with his back facing the door, as he said, "Sorry, Boss. The Takabas were wondering where you and Takaba had disappeared to."

Asami said, "We'll be in shortly. See if they need anything and check on the twins."

"Yes, Boss." Then he was gone.

Akihito sat glaring daggers at Asami as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

Asami said, "He wasn't even looking, Akihito."

"Not the freaking point, Asami." He moved to exit the car and felt every pain he had just minutes ago thought so pleasurable and said, "OW! Crap I can't walk."

Asami chuckled and asked, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Akihito looked at him like he had just grown another head. "Are you shitting me? And what will I tell my parents as to why I am being carried into the house by you, huh?"

Asami said, "The truth. I'm pretty sure they know why we disappeared."

"Whether they know or not, I'm not gonna tell them that's what we were doing. Are you out of your mind?"

Asami laughed, outright, as he pulled Akihito to his lap and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Isn't that what you think anyway? Come on, let me help you inside. Or do you plan to sit out here until you can move on your own?"

Akihito thought about that option for a moment, then realized he didn't want to send Asami inside alone. That man would gladly tell his parents that he had just fucked their son into the backseat of the limo and left him there. He said, "No, I'll come. If you carry me to the door, I'll go the rest of the way as best as I can."

Asami didn't give him time to change his mind, as he opened the car door, and moved to stand with Akihito still in his arms.

When they were at the door, Akihito said, "Ok, you can put me down now," but Asami just kept walking into the house. Akihito immediately protested, flailing his legs and hitting Asami in his arms and chest.

Asami walked straight to the living room, where his parents and, now, Koh were sitting and talking and dumped him in the chair, chuckling the whole time.

"Ow, bastard. What the hell is so funny?" Akihito yelled, not noticing the looks he was getting from his parents and friend.

Asami grabbed his cigarettes from his jacket pocket and pointed to the others sitting in the room as he left out to have a smoke.

Akihito turned in the chair and then turned bright red as he realized they had just witnessed everything.

They were staring at him, trying their best not to laugh all this time. But the minute he turned and they saw the expression on his face, they couldn't hold it in any longer.

Akihito was mortified and if he could have stormed out of the room to hide his embarrassment, he would've, but the pain in his back, and the jelly-feel in his legs made that impossible. Instead he yelled, "ASAMI, YOU JERK!"

Akihito's mother stopped laughing long enough to shush him before he woke the children then continued laughing.

Akihito looked at the three of them and said, sulkily, "You three hyenas are gonna wake the twins. It wasn't that funny."

Koh said, between spurts of giggling, "But you looked hilarious flailing around in Asami's arms. And the way he just dumped you in the chair. Hahaha!"

Akihito sneered, "Glad you enjoyed the show. Why are you here? The party is tomorrow."

Akihito's mother chimed in, "I asked him to come early to help out and run errands. Kirishima said he could stay in his room."

"You could have come in the morning."

"The morning train wouldn't have got me here on time. Besides then I would have missed this," and he started flailing his feet around. "I can't wait to tell Takato."

Akihito gave him the finger.

When Asami returned, Akihito said, "Help me upstairs, and so help me if you think of picking me up Asami, I WILL THROTTLE YOU!"

Akihito stood up slowly. His legs felt steadier. His back still hurt like hell, though, but he managed to stand up straight. He let Asami put his arm around his waist, as he leaned on him for support.

They were almost out the room when Akihito heard his mother say, voice somewhat lowered, "See dear, I told you that was where they disappeared to."

Akihito stiffened at Asami's side, as he slowly turned his head to look at his mother, blush creeping up his face.

She only smiled innocently at him and waved him off.

Akihito's face, neck, and ears were cherry red as Asami led him from the living room. He waited until they were in their room before he said, "You suck," then he pushed Asami away and hobbled into the bathroom.

Asami heard the bathroom door lock and he laughed as he turned to leave the room to look in on the sleeping twins.

xxxxx

By the time Akihito stepped out of the shower, he felt a little better, physically, but mentally, he was still mortified that his mother had made such a comment to his father. He wondered what else had been said about him while he was missing and though he really wanted to know, he knew he would die of embarrassment just from trying to start the conversation.

Akihito dried off, put on shorts and a tee, and walked out of the bathroom.

Asami was in bed looking over legal papers when he heard the bathroom door open. He watched Akihito walk to the bed and climb in before he asked, "Feel better?"

Akihito looked at Asami for a moment, trying to determine if he was being serious or just teasing. When he saw genuine concern, he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he smirked and said, teasingly, "Don't tell me you were worried about me, Asami."

"I was actually," Asami smirked back. "I was sure you'd pop a vessel and bleed out from embarrassment."

"Ha ha, funny. Did you go back downstairs?"

"I did," Asami said, grinning like a man with a secret.

Akihito couldn't resist. "And?"

"And what?" Asami asked.

"Ugh. You are infuriating. You know what. What did my parents say?"

"About what? Oh, you mean about you? Nothing you want me to repeat, I'm sure," Asami said. "I'd hate to be the cause of you dying from embarrassment."

"Stop being a jerk and just tell me."

Asami said, "Fine. Your mother was wondering when you were going to stop acting like a teenager having sex in your parents house and tonight she got somewhat of an answer."

As Asami predicted, Akihito turned beet red at the comment.

Asami smirked, then continued, "She also said next time we don't have to do it in the limo. In fact, she assured me that if I needed to finish something tonight she would understand, sex in cars isn't always fulfilling. I assured her that the back of the limo is quite roomy."

Akihito looked mortified, "Y-you're lying. T-tell me you're lying! Ryuichi!?"

Asami chuckled as he took Akihito into his arms. He said with a smile, "I'm lying. She only asked it you were alright. I told her you would be fine after standing under the hot water. Though she did mention we didn't have to do it in the limo next time. Your father looked a little embarrassed, though, when she said it."

"Oh, God. How am I going to look them in the face tomorrow? This is all your fault. You know that, right?" Akihito said, indignantly.

"How? You asked me to slip away, remember? And you begged me to take you in that voice that always makes me wild. This, my sweet Akihito, is on you."

"You started it when you came home."

"And you finished it nicely," Asami said as he brought Akihito's lips to his.

Akihito pushed Asami away after only a few seconds and said, "Nope, Asami. You're done. I'm not gonna let that tongue of yours persuade me to embarrass myself any further. I need to get up early in the morning anyway, so good night." Akihito moved away and lay on his side of the bed. He snuggled under the covers, adjusted his pillow, and closed his heavy eyes.

Asami put down the documents he was looking over, turned off the light, and snuggled in behind Akihito.

Out of habit, Akihito turned into Asami's chest and was asleep in no time.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke with a start when he felt the sun's rays warming his face. He looked at the clock and bolted upright. Eleven o'clock! Dammit, he was supposed to be up hours ago. What happened to his alarm? Why hadn't he heard the twins? Where was Asami?

Akihito jumped from the bed and dashed into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he threw on some old cut off jeans and a light jacket and went to see what was going on and why Asami didn't wake him this morning.

He walked downstairs and saw Suoh, Kirishima, and his dad looking after the twins in the living room. Hirata was directing other guards in putting up the decorations. Kunihara and Masaki were removing some of the gates for easier travel through the downstairs. So, Akihito thought, Asami must be in his office.

Akihito headed there before he was noticed, especially by his father. He stood outside the door listening to who Asami was talking to before he opened the door without knocking.

What he saw instantly brought a smile to his face and a pink tint to his cheeks, as Asami and his mother looked up from whatever they were trying to wrap at the sound of the door being opened.

Akihito's mother said, "I could have sworn I taught you to knock on a closed door."

Akihito giggled, in spite of himself. Asami was holding purple and black wrapping paper down while his mother was trying to tape it in place before he saw whatever it was. He answered, "I just wondered why I heard my mother's voice in such a place. I wanted to know what you two were plotting for today. Maybe thinking of more ways to embarrass me?" Akihito looked straight to Asami avoiding his mother's stare.

Akihito's mom said, "More like trying to ruin your surprise. Why are you here? Don't your children need you? Better yet, aren't you planning a party for today?"

"Which is why, I wonder, you guys let me sleep so late." Akihito said, looking her way finally, but not looking directly at her.

"I thought you needed time to recuperate. You didn't look good last night, you know, afterwards," Akihito's mom replied. "Is it always like that?"

Akihito blushed furiously and stared at the floor. At the sound of Asami's chuckle, he turned on his heels to leave the office, his face growing hotter with each step, as he heard his mother ask, "Am I not supposed to know what sex for my son is like?"

Asami laughed as Akihito nearly ran from his office at his mother's question, with his head down and his neck turning red from embarrassment. Asami said to Mrs. Takaba, "You know he will never let me near him whenever you are here from now on? But that was priceless. I wish I had turned on the security cameras."

Akihito left the office and made his way to the kitchen, trying his best to calm down. After this past year, he was no longer sure which of them was the worst influence on the other. Asami with his devious nature or his mother with her less than innocent thirst for knowledge on all things gay.

Screw it! He had work to do. He reached the kitchen, took a last deep breath, and pushed open the door.

Takato and Himeko had arrived and were in the kitchen with Kou putting more groceries in the fridge. He asked, knowing they had planned to get there earlier, "You guys just getting here?"

Himeko said, "Yep. The girls were being difficult this morning. Are you just getting started? I thought you would have been in the thick of it by now."

He grabbed his apron, as he said, "Yeah, well, it seems some people thought I needed to sleep in."

Takato asked, "Are you alright? You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Koh was about to answer, when Akihito said, "You better not say it, Koh. I'm fine, Takato. It was just a late night."

Takato looked at both his friends. One looked like he was dying to say something and the other looked like he desperately wanted to change the subject. Takato let it drop. He could find time to talk to Koh about it later. He said, "Just don't over do it, Aki."

Akihito knew Takato would ask Koh what he had wanted to say later and Koh would tell him everything about last night in detail. Then he'd have to suffer through the inevitable questions and teasing that would follow. He wished he could keep them from talking, but that was impossible. They all enjoyed sharing in each others embarrassing moments and were more than happy to share it with the friend that didn't witness it. He would just endure it like always.

He opened the refrigerator, glad to see that someone had put away the vegetables he'd left in the sink the night before and pulled them out.

Himeko asked, "What can I do to help, Akihito?"

Takato said, "That's our cue Koh. We are going to get out of your way."

Koh said, "Yeah. Akihito if you need anything from the store, let me know. Me and Takato will go get it for you."

"I have a list of things I need from the store ready." He got the list and the credit card and handed them to Koh. "Here, use this and have Kunihara take you. He knows what store to go to. Before you go, find my mom and ask about the cake."

"No need," he heard his mother say from the door. "I'm here. What do you need help with?"

Akihito blushed at the sound of his mother's voice and asked, "What about the cakes? I'm baking fish in a bit."

"They are done. I set them in the dining room."

"Oh, okay. Then you can start the sushi. Himeko if you can cut the veggies for the tray, I can start on the fish," Akihito said. He gave Himeko the cutting board and knife, then he pulled out the fish to clean and filet.

He should make it just in time with their help.

xxxxx

The guards arrived early. They stopped by the kitchen to drop off food they had brought before checking in with Kirishima and Suoh. Some were on duty tonight around the house and others were there for the celebration.

Akihito put his father in charge of taking pictures, when he was able to face him without his face going completely red. His father was sympathetic, at least, unlike his mother.

The food was done and on the table in the dining room, set buffet style. The gifts were also placed in the dining room to be opened later. The decorations were up and lanterns were strung across the backyard. The gates that had been removed were used to make a kiddie corral in the middle of the living room for the toddlers to play and move around without fear of being stepped on.

Their neighbors started to trickle in at a quarter to three and by four, the party was in full swing. People ate, talked, danced, and mingled with each other, while Akihito moved around the room, the perfect host.

When it was time to open the gifts, Akihito dragged Asami to the dining room , where Hirata had decorated two chairs for them to sit in. His mother handed the gifts to Akihito to be opened while Kirishima compiled the list for the 'Thank You' cards.

There were small appliances: a juicer, a slow cooker, a rice steamer, and a coffee maker.

There were items for the twins: toys, clothes, books, and toddler cd's.

Then there was the gift Asami and his mother had been wrapping.

When she handed it to Akihito, she said, "I'm proud of you, Aki," then she went and put her arm around her husband's waist and her head on his shoulder.

Akihito wondered what about a gift given to him would make his mother proud of him?

He opened the wrapping paper cautiously and several items fell into his lap. There were some legal documents taped to a silver and onyx picture frame, a small jewelry box, and a medium brown box.

Akihito glanced over the papers first and his mouth dropped open as he read the first few lines. He looked at Asami and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Koh and Takato said, "What is it, Akihito?"

Akihito looked to them then back to Asami, and announced, "Asami adopted the twins." He read over the next group of papers, then turned to Asami and said, "This is too much Ryuichi."

Asami said, "It's what a father does for his children. The money will remain in trust under your name until they come of age, of course, but they will be provided for long after I'm gone."

Akihito said, "But to leave us everything?" Only a select few knew exactly what 'everything' entailed. Even Akihito couldn't say for sure what all it meant, but he knew it was a vast amount of money and holdings. "Can we discuss this later?"

"There's nothing to discuss, it has already been done. You should probably look over the rest of those more thoroughly later. We can go over anything you don't understand," Asami said.

Akihito glanced at the last set of papers briefly before handing them to Kirishima to put away until later. He next opened the jewelry box to find a thick silver and onyx wedding band. Akihito held it up to Asami and asked, "And what exactly does this mean?"

Asami took the ring from Akihito and placed it on his finger. He then pulled a matching ring from his pocket and placed it on his own finger.

"Oh," was all Akihito was able to say. He examined the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly and matched the picture frame he had received. Now turning it over, he saw a family picture of the four of them and remembered the day it was taken.

Akihito looked to his father and smiled.

Mr. Takaba smiled back and said, "Happy anniversary, Aki."

Akihito set the picture frame on the table for everyone to see and moved to the last box in the gift.

Asami stayed his hand and said, "That is for later."

Akihito looked at Asami, then back at the box. Wondering what was inside, he took a peek.

His cheeks flushed red at what he saw inside. An assortment of flavored lubes and fuzzy handcuffs. Then remembering his mother was helping Asami wrap this, the blush spread to his ears and down his neck.

Akihito leaned towards Asami and whispered, "D-did my mother s-see these?"

He chanced a glance toward his mother and saw her give him the thumbs up before he buried his face in his hands.

Takato asked, "What is it?"

Akihito shook his head, face still buried in his hands.

Asami said, "That is between me and Akihito. Now, if all the gifts are opened..."

Kirishima saw his cue and began shepherding the party guests back out into the rest of the house. When everyone was out, he closed the door to give the boss and his lover some privacy. He stationed Masaki at the door and said, "No one goes in."

Masaki acknowledged the order with a tip of his head, then moved to stand directly in front of the door.

Inside the dining room, Asami couldn't help but smile at Akihito's current state of unease. He was too curious for his own good sometimes and embarrassed much too easily. It was truly entertaining, and what kept him enchanted. Asami said, "Do you plan to hide the rest of the evening?"

Still hiding his face in his hands, his voice come out muffled, as he asked, "How could you show that to my mother, bastard? I knew the two of you were planning something. You're horrible, Asami."

Asami pulled Akihito from his chair and onto his lap and whispered in his ear, "I didn't show anything to your mother, Akihito. I would never buy you fuzzy handcuffs or flavored anything that wasn't actual food," and Asami backed away.

It took Akihito a minute to process what that sexy baritone voice had said. When he got it, his hands dropped away from his face and he stared at Asami, dumbfounded. Then, suddenly he broke out in tickled laughter, as he said, "I just pictured my mother in that kind of store asking the sales clerk, 'Which tastes better, strawberry or cherry?'," and Akihito doubled over in Asami's lap laughing again.

Akihito's laugh was infectious and soon, Asami was laughing right along with him. Asami laughed for a different reason though. He had heard the story from Akihito's mother that morning as they talked in his office and it was funnier than Akihito imagined. If he only knew, it had been Asami who told her about the shop in the first place.

When Akihito finally stopped laughing, he indicated the rings on their fingers and asked, "So, what does this mean, exactly?"

Asami looked at Akihito and said, "Exactly what you think it means. You are now mine, in every sense of the word. And when I'm gone, our children will take over my legacy."

"You didn't have to do this Ryuichi. I'm happy the way things are between us. I didn't need this stuff to know that I belonged to you. I've known that much since day one. Two years ago, I messed up. A year ago, I almost lost you. Today, I know where my heart belongs and who it belongs to. I love you, Ryuichi."

Asami smiled. He had learned a lot about himself in this past year. He'd felt things he never thought possible and done things he'd sworn he would never do. He knew where his heart belonged, as well, and he said, "I love you too, Akihito. And I love the brats, as well."

"Stop calling them that," Akihito pouted.

"Never, brat," and Asami took Akihito's chin in hand and guided those pouting lips towards his own.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Done and complete. 
> 
> THANK YOU for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Finderlov.


End file.
